HE'S NO ANGEL, HE'S MY STALKER
by Falling4theFallen
Summary: OOC,AH,AU-To Nora, school hottie Patch, is an annoying stalker. "I don't call it 'stalking', I think of it as 'watching very intensely with interest'," he stated with his trademark smirk. All she wants is to graduate & escape Coldwater & her abusive single dad Hank, but Patch wants her heart & he's not the only guy. Will he ever get it? HUMOR/ROM/FRIENDSHIP/COMFORT/ABUSE-rated T
1. Chapter 1- HOW I MET MY STALKER

**DISCLAIMER:**** I OWN NOTHING, ESPECIALLY ****HUSH HUSH**** CHARACTERS AND QUOTES, THEY BELONG TO THE TALENTED ****BECCA ****FITZPATRICK**

**WARNING!-**** This is not totally in character, **_although there are parts that will be and quotes used from the books that fit in with the story you will recognize. This story has a serious undercurrent set to a more humorous character (Nora) to reader interaction dialogue._

** I have NEVER written anything like this, I ****was shown**** one similarly written story and given a writing challenge **_so since I'm new to writing and completely new to this style, I'm hoping it doesn't suck too much._

** THIS IS NOTHING LIKE MY OTHER STORIES! **_THE WRITING IS NIGHT AND DAY DIFFERENT AND IT IS-_** RATED 'T'- SO NO HEAVY STEAMY LEMONS like my other stories, **_IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR THAT GO CHECK OUT ONE OF MY OTHER ONE'S OR SOMEONE ELSE BECAUSE IT WON'T BE HAPPENING IN THIS STORY. __I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE THAT DISAPPOINTS, BUT LIKE I SAID,_** THIS WAS A WRITER CHALLENGE **_SO HERE WE GO..._

**DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**

**PLZZZZZ**** AND THANK YOU :)**

*****So the title doesn't freak people out or get there hopes up for something that won't happen, Patch isn't a 'scary' kind of stalker, ****no**** crazy psycho stuff here... If you want to know more you'll have to read ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>"<span>HE'S NO ANGEL, HE'S MY STALKER<span>"**

**CHAPTER 1**

**"HOW I MET MY STALKER"**

I've never had the greatest life. In fact, my life sucked from the very beginning. I was abandoned at birth by my drug-addict mother because I obviously wasn't good enough for her, instead she ran off with a guy named 'Harrison' who used to be my father's 'best friend'. Yes, it often did sting to know that she _never _wanted me, and it left me with a bitter heart.

It's amazing how someone who I never even met could leave such a powerful mark on me. The only way I could relate to her was in the old photos I've seen. It's obvious that I look just like her and that fact haunts me each and every time I look in the mirror.

I hate her. Not only did she abandon me, but she left me with the man I'm forced to call my '_father'_ because of DNA, in truth, he isn't any better than her. My father was an abusive alcoholic and he blamed me for my mother's sudden departure. He would come home, drunk and cursing then beat me, that caused me to develop a fear and loathing for him at a very young age.

Mostly, I tried to stay out of his way, taking extra after school activities, like volleyball, just to avoid coming home to him. Thankfully, he usually didn't come home until the late hours of the night because he spent most of his time drinking at some bar when he wasn't working. So as you can tell, I obviously had a rough childhood, growing up in a very negative environment.

For as long as I can remember, I've always had plans for the day when I could get the hell out of this place and never come back. If I never see this drafty eighteenth century farmhouse on the outskirts of Coldwater, Maine again it will be too soon. The house looks like it's in the eye of a mysterious atmospheric inversion and seems to suck all the fog off Maine's coast and transplant it into our yard. The house is almost always veiled by gloom that resembles escaped and wandering spirits. Fitting for the haunted memories I have of here. I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't let Hank, my _father_, break me. So, I've always been a straight A student with a perfect record, hoping to shoot for a scholarship that can send me to the farthest place possible from this hell hole.

That's my goal for now, I've only got two years to go. Oh God, I totally forgot to introduce myself, my apologies. My name is Nora Grey, I'm sixteen, I'm a smoky-eyed brunette with volumes of curly long hair that holds it's own against even the best flatirons. I'm 5'5 and all legs, they're my best feature. I have light skin that takes on a sun-kissed glow in the summer. I'll be a junior when high school starts this year.

But this story isn't about me or my screwed up childhood. It's about _HIM, _the most annoying and aggravating person that you will every meet, he frustrated me and drove me absolutely **crazy**! Who is he you ask? He's none other than Patch Cipriano. Most think he's an Angel, a few say he's Fallen, but what he really is is my stalker and he's _obsessed_ with me. How did I meet him you ask?

Well, I'll tell you exactly how, but it's the complete opposite of romantic. In fact, it was absolutely _horrible, humiliating and down right embarrassing. _Do you still want to know? Ughh, fine then, but it's just between you and me, got it? I'm trusting you to keep my secret because this is the story of how a **total moron **_who_ _stole my heart_...

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

I was in the backseat of the purple dodge neon that belong to my best friend Vee Sky, next to her is our other best friend Bella, and we were blasting music on the radio. It was the last day of summer and we had decided to do something all together before school started the next day. So there we were on our way to the movies on a Sunday night.

"So what do you guys want to see?" Vee asked from the driver's seat.

Vee has minky blond hair, green eyes and is a few pounds over curvy and she is my un-twin. We know everything about each other, there is an invisible thread that ties us together; both of us swear that tie began long before birth. Both of us swear it will continue to hold for the rest of our lives.

"How about 'See No Evil'?" Bella asked from the passenger's seat.

Bella has long, dark hair with brown eyes and an attitude that no one wanted to mess with. We haven't been friends quite as long, but we that didn't mean we weren't all close because we were.

"No," I protested, "I don't feel like seeing a scary movie tonight. How about 'Wild Hogs?' I heard that's supposed to be funny."

"That's fine with me," Vee agreed.

"Alright then, 'Wild Hogs' it is," I announced, making it official.

"Aww, no fair! You guys always gang up on me!" Bella mock whined, making us laugh.

Yeah, these are my best friends and without them I would have lost my sanity a _long _time ago. Thank God for them.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Fifteen minutes later, we were all in line, paying for our tickets.

"Three tickets for 'Wild Hogs' please," I said politely to the girl behind the window. I don't know why but she seemed rather annoyed with me, almost as if I had done something bad to her like stealing her boyfriend.

She had flawless pale skin, sea blue eyes, a lush mouth, and fine, straight blond hair that tumbled past her elbows. It was parted at the crown over her oval-face. She had a willowy figure but very feminine. She couldn't have been more than five years older than me and looked as if she hated being there. I waited as she punched in a few buttons and told me the price. I nodded and began to dig in my purse in search of my wallet, but it wasn't there.

I looked up at her and gave her an uneasy apologetic smile, but she just looked back at me like I was stupid or something. I went back to digging for my money as she began to smack her gum really loud in an aggravated beat while she drummed her fingers on the counter in impatience. After an embarrassingly long search, I finally found my wallet and handed her the money. (Note to self, clean out purse.)

'Dabria' (that's what her name tag said) glared at me and rolled her eyes as she took the money and held out the tickets. However, when I went to grab them, she wouldn't let go for anything. I had to practically rip them out of her hand and when I did, she gave me the evilest smile to mock me. After that, I quickly walked away; glad to have gotten out of that situation and away from her.

"Well, it's about time babe," Vee said as I caught up with them in the snack line.

I just rolled my eyes and waited as Vee practically bought everything in the whole freaking snack stand. Typical her. Vee is voluptuous, Scandinavian fair, and in an unorthodox way, incredibly sexy. Our friendship is the only thing standing in my way from letting my jealousy get the best of me. The only thing I have going for me is my legs, and maybe my metabolism. But definitely not my hair. I wish I could feel as confidant and sexy as her, she'll eat anything she wants even though she's always going on diets, although she said the first three letters in the word **die**t should tell us what she wanted them to do.

"Ooh, someone's totally got the hots for you, Nora," Vee said, elbowing me in the side and giving me a wink.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Look over there. That smoking hot guy is seriously checking you out!" Vee said with a smirk.

I turned around and sure enough, some guy was looking at me. His black eyes sliced into me and the corners of his mouth tilted up. But he was just _looking_. It's not a crime to stare, you know. He wasn't actually checking me ou- wait...was he...was he actually _checking me out?! _YeP, he definitely was.

His midnight eyes were skimming up and down my body with a steady gaze. When his eyes met mine, I quickly turned around with a deep shade of flaming red appearing spreading fast across my cheeks. It didn't take much perception to realize he was trouble, and I had enough trouble in my life already. No need to invite more. He did look alluring though...

"Is he still looking?" I whispered.

"Oh yeah," Vee said with amusement, "And now he's coming over..."

"What?! He's _coming over?!_" I said.

"Yeah, I think he wants to talk to you," Vee said, making me _extremely_ nervous.

"Come on, let's go!" I said, rushing past them.

They, of course, followed after me. With all that I had witnessed during my childhood, I wanted to avoid guys at all costs. That's just how I was, Hank had ruined me. I had grown up with the one thing that I hated more than anything and I had developed a natural fear of it. _Guys_.

I had learned to block out the one thing that I knew could hurt me.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Ten minutes into the movie, Vee announced that she had forgotten to get twizzlers at the snack stand and guess who got elected to go and get them for her...YeP, that's right, me. God, didn't she have enough snacks already? Why would the absence of her precious twizzlers even matter with the mountain of candy she already had?!

Twizzlers are like gold to her though; she has an addiction to them. So being the good friend that I am I gave her my ticket to hold and there I was, heading towards the snack stand for my candy-addict friend, who apparently didn't have enough sugar yet. However, as I was walking towards the concession counter, the unbelievable happened. Some klutz holding two large drinks decided to trip on his own two feet.

Unfortunately, I just _had _to be standing in the right place at the wrong time and I gasped out loud as the contents of both drinks spilled all down the front of my shirt and onto the floor. At first, I was so shocked that all I could do was gape at him as I stood there dripping wet. Then, I managed to blink to at least show acknowledgment that I was aware of his actions instead of completely paralyzed by shock.

I wanted to yell at him, tell him what an idiot he was for not being more carefull, but I was speechless. When I finally snapped out of it and really _looked_ at him my mouth fell open. It was the same guy that had checked me out before! He was really tall, like 6'2, tall, lean, hard and muscular with blacker than black wavy hair that was slightly longer at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and a thin silver necklace that flashed against his dark complexion. His sleeves were pushed up his forearms. I wouldn't have been surprised if under his clothes he bore several scars, souvenirs from street fights and other reckless behavior. Not that I wanted a look under his clothes. When my now steel-gray eyes met his midnight black ones his face paled like he'd seen a ghost.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

He rushed over to help me, but then slipped on the now slippery floor. Before he could regain his balance he plowed into me knocking me to the floor and landing _on top_ of me! Yes, he was on top of me in the most...'awkward' position and I could feel everyone staring at us. What really aggravated me was the fact that this guy hadn't even _attempted_ to remove himself from his position over me, not one single little effort, no he just stayed where he was and stared down at me!

"Get off!" I bit out, pushing against his chest ,which didn't even budge him. I don't think he even felt it.

Then a light bulb went on and he decided to get off of me. When he had finally gotten to his feet again, he held out his hand to help me up. I took one look at it in disgust and then ignored it, standing up on my own. Now we were both soaked standing there locked in each others gaze. I broke the no blinking game to look down at my shirt and groaned in disgust and frustration.

I really hated being here now. My night of fun was over. I was about to walk away and forget all about this creep, but things just _had _to get worse, I mean ,why not? It's not like my life was bad enough, right? The same girl who had sold me my ticket with the evil smile suddenly materialized out of no where and was glaring at me. Shit.

"I don't remember you coming in. Where's your ticket?" she asked snide.

I can't believe that she's actually assuming that I don't have my ticket... oh God, I actually don't have my ticket! I suddenly remembered giving my ticket to Vee because I was too lazy to hold it. Well this freaking sucks. Hold on! She's **got** to remember _me._

"My friend has my ticket with her, but you remember me, right?" I asked giving her my best innocent look, trying to save myself from a bad situation, but getting nothing back but a look of contempt and suspicion.

I think that I can actually hear the crickets in the background it's so quiet as she just stares at me.

"You know...from the ticket line...?" I said, trying to refresh her memory.

"No, I remember no such thing. We don't allow people to sneak in," she glared.

Damn, this girl must _seriously _hate me, because I _know _that she remembers me.

"Whoa, she didn't sneak in. I saw her-" the guy beside me began, but the girl cut him off.

"And who are you? Did you sneak her in?" Something in the way she looked at him was... _off?_

"No, I-" he started.

"Out!" she yelled, grabbing us and escorting us out the door.

She basically threw us out and slammed the door behind her, leaving us to stand outside alone and deserted in the cold. I can't believe this! I just _can't_ believe this, oh wait, yes I can it's me and this is the type of shit that happens to me. This is _exactly_ how I wanted to spend the last day of my summer vacation. (Note my sarcasm) I was standing outside in sticky soaking wet clothes, shivering in the fall cold, with no ride home. I guess that I could always walk home...

So there we both stood in silence even though I could feel him watching me. In truth, the silence _was_ awkward, but I wanted it to stay that way.

_Please don't talk to me. Please don't talk to me. Please __don't-_

"I'm really sorry for what happened. Are you okay? Do you need any help?" he said, walking towards me.

"No," I muttered coldly as I brushed right past him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, running after me.

"Home," I answered simply, starting to walk faster.

"Well, can I at least give you a ride?" he asked.

"No, I'll walk," I said, though I'd much rather take him up on his offer. It's a hell of a long walk.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why don't you just let me give you a ride?" he asked.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because!" I said angrily.

This guy was really starting to get on my nerves. No matter how fast I walked, I couldn't seem to lose him. He was like a freaking parasite or a guardian angel gone bad! _Stalker_... I quickly stopped and turned around, deciding to confront him.

"Will you quit following me?!" I snapped.

"No," he said stubbornly, "Not until you let me give you a ride home."

Apparently I'm not the only hardheaded person here.

"What are you going to do, _kidnap _me?" I glared.

"Maybe," he smirked, "Just accept the damn ride home."

"Sorry, but no," I said with false politeness.

I began walking again but I could hear his footsteps right behind me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and turned around again.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" I said.

"No, probably not," he said with a mischievous grin.

"If I let you drive me home, will you finally leave me alone?" I asked, considering his offer.

"Of course," he grinned with a glint in his eyes.

I sighed, deciding to give in to him, this was Coldwater it wasn't like I was in any danger since everyone knows everyone else.

"Fine, where's your car then?" I asked, giving him what he wanted.

His face lit up immediately and he smiled in triumph. _Damn him_.

"My name's Jev, but everyone calls me Patch," he said, holding out his hand.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes as I walked past him ignoring his outstretched hand.

I couldn't see him, but somehow I just knew that he was smirking as he followed after me.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

When we came to a stop I found myself looking at what _wasn't_ a car.

'Patch' swung on the motorcycle and tipped his head at the seat behind him. "Hop on."

"Wow. Nice bike," I said. Which was a total lie. It looked like a glossy black death trap. I had never been on a motorcycle in my life, ever. I wasn't sure I wanted to change that tonight.

"I like the feel of the wind on my face," I continued, hoping my bravado masked my terror of moving at speeds upward of sixty-five miles an hour with nothing standing between me and the road.

There was one helmet-black with a tinted visor-and he held it out for me.

Taking it, I swung my leg over the bike and realized how insecure I felt with noting but a narrow strip of seat beneath me. I slid the helmet over my curls and strapped it under my chin.

"Is it hard to drive?" I asked. What I really meant was, is it safe?

"No," Patch said, answering both my spoken and unspoken questions. He laughed softly. "You're tense. Relax."

When he pulled out of the parking space, the explosion of movement startled me, I'd been holding on to his shirt with just enough of the fabric between my fingers to keep my balance. Now I wrapped my arms around him in a backward bear hug.

Patch accelerated onto the highway, and my thighs squeezed around him. I hoped I was the only one who noticed.

When we would stop at lights he tried talking to me, but I would quickly end his conversations with simple words like 'oh' and 'yeah'.

The rest of the time there was nothing but silence, and I was thankful for it. I didn't _want_ to talk to him; I'm stubborn and I hold grudges easily, it's just the way I am. I could see him catching glances at me in the mirror from time to time and it was really starting to get on my nerves.

When we stopped he started talking again.

"So, I told you my name..." he said, trying to give hints to me, but I thought that it would be funner to play dumb and say nothing.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" I asked stupidly, without looking at him.

"Well, you got a name?" he asked, being more specific.

"YeP," I said while examining my nails and acting uninterested as we waited for our turn to go.

His eyes were on me in the mirror, expecting more to the answer and waiting patiently. When he took the hint that I wasn't going to say anything, he cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes before meeting his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked with false sweetness.

"Aren't you going to _tell _me your name?" he asked.

"No," I replied before going back to pretending to admire the scenery.

I can't be sure, but I thought I heard him laugh softly to himself. Not that I really _cared _or anything.

Finally, he pulled up in my driveway and I swung off the bike and removed the helmet before racing for the door, determined to get the hell out of there.

"Goodnigh-" he started, but I slammed the door.

I know his eyes were on me the whole time and as soon as the door was closed I slumped against it, listening as he drove away and I sighed with relief. He was gone.

And that's how it all began. We met because he spilled soda all down the front of me. Blame it on the damned drink. But this wasn't all. Nope. Just wait until you hear the _rest _of the story. Hell, that was just the _beginning._ (rolling my eyes) Are you absolutely _sure_ that you want to know the rest of how I met **my** moron? I mean, my _stalker_...

Well, you **CAN'T**...alright _fine. _Ughh,here we go, but don't forget, you asked for it!

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Anyway, the point was that I thought that I would never see _HIM_ again after that night, I thought that it was over. Ohhh, how I was wrong, so so so **very** wrong. God, I had _completely_ misjudged the situation and was unaware of the possibilities, blissfully unaware...

Boy was I in for one hell of a shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Different, right? Like I said at the beginning, this is NOT the type of writingstory that I am used to doing so what do you guys think? The challenge came from one of my daughters young friends so it's a stretch for me to really think like them, although living with and being surrounded by teenagers gives me an up-close and personal view and knowledge of how they think and talk. **

**One of the things I love most about writing these fanfics is the way you can try all different types of writing/plots ect that help you really grow as a author. Some of you will like this, some of you will hate it so all I ask is if you don't like it just go find something you do enjoy reading, no flames please. If you like it let me know! Hearing back from you guys brightens my whole day, even if it's only a sentence!**

**_read, review, fav, follow if you like it :) ! -Don't forget to check out my other stories (they're NOTHING like this and each one is different)_**


	2. Chapter 2- THE NEW STUDENT

**DISCLAIMER:_ I OWN NOTHING, ESPECIALLY HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS, THEY'RE THE PROPERTY OF BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**THIS CHAPTER:**_** IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, TAG ALONG WITH NORA AND HER FRIENDS AS THEY MEET THE 'NEW' STUDENT AND ANOTHER HUSH HUSH CHARACTER YOU'LL RECOGNIZE ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

"**THE NEW STUDENT**_**"**_

The things that you least expect to have an impact on your life are always the things that come back to haunt you in the end. For example, I never thought that Patch would come back into my life and push his way into my personal boundary zone.

It would have been nice for someone to have given me a clear warning at least, but that didn't happen either; I was hit with the full force of tropical storm. Patch walked back into my life sooner than I would have liked and I had no control over it. I still have my theory that it was all a setup, but in all honesty, it was actually a pure coincidence. But my 'setup theory' still makes more sense; coincidence my ass!

(rolling my eyes)

Yeah, yeah, I know: _everything _happens for a reason. Well, that belief _did_ prove to be correct _**in the end**_, but we're no where _near _that yet; it's only the beginning. So anyway, I woke up the next morning with the first day of school being the only thing on my mind; Patch didn't become a part of my thoughts until later that morning...

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

What on _earth_ was I thinking when I bought that damned thing?! Alarm clock is code name for torture device... no, really...

I sleepily reached out in the dark for the dumb thing and blindly began pushing random buttons to try to shut the cursed object up. But because of my extraordinary luck, the beeping only became _louder._

I let out a groan and chucked it at the wall, waiting for the satisfying **CRUNCH **as it collided with the it, except it never came. I had forgotten one _teensy weensy_ detail... it was still plugged into the wall. So, what happened was: it stretched out, bounced back, and hit me squarely in the head.

(NOTE TO READERS: This really _does_ happen...trust me. It's **not **fun LOL)

The good news is it _did _shut the damn thing up. The bad news was that I was going to have a bad headache until the end of the century. I clutched my aching head as I pulled off my covers and swung my feet over the side of the bed. Well, so much for sleeping today. So I did my daily morning routine; I took a shower, got dressed in my assigned uniform (yes, we have one), grabbed a bite to eat, brushed my teeth, and began to search for my car keys.

I finally found them on the coffee table across from my drunken father who lay passed out on the couch. There were empty beer bottles everywhere, including one gripped tightly in his hand still. I shook my head in shame as I began to gather the empty bottles one by one. If it weren't for me keeping the house straight, this place would be a disaster fit for demolition.

I shouldn't have to deal with an alcoholic father; I deserved better. Each and every time that I had to clean up after his mistakes, it served as a reminder as to why I push myself so hard. No teen should have to deal with this... I sighed as I looked down at the last beer bottle wedged in his grip. I slowly slipped the bottle from his fingers, careful not to wake him, and threw all the beer bottles in the garbage can.

With the car keys gripped tightly in my hand, I headed out of the front door making sure to slam it behind me. I was glad to be out of there and, one day, I would be out of there for good. I hopped in my vehicle, shoved the keys in the ignition, and took off. With all the background information that I've told you already, you probably know that I don't have the nicest car.

It's one of those 'family cars' that my aunt Dorothea passed down to me; so basically, it's a complete and total pile of crap. But I really don't care; it's not like I have anyone to impress. When I graduate, I'm going to get a better car with all of my saved up money, but until then, I would just have to take what was given. At this point, I was willing to take _anything _I could get.

I pulled up in the school's parking lot and made my way through the front doors with my book bag slung over my shoulder. Blissfully unaware that I was about to get the biggest surprise of my life.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

I swung my locker open to get my required books as I told Vee and Bella about last night. They were listening over my shoulder intensely to every word that I said.

"...first, he spilled his drink down my shirt **and** he got me kicked out of the movies. Then, he practically stalked me until I agreed to let him drive me home!" I finished, still a little angry about the previous night.

"Uh! What a jerk!" Vee said, finishing off another bag of Twizzlers.

"You're the one to blame! If it weren't for your stupid Twizzlers addiction, none of that would have ever happened!" I accused, teasingly.

Vee pretended to gasp as if I had hurt her ego and she placed a hand on her bag of Twizzlers.

"Don't say that! You'll hurt their feelings!" she said, tenderly caressing the bag of candy.

I rolled my eyes and closed my locker before I began to wind up the lock.

"I have the weirdest friend in the world," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you still love me. Babe," she said, shoving another Twizzlers in her mouth and giving me a chipmunk cheek smile.

"Sadly, yes," I replied, hitting myself in the head, jokingly.

"Hey! What's _that _supposed to mean?!" she asked demandingly.

I just laughed as she chased after me all the way to the classroom. When we reached home room, we all took our seats in the back of the classroom. I wasn't looking forward to a whole year of school; just because I was good at it didn't necessarily mean that I _liked _it. I was just in it for the reward-a high school diploma and hopefully a college scholarship to get the hell out of this God forsaken town away from Hank, my "father".

"Hey, we have a new student this year," Vee informed me.

"So what? We have a new student _every_ year. What's so great about this one?" I asked, groaning as I laid my head down on my desk dreading the monotony of the first day back, and still sporting my earlier headache.

"I heard that he's freaking **hottt**," Vee said with a smile, making me roll my eyes.

Vee was completely boy-crazy and if you only _knew _her, then you would know that 'boys' is the only word that comes out of her mouth. (yes, that was just an expression)

"No, Vee, you may _not _seduce him," I said with a laugh, snapping her out of her fantasy.

"Now, what makes you think that I would do something like that?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Well, for one thing, you were drooling," I joked.

Vee rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back a smile. In the next moment, we had all lost the ability to hear as the first bell rang loudly, busting our ear drums. Well, if I wasn't awake a minute ago, I sure as hell am now! The loud clicking of heels could be heard echoing down the halls, and I didn't even need to look up to know that the Principal had just entered our room.

"It's good to be back in school, everyone," she said cheerfully, making me sigh in frustration. I mean, really? What's so great about it, aside from one day closer to getting the hell out of dodge. "I'd like to introduce our new student, this is Patch Cipriano."

There was an excited murmur among all the girls. The guys didn't seem to like the new student because, apparently, he already had all the ladies' attention.

"Oh. My. God, Nora, it's him!" Vee squealed.

Wait... did they just say that his name was _PATCH CIPRIANO?!_

I picked my head up so fast that I almost got whip-lash and forgot to breathe. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I found myself staring at the same smirking idiot from the night before.

"No. Effing. Way!" I said in disbelief.

What was going on?!

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"That's him!" I said, pointing an angry finger at him.

"Yeah, Nora, we know," Bella said.

I had never told them that the 'jerk' from the movies was the same guy that had checked me out. So apparently, we were talking about two different things. They were talking about Mr. HOTTIE from the snack stand and I was talking about Mr. Asshole from my own personal hell.

"No, you guys don't get it! That's _him_!" I said, desperately trying to make them understand.

"Nora, we _know_, we were _there_," she repeated slowly as if I was mentally challenged.

"No! He-" I started, but was cut off by another voice.

"Nora Grey, can I see you in the hall, please?" the principal asked.

In translation, that means 'get your ass over here now, no objections or dallying'. I groaned heavily muttering under my breath as I picked myself up from the desk and followed the principal outside into the hall. I tried to control myself when I saw Patch already standing there, waiting for us.

I have a feeling that this is _not _going to be good...

As soon as I saw him, he locked eyes with me, and I had to force myself to look away.

"Ms. Grey, Mr. Cipriano is new here and needs a guide to show him around the school, as I'm sure _you _know. I would greatly appreciate it if you would do him the honors," she said. (that's code for 'you're _going_ to do him the honor'.

"Huh?" I said, dumbfounded and Patch smirked 'innocently' from beside me.

Yeah, he must feel real proud of himself, look at the smug face. _Grrr_

"I've assigned you as his official guide and I've already put him in all of your classes. So if he ever needs you, you'll be there for him," she said sweetly.

I whimpered softly, which Patch of course heard and snickered.

"But I-I don't have time for that. Can't another student-" I began, but was rudely cut off.

"I understand that you're our best student. You will be perfect for this assignment!" she said with firm conviction.

"But I-I-" I started.

"This would go on your papers towards building your scholarship," she concluded.

At this, I began to think and my words came out in stutters. Which was worse: being attached at the hip with an asshole or losing your life long dream? Was the scholarship even _worth_ this kind of misery? Remembering the events of this morning with Hank, I immediately knew my answer.

"Fine..." I mumbled, reluctantly giving in.

"Great," she said with a bright smile as if I had a choice in the matter, "Now, off to class you go!"

With that she turned around and her clicking heels could be heard until she rounded the corner. When she was long out of sight, I turned around, ready to explode in Patch's face.

"YOU!" I roared angrily, pointing an accusing finger at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"The same thing that you are," he said all innocent-like. "Getting an education...?"

"No! I mean, what are you doing _here _at _this _school?! Why did you have to transfer _here?!_" I whined.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" he asked, looking down at my name tag. _"Angel_," he mocked.

"Hang on, did you just call me Angel?" My name tag _clearly_ read 'NORA'.

"If I did?"

"I don't like it." I snapped and narrowed my eyes.

He grinned. "It stays. Angel."

I growled furiously, ripping my name tag off and throwing it in the garbage can as I walked back into the classroom. I never saw the point in name tags anyways! I stormed back to my desk, fuming, leaving Patch by himself.

"Is something the matter?" Bella asked.

"Yes! Everything's the matter! _He's _actually here!" I snapped.

"Yes, for the millionth time, we know!" Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"No! You _don't _know! He's the jerk from the movies!" I finally got around to pointing out my problem.

There was a moment of silence as Vee and Bella exchanged confused expressions.

"I thought that he was the hottie from the snack stand..." Vee said with a raised eyebrow.

I smacked myself in the forehead and shook my head. God, they were slow.

"They're the _same guy_!" I said, swishing my hands dramatically.

Their jaws dropped open as they put the puzzle pieces together. Thank God that had shut them up, because at that _very _moment, Patch came over and took the vacant seat right beside me. I could feel his eyes burning into me and I had to force myself not to look at him. Vee and Bella kept looking back and forth between us in disbelief and I could almost _feel _the awkward tension building.

_Why me? Why?!_

Vee and Bella huddled closer and lowered their voices to whispers so that he couldn't hear our conversation.

"He's drop dead _gorgeous_!" Vee exclaimed.

What?!

"Umm... hello! Did you guys miss the part where he's a total jerk?!" I said.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure that whatever happened at the movies was just an accident. Give him a chance!" Vee said with a wink.

I just could not believe what I was hearing! They were taking _his _side! I thought that **friends **were supposed to have each others backs! Whatever happened to our conversation moments ago?! Back at our lockers, when they were nodding their heads and agreeing with every word that I said!

"You guys can't be serious..." I muttered, still in disbelief.

"Well, you _do _think that he's cute, right?" Bella asked.

"Well, yeah... but that's sooo _**not**_ the point!" I said, trying to cover up the fact that I had just slipped up majorly.

Ha! Him, _cute_? Please, excuse me while I go throw up.

"Hey! My friend here thinks that you're really cute!" Vee stated out loud to Patch while pointing down at me, laughing.

God, please tell me that she did _not _just say that...

I think that I just felt my brain shut down. I have never felt so _humiliated _in all of my life! (except maybe at the theater)

"Oh, _does _she?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, she-" Vee started, but I cut her off as I grabbed her and pulled her down.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hooking you guys up," she explained nonchalantly.

"I don't _want _to hook up with him! I **HATE **him!" I said matter-of-factually.

"Oh, please. You don't even _know_ him yet, Babe!" she pointed out.

"And I don't _want _to know him!" I retorted.

Just then, the bell rang for next period and students started to pack up and rush off to other classes. I didn't have to get up because I remained in the same classroom... I guess that meant that Patch did too. _Groan._

And what made it even _worse _was the fact that now I was completely _alone _in this class; Vee and Bella had calculus together in a separate room so they had to leave me with Patch.

"Well, we'll just leave you two lovebirds to get to know each other," Vee said, giving us a wink.

Oh how I wanted to strangle her at that moment. There was no bond strong enough for this kind of traitorous behavior. I watched as they left the room, then I turned back to Patch to clear things up so that he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Umm... don't listen to a single word that they say. They're insane, really, they integrate for a few classes from the _special_ kids program and ride the short bus, basically they're insane." I explained in a sickeningly sweet voice filled with fake kindness.

After that, I quickly turned away; glad to have gotten that settled and off my back. Patch laughed from next to me, but said nothing. _Hallelujah!_

"Hello, Class! Welcome to World History!" a tall distinguished-looking guy with gray hair, an intelligent but slightly nerdy look greeted us. He wrote his name on the board _Mr. Blakely. _"Over the next few weeks, we will be covering the history of Europe..."

After that, I zoned out as he went over the class procedures and stuff. I've heard the 'beginning of the year speech' every year since kindergarten and the information was now useless to me. For the first half hour, I was completely bored... that is, until the guy in front of me turned around to talk to me.

"Hey, when do we get out of here?" he asked.

"Ten forty," I answered without even having to look at my schedule.

The boy glanced over at the clock and groaned.

"Damn. We still have a whole hour left," he whined. "I think that the clock on the wall is slow."

"Tell me about it. It goes slower when you watch it," I said, making him laugh.

Usually, I like to avoid boys, but this guy was so easy to talk to that I actually didn't mind.

"I'm Scott," he said with a perfect smile. 'Scott' was tall and well-built with a silver hoop through his right earlobe. His bedraggled Levi's looked like they hung dangerously low and he wore a tight fitted T-shirt. His hair was sun-streaked brown and hugged his head like a cap, his eyes were hazel, he had a dimple in his cheek and full, sensuous mouth with sculpted, symmetrical features. He looked every bit the part of a guy who might play bass in a rock band, but he still had a sort of boyish charm I instantly liked.

"Nora," I said with a small nod, returning the smile.

I heard a 'Psh!' from beside me, but I ignored it as I kept my focus on Scott.

"We should hang out some time," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, sure," I said with a flirtatious smile, causing Patch's desk to shift from next to me.

Scott gave me one last sexy smirk before turning around to face the front. Wait a minute... did I just say that?! Was I... was I actually _flirting with him_?!

What is up with me?!

"Yeah, I see how it is..." Patch said at my side.

"What are you talking about?!" I hissed, turning to face him.

"You tell _him _your name, but you leave _me _to figure it out for myself, _Angel._ Smooth," Patch said. "And are you _actually_ going to hang around _him_?"

"So what if I am?" I challenged.

"Fine. Do what you want," he said, folding his arms and slouching down in his desk.

"Fine," I repeated, turning around and giving the teacher my attention for once.

I was actually feeling proud of myself all of a sudden. I had made him angry and I was satisfied. Score one for me, YAY! For most of the class period, I talked to Scott and Patch said nothing as he watched us.

Yeah, that makes you angry, doesn't it, Patch? (_*smiles devilishly*)_

Patch, however, did eventually talk to me because he was irritated that Scott was getting all the attention.

"Hey, do you have a pen that I can borrow?" he asked, tapping me on the shoulder.

He doesn't need a pen; he just wants a reason to talk to me.

"Yes," I replied sweetly.

"Well, can I have it?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

"No," I answered smugly.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Aww you're not still mad about last night, are you?" he teased slyly.

"I really don't care about what happened last night!" I snapped.

Liar. That's what started this whole feud.

"Well, then give me the pen," he demanded.

"No!" I refused.

The next thing that I knew, his hand shot out and grabbed the pen in my hand. Oh, no you don't! I held on to the pen as if it were my very _life _and we began to play tug-of-war over it.

"Let go!" I cried.

"No!" he said stubbornly.

He slid his hand further on the pen to get a better grip on it and I gasped as I felt his skin brush against mine. Patch noticed this immediately and smirked evilly at me. His hand crept closer and closer until he was holding my hand in his. I instantly pulled back like I'd been burned, gladly handing over the pen to him.

"Fine! Take it! In fact, you can _keep _it!" I said.

"Thanks, Angel. I knew that you would warm up to me," he said with a wink.

Ughh! This was going to be a _very long _day! As if I didn't _already_ have a headache!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there it is, chapter number 2. It's different but I hope that you guys at least give it a try. Just because there aren't my normal 'steamy' lemons doesn't mean there won't be romance :) Will it be with Patch or Scott though...(I'm not telling!) Next chapter is called 'The Art of Stalking'.<strong>

_**review, review, review...plzzzzzz :D**_


	3. Chapter 3- THE ART OF STALKING

**DISCLAIMER: _I OWN NOTHING, ESPECIALLY HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS, NOT EVEN PATCH :'(_**

**THIS CHAPTER: _NORA AND PATCH HAVE SOME MORE BANTER AS PATCH GIVES HER A HARD TIME AND VEE AND BELLA 'HELP' HER OUT..._**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZZZ-I hope that I'm writing Nora in character as far as her age in this story. It's been fun making her the hardheaded character she could be in Hush Hush and playing around with Patch's personality a little bit while still using some key character traits from the saga..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_

"_**THE ART OF STALKING**__**"**_

I didn't think I could do it, but I survived my first day of school with Patch. I think God blessed me with a miracle because I had to be with '_God' _all day and he made sure that my attention was on him constantly, the prick. The next day wasn't any better either.

The first thing that I saw on Tuesday morning was Patch Cipriano leaning against my locker with a smug smile on his face. What a perfect way to start the day. NOT! I walked right up to my locker and attempted to push my way past him to open it, but he just leaned in closer.

"What do you want, Patch?" I asked in irritation.

He gazed down upon me and folded his arms across his muscled chest.

"Is it so wrong for me to just want to talk to you?" he asked, his eyes alight with amusement.

"Patch, we made an agreement. You said that you would leave me alone if I let you drive me home from the movie theater last Sunday night," I stated, completely ignoring his question.

"True, but I meant only for the night," he gave me a sly smirk.

I glared at him and pushed my way past finally to my locker. I should have known that someone as annoying as him wouldn't be _that _easy to get rid of. Right at that moment, I was seriously contemplating transferring to a completely different school, away from Patch.

"So listen," he said, making himself comfortable. "Are you available?"

"Excuse me?" I said with narrowed eyes.

"Are you doing anything on Friday?" he rephrased.

At his words, I froze. I stopped and looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked a little shocked.

No guy had ever asked me out before and I wasn't used to this. Why was this guy always hanging around me?

"So what if I am?" he mocked, using my own words against me.

Leave it to Patch Cipriano to work my nerves. At first, all that I could do was stare at him in disbelief, but then another thought entered my mind and I narrowed my eyes at him again.

"I don't go out with strangers. Why are you even asking anyways, shouldn't you just kidnap me and force me to go? That's what you _usually _do." I said with a glare.

I had chosen my words, intending to give him the cold shoulder, so of course I was surprised to find that his reaction was the total opposite from what I had expected. He _laughed_ and, for the first time, I turned to face him, eager to see what he would say next.

"It's a good thing I do, and there's always _that _options," he agreed, shrugging his shoulders still completely at ease and confident, or is that _cocky_...

At this, I looked down at the ground, shaking my head and laughing softly to myself. _**OH. MY. GOD.** Did I actually just do that? Oh God, I did. Oh no, I've gone soft to the enemy!_

_-mentally slaps self-_

I gave him a sideways glance, trying to figure out whether or not he had noticed my mistake and, to my dismay, he sure as hell did because he was smirking smugly like a triumphant idiot. _Oh, how I despise him_! I quickly cleared my throat and straightened my posture as a cover up and slammed my locker shut.

"Sorry, but I've got plans this weekend," I said, flipping my hair with my hand and walking past him.

Of course, it wasn't long before I heard his footsteps tagging along behind me, but I chose to ignore them.

"No you don't," he pointed out matter-of-factually, catching my lie.

_DAMN_

_Am I really _that_ bad of a liar_?

"And how would you even know?" I asked, trying to act normal.

"Your friends told me," he replied. "Your friends told me a _lot _of things."

_What?! Some friends _they_ are!_

_-gives suspicious eye-_

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway," I said, stopping to look up into his ebony eyes. "No is my final answer."

For the next moment, there was silence as his eyes gazed down into mine, as if he was taking in my words. It was only then that I noticed how close I was to his face and I quickly stepped back. I didn't even hesitate before turning around and walking away.

"You're going to be with me Friday," he shouted after me.

"Yeah, that's what _you _think," I sneered over my shoulder.

But then he said something that, for some reason, really got to me.

"No... I _know_," he said.

It was barely above a whisper... but I heard it. I jerked to a stop and just stood there with my back to him. I didn't turn back to face him or even steal a glance from over my shoulder... I didn't _need _to. What was it about him? I blinked and quickly collected myself as I finished walking the rest of the way to my classroom. Little did I know that there was more where _that _came from.

A whole lot.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

It was the period right before lunch and I was seated directly next to Patch in a paired desk. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Patch was the reason for that.

_Grrrr_

I had tried to avoid him by resting my head in my arms, pretending to be asleep, but now he was playing with my curls and I wanted to bite his intruding fingers off. Yes, I'm feeling a little on the aggressive side. So? Everyone gets their 'personal issue moments'. I just happen to get them twice as much. I'm just special like that.

His fingers continued to twirl through my ponytail and I tried to shoo them away, but they only came back seconds later. Finally, I reached my boiling point and I picked my head up, ready to rip his head off (_don't take the expression seriously. I may have issues, but I'm not totally psycho! God, what kind of person do think I am?!_)

"What?!" I roared angrily.

"Awww Is someone PMSing," he teased, running his fingers through my hair.

"Oh, you don't even want to _know _what I'm like when I'm PMSing," I warned icily, laying my head back on the desk, hearing his laughter.

For the next couple minutes, I heard nothing from Patch and I thought that _maybe_, just _maybe_ I was free from his torment. Well... I thought too soon, that'll teach me to think. When I felt someone poking me in the forehead, I slowly opened my eyes to find Patch's curious ones staring back at me. I growled at him and turned my head to the other side, away from him.

I heard him chuckle to himself, probably thinking of more ways to torture me. Well, let me tell you, he found one all right! He did the one thing I _never _saw coming, something that made my heart stop (and _not_ in a _good _way!).

I felt my skin tingle as something gently glided across it and I froze. I suddenly realized that that 'something' was Patch's hand and my eyes widened in shock. Patch's hand lightly traced up my thigh and continued its way up my school skirt.

Higher.

HIGHER.

_TOO HIGH!_

_**LITTLE RED SIRENS ARE GOING OFF!**_

I sat up in a heartbeat and grabbed his hand, preventing it from going any further.

"What do you want?!" I all but screamed.

"Well, that's _one _way to get your attention," he said with a smug smirk.

Ughh! He's _unbelievable_! What the hell is his problem?!

He began to glance back and forth between me and my thigh and, at first, I thought he was just being a big 'ole perv, but then I saw it. My hand was still clamped on his holding it tightly against my thigh, making my cheeks burn with fire. I quickly let go and pushed his hand away before turning to cover my face so that he wouldn't see how bad I was blushing.

(Which was pretty damn bad, by the way.)

My whole face was like a friggin tomato! Why?! I wanted to yell and point the finger of blame at him, but he knew as well as I did, that I had played half the part in that little 'incident'. Damn, I had nothing to say, no ground to stand on. So I said the only thing that I could.

"What. Do. You. _Want_?" I repeated as if nothing had just happened, of course.

He just snorted from beside me and did me the favor of not bringing it up, deciding to let that one pass. Although I _highly _doubt that he would go so far as to _forget _about it; he would probably use it against me later on... _oh, God_.

"I don't get this problem and I was wondering if you could help me out," he said, pointing to a math problem in his notebook a little while later.

Uh, he's such a little liar! I knew that as soon as I saw the problem; it was an _easy _math equation that _anyone _could solve and even after only two days I knew that he was anything _but _dumb, he was actually incredibly intelligent much to my dismay. That jerk just wanted an excuse to talk to me! Why can't he just have a normal conversation with me like any other normal person would do?!

Oh... because I would probably just ignore him... figures.

I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing now that I couldn't refuse because he had 'connections' with the principal. _Grrr! Curse him to hell!_

_(..Okay... maybe that was a _tiny _bit mean... well, curse __**him**__!)_

I sighed and leaned over to 'show' him how to work the math problem, but I highly doubted that he was listening. The whole time that I was explaining the equation, he would faintly mumble a dazed 'mm-hmm'. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I finally realized that he wasn't even _looking_ at the paper... he was looking at _me_! Was he even listening? Did he hear a single word that I said?

Well... it's time to find out...

(_puts on dark shades as James Bond music starts playing in the background)_

I just started saying the most random, bizarre things that I could think of, just to see if he was paying attention. Here's how the conversation went:

"I'm bringing sexy back."

"Mm-hmm..."

"Ninjas stole my goldfish."

"Mm-hmm..."

"Michael Jackson is my homeboy."

"Mm-hmm..."

"Are you gay?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"Where art thou Romeo?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"... I love you."

"Mm-hmm- What?"

Oh _yeah, _out of everything that I had said, he heard _that_! He sat there blinking at me as I glared at him.

_(Did I mention that I hate him?_

_Okay, okay, just filling you in._

_You can keep reading.)_

"And that's how it's done," I said bitterly, pushing his notebook back at him and standing up.

And with that, I walked right out of the room, not caring that my teacher was calling after me in a demanding voice.

_Damn Patch Cipriano_.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Ahhh Lunch, the best part of the day. Just me and my friends, and of course, no PATCH! YAY! I feel like singing and dancing!

_(… Which is something that you don't want to see... or hear)_

Okay, the point is that I'm super freaking happy. Vee and Bella were sitting across from me, conversing about their favorite thing: boys.

"Elliot is looking hot this year," Bella said with a smirk as she watched him pass by.

"Yeah, and Scott's not looking so bad either," Vee replied. "Don't you sit next to him in class, Nora?" she asked, receiving a nod from me.

"But do you know who tops all of them?" Vee said slyly.

"Hm?" I mumbled, sipping my icee.

"Patch Cipriano," she finished dreamily. "The one that you like!"

Hearing this, I suddenly sipped in a large amount of my icee wonder.

_AHHHH! BRAIN FREEZE!_

_Can't... Breathe..._

"You two are _perfect_ for each other, Babe!" she continued happily, not caring that I was turning blue from lack of oxygen. "I know! Why don't we invite him to the fair tomorrow?!"

When my breathing finally returned to normal, I gave them both a quizzical look.

"What fair?" I asked in confusion.

"Nora, you can't tell us that you actually forgot about the fair this weekend," Bella said.

Oh yeah... wait! _How _is Patch involved in this again?!

"I do _not _like Patch!" I burst out unintentionally.

They both looked at each other and exchanged amused grins.

"You know, you two remind me of the characters in a romance novel," Vee said and I scoffed. "In fact, I read a book recently and the main character was just like you."

"Oh? How so?" I asked dully.

"Well, Angelo was crazy about Jade, but she couldn't stand him. However, he didn't back down so easily. Jade was in denial of her undying love for Angelo... just like you," she said over-dramatically. "Do you want to know how it ended?" she asked.

"Not particularly," I said, unwrapping my sandwich from its container, totally uninterested in the current topic.

"She fell head over heels in love with him and they had hot, wild passionate sex," she said with a wink, telling me anyway.

For a moment, I just stared at her blankly, shaking my head.

"I _really _didn't need to know that," I stated, disgusted.

"I was only explaining your future with Patch," she said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and focused back on my lunch. Pfft! Like _THAT _was ever going to happen! HA!

_Well, at least Patch isn't here, _I thought, happily taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Hey, guys," Patch's voice came ringing directly behind me, making me choke on my food. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the seat next to me.

_**Speak of the Devil.**_

"Ye-" I couldn't even mutter a full syllable before Bella cut me off.

"Of course not! Sit down," she said sweetly.

TRAITOR!

"Thanks," he said, pulling the chair out and plopping down beside me.

I think that I have a new reason to hate lunch now. Vee and Bella sent me hopeful glances, which I promptly returned with a death glare.

"So, Angel, I was thinking..." he said, edging towards me.

Did he just call me 'Angel'?! Again?! I wouldn't even let my _friends _call me that! Hmph! _This guy..._

"I'm still not understanding the whole math thing. I think that I need a tutor," he hinted at me.

But you should know me by now; I like playing dumb.

"Oh, really? I think I know someone who'd be perfect for you," I said, giving him flirtatious glances, deciding to mess with his mind thanks to my fantastic acting skills.

"Who?" he asked being just as flirtatious, leaning closer and smiling with the knowledge that I was finally 'giving in to him'.

"Someone like..." I said softly, leaning even closer just for the tease. "Harmony Peterman!" I finally said, pointing across the cafeteria to where a lone girl was sitting. She wore those huge bottle-cap glasses I didn't think they even made anymore with tape in the center, she had huge crooked buck teeth and currently she had her finger up her nose.

"I heard that she's excellent, a real math genius," I continued jokingly with a smirk.

Patch scratched the back of his head and scooted closer to me, and before I could scoot away, he placed his arm on the back of my chair, preventing me from going anywhere._ Slick, real slick, Cipriano._

"Well actually, I was thinking that _you_ could do the job," he said with a smirk.

"I'm busy," I replied quickly.

"No you're not, Babe! You have lots of free time this week," Vee pointed out, ruining everything.

I glared at her and she shrugged her shoulders, knowing exactly what she had done.

"Great! We can start today then," Patch chimed in, making me groan.

I didn't feel like arguing, but in my mind I had already rejected his proposal.

(NOTE TO SELF: After school, run home fast as you can.)

There was a silence that fell afterward and I noticed the dreamy looks of Vee and Bella staring at me.

"What?" I questioned skeptically.

"You two make the cutest couple ever!" Vee squealed.

Say _what_!

What gives them _that _impression... omfg, is that _Patch's arm _around me?! I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but his grip only tightened around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I know, don't we?" he said with a self-satisfied smirk, tilting his head against mine for the added effect.

At this, Vee and Bella immediately went into a chorus of 'awww's.

"Hey, what gives?!" I said, pulling away in disgust.

"Hey! The fair is Friday!" Vee said, suddenly remembering. "So what do you say, Patch? Do you want to come?"

_What?! How **could **you?!_

_I thought that you guys were my _friends_! _

_(__**sob**_...)

"Uh, no. He w-" I started, but Patch interrupted as he squeezed me in the side.

"Sure! That sounds great," he said, smirking that infernal smirk at me with full awareness. "It's a _date_."

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Someone gag me, shoot me, I don't care, just do _something_! I shuddered and covered my face with my hands.

This was a nightmare!

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

After school, I did exactly as I had intended to and drove all the way home as fast as I could and raced as fast as my legs would carry me up the steps and into my house.

_YAY! NO PATCH! NO PATCH! NO TUTORING! NOTHING! I'M FREE!_

_I feel as happy as a chipmunk!_

_...If chipmunks are even happy.._

_Okay, I feel as happy as a fat person holding two gallons of their favorite ice cream and a cake._

_Okay...not the greatest comparison, but you get the point!_

I danced my way through my living room and all of the way up the stairs into my room. I instantly threw my schoolbag on the floor and logged onto my computer, glancing through my e-mail looking for new fan-fiction posts by my favorite authors for about twenty minutes (which is part of my daily routine).

It was about that time that I got hungry and decided to go and raid the fridge. So I skipped happily down the stairs, humming a cheery song to myself completely off tune, but then I suddenly jolted to a halt when I reached the bottom step and screamed. Patch, who was standing there, jumped slightly from my reaction.

_OMG, what was he _doing_ here?! **HOW?! **__Okay, good feeling totally gone_.

"Wha... wha..." was about all that I could say at first. "How... how did you get in here?" I stuttered dumbly, still in shock.

"You left the front door unlocked," he explained.

"So you come breaking in? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" I snapped.

"Well technically, I didn't break in since it wasn't only unlocked, it was WIDE OPEN," he pointed out.

_**Whoops**_

"And it's not like I'm a stranger or anything. Besides, you're supposed to tutor me today so you were expecting me."

I stared at him in complete disbelief. _This guy turned up _everywhere_ I went! _**_STALKER_!**

"So what, are you going to stalk me everywhere I go now?" I demanded.

"I don't call it 'stalking', I think of it as 'watching very intensely with interest'," he stated with his trademark smirk.

"That _is _stalking," I informed him. "You know where I **live **for God's sake!"

"I didn't follow you home, if that's what you're implying," he said, rolling his eyes. "I know where you live because I gave you a ride home, remember?"

_UGHHHH! WHY DID I EVER AGREE TO THAT_?!

"How could I forget," I said through gritted teeth.

_How could _anyone_ forget_?

(_… exactly! You agree, don't you!)_

"I know. I'm just _that _awesome," he said, walking past me and up the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I demanded, running after him.

"To your room. Where else would I be going?" he replied.

Before I could even attempt to stop him, he made his way into my room and stretched out making himself comfortable on my bed like a big lazy jungle cat.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah... but I am," he stated smugly, placing his hands behind his head.

"Get out!" I said angrily, pointing at the open door.

I knew that I could have been kinder with my words, but at that moment, I was beyond my boiling point and I didn't feel like dealing with this. However, my cold words didn't even seem to affect him as he casually shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmmm... I would hate to hear what our principal would say if she knew about your outright refusal to help a struggling student in need..." he said slyly, turning on the TV.

_This was _**BLACKMAIL!**

_Oh, he was good... he was very good... but I would show him!_

… _eventually._

For now, all that I could do was give in and wait for the perfect opportunity for revenge to present itself. I sighed in frustration as I shut the door behind me and sat down in my computer chair which was farthest that I could get from Patch. For a moment, I just sat there staring at him as he flipped through the channels with a triumphant smile.

"Sooo, what ever happened to the tutoring that you made a big scene over? I asked finally with raised eyebrows, breaking the silence.

"Umm... well... we're taking a break," he said, sprawling out those long mus... _STOP, NORA!_

Pfft! We hadn't even _started _yet! What am I even talking about? This doesn't have anything to do with tutoring! It was _never _about the tutoring. That was just the excuse that got him here. Well, I guess that he gets credit since it worked.

_Bravo, Patch, bravo... score one for you._

"Angel," he said, noticing my self-appointed safe distance. "You can come sit over here, you know."

I said nothing as I eyed him carefully. He saw the uncertainty waring in my eyes and continued to try to convince me.

"I don't bite," he said, holding his hands up as if to prove his innocence.

How funny it would be if he turned out to be a vampire... well, not so funny for me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my iPod before taking a seat next to him. Then I put the stereo sound headphone plugs into my ears and took a deep breath as 'This is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars began to play.

I felt Patch shift next to me and when I looked to the side I was surprised by how close we were. Our hips were touching- we were _that _close. I cleared my throat and edged away uncomfortably. The next thing that I knew, Patch took one of my headphones from me and lifted it up to his own ear to listen as well.

"30 Seconds To Mars... cool," he said with a nod of approval.

"You like them?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, they're awesome," he commented and I smiled.

_AHHHH, why am I smiling_?!

(_Whine)_

Why do we have to have something in common? Now I'm going to want to be nice to him! That's just great!

_Think mean, Nora, think MEAN!_

"So, who else do you like?" he asked.

"Well... Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, Panic! At The Disco, Linkin Park, Papa Roach, Three Days Grace, Seether..." I started to name off some of my favorite bands and he smiled.

He stole my iPod 6th generation touch right out of my hands and began to scroll through the artists.

"Do you have anything by Senses Fail or The Used?" he asked and I shook my head.

"What?!" he said in shock. "Shame on you. You suck."

"You blow!" I defended.

"You swallow," he said, giving a comeback that I wasn't ready for, all that I could do was stutter.

"Ha!" he said teasingly and poked me in the ribs.

I laughed and playfully hit him in the arm.

_Am I... am I _flirting_ with him?_!

I immediately became silent and looked down at the ground. Patch turned to my nightstand and began to dig through the drawer beneath it.

_What a snoop_.

When he turned back to me, he was holding a photo book that I hadn't seen in years... and for a good reason. How did he manage to find that?! My eyes widened at the sight of it and I immediately made a jump for it.

"Nope!" Patch said, easily lifting the book out of my reach.

"Gimme!" I said desperately, jumping on top of him as I tried to reach for the album. He laughed as we rolled across the bed, wrestling for the stupid thing. In the end, he was sitting on top of me so that I couldn't move as he flipped through the pages of photos.

"Can't … breathe..." I said breathlessly from underneath him and he smirked.

That album was _private!_

I didn't want him to see-

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to a woman in a picture... too late.

I didn't even have to look to know who he was talking about.

"My mother..." I muttered bitterly.

After that, there was silence and he didn't bring her up again. Even though he knew nothing about it, he had enough common sense and courtesy to realize that he had struck a nerve.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three complete... so what did you think? Whose side are you on, Patch or Nora's? With friends like hers who needs enemies, right? Next chapter is the fair, it's called <span>'It's Not A Date!'<span>**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It's impossible to know if you guys like a story or not if we don't hear from you. Plus, it makes an authors day :)**


	4. Chapter 4- IT WASN'T A DATE!

**DISCLAIMER:_ I OWN NOTHING, ESPECIALLY HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS AND QUOTES_**

**THIS CHAPTER: _IT'S FRIDAY AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS...THE FAIR! _**

******_I've been asked about the length of this story, it's drafted to be somewhere around 28 or so chapters so when I say in the story we have a long ways to go, I mean it ;) Hope this clears it up for those of you inquiring and please feel free to ask your questions I love that you're interested! The fact that you guys are reviewing is such a great feeling, especially since I'm not fully comfortable with this style, your words mean the world to me. Okay, on with the story..._

**You know what to do; read and review ;) plz and ty**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>_

**"IT WASN'T A DATE!"**

Have you ever had deep feelings for someone and were just too stubborn to admit it? Have you ever wanted to be closer to someone, but you just didn't know how? Have you ever _loved _someone?

_Yeah, me neither!_

Anyways, enough with the mushy nonsense and on with the story! I am no where _near _finished telling you my unbelievable life story and it's going to take a while. So sit back and relax with your bag of popcorn while you enjoy my own twisted fairy-tale!

_-monotone voice-_

_Silence is golden. Please don't ruin the story by adding your own soundtrack. Thank you._

Ever since the beginning of time (_which is sixteen years ago, FYI_), I've never believed in mushy romance or happy cheesy endings. Well, in the conditions that I grew up in... could you blame me? I have never felt love, _never_; all that I have ever known are hate and bitterness. After all, living with my dear old dad Hank, I've developed an inner source of negativity since I've never been shown the positive side of things, especially when it comes to life and love.

It's alright, you don't need to pity me; I've grown used to it over the years and it no longer hurts me the way it once did. I've learned the hard way that fate doesn't come knocking on your door delivering happy ending to you personally, you have to fight for what you want and make it your own. Fairy-tales are better left to books where dreamers can lose themselves in a world of unrealistic realities.

But not me.

Maybe if I had grown up in better circumstances, then maybe I would be like every other teenage girl, dreaming of the day when their Prince Charming would come and sweep them away. However, it was _never _like that for me. I have never had any real dreams like that before and I have _never _even _hoped_ to find my "Prince Charming" because I've never _wanted_ one; I'm better off on my own.

However, my "Prince Charming" had a whole different plan mapped out for me. First off, Patch doesn't even come close to "Prince Charming", he's more of a "Prince Douchebag". Everyone thinks he's some kind of angel, the only kind of angel Patch Cipriano could ever be is a "Fallen Angel".

Perfect, now that you understand, let's move on.

So anyway, I don't know why Prince Douchebag had such an interest in me, but he never gave me an option about our relationship. He decided to use his "royal" ways to his advantage and took full control. I tried my hardest to get rid of him, but this is _Patch Cipriano _that we are talking about!

Trying to get rid of him is like trying to tear a cat away from a birdcage or...whatever, it's impossible! Nevertheless, it was Friday night and I would have it all to myself- **NO PATCH! **It was just going to be a fun night out at the fair with me and my best friends. :-D

_Aww crap, didn't they _invite _Patch to come _with us?

_Damn, that presents a problem._

_Oh well, I'll find a way to ditch him._

**MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_-thinks up evil plan-_

Hey, I had barely survived one week with Patch, one more night could mean disaster, it could be the end of me! You don't want that do you? The worst part was that he knew where I _lived_! He could come over _anytime _that he wanted to and I wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. I'm thinking that I will board up my house so that he will never be able to get in ever again.

_-laughs like a maniac-_

hmm... I _do_ have some extra boards in the shed...

Ughh! Who am I kidding? Knowing Patch, he would probably just bring a chainsaw and make his own way in to get to me. God, talk about having an **obsessed stalker!** Well, at least I won't be seeing him tonight, thank God.

I'll make sure of that...

Throwing on jeans, a T-shirt, and my converse, I quickly made my way down the stairs while putting my unruly curls up in my usual casual ponytail. I was already late and I could care less what I looked like at this point. It wasn't as if my hair was going to coöperate anyhow. If I hadn't wasted so much time thinking of ways to destroy Patch Cipriano, then maybe I would already be at the fair with my friends.

But _nooooo!_

I grabbed my car keys off the kitchen counter and stopped to glance at my reflection in the hallway mirror. When I was fairly satisfied that I didn't have ketchup or mustard all over my face or anything in my teeth, I grabbed some money and made my way to the door. However, something happened before I even reached it.

"Where are you going, Nancy?" a deep voice demanded.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see my father standing there with the typical beer bottle clutched in his hand. He wasn't drunk _yet_, but that would all change very soon.

"It's Nora actually," I replied coldly.

He couldn't even remember his own daughter's name. Gee, what a _great _daddy, he's a real _father of the year_, _number one dad_ material. Lucky me!

"What's the difference?" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

What's the difference? What's the **difference?! **Nancy and Nora are completely different names! I glared at him and walked off, not wanting to deal with him at the moment, but he roughly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"Don't you walk away from me!" he yelled in my face, tightening his grip. "Did I tell you that you could go anywhere?! No!"

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I said, trying to pull away from him.

"Good! I _should _be doing a lot more to you!" he shouted angrily.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as I tore myself away from him and ran out the door.

I had expected for him to come after me, but he didn't. While I was starting up my car, he stood on the porch, screaming at me even as I began backing out of the driveway.

"That's right! Leave, you stupid little bitch! Leave just like your filthy slut of a mother did! You're just like that ugly whore!" he shouted furiously at me.

_Just breathe, Nora. It's only two more years..._

As I parked my car in the parking lot, I had to take a minute to myself to block out Hank's words. I wouldn't let him ruin tonight for me. Tonight was _my_ night.

_I'm not like my mother! I'm not..._

Why did I care about it so much? My father's words shouldn't have affected me... but they did.

Ughh! Why?!

I slapped myself in the forehead as I climbed out of the car, forcing myself to forget everything that had just happened. I straightened myself out and then set out to find Vee and Bella.

They had to be around here somewhere. Sure enough, I finally found them waiting by the front gate just like they had promised, and I was met by the many lights of the rides and booths. When they saw me, their faces lit up and they ran over to give me a hug.

_AHH! Deathly tight, bear crushing hugs! Help!_

"Where have you been? You're twenty minutes late," Bella scolded.

"Twenty-three minutes," Vee corrected, looking down at her watch, making me roll my eyes.

"I had some... err... problems," I said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked with concern, noticing how tense I was.

I had never told either of them about my dad. In fact, I had never told _anyone_. I know that I should have, but some things are better left unspoken. It saved a lot of trouble and was best kept a secret.

"Nothing," I lied, forcing smile. "Come on, let's have some fun!" I said cheerfully, pulling them towards the rides.

"Wait!" Vee said, making me stop. "We have to wait for Patch."

"What? Why?" I asked before even thinking about what I had said.

"Well, we _did _invite him, didn't we? Don't you think that it would be beyond wrong to just leave him?" she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

There was silence as I looked around, pretending to think. Hmm, what do _I _think about that? Would it _really _be wrong?

"No," I said simply, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm going to laugh when you two end up getting married," Vee said with a smirk. "Then, at your wedding, I'm going to say 'I told you so!"

_I swear, I will die a thousand deaths before that happens! I refuse!_

"Pfft! Yeah, like _that _is _ever _going to happen!" I scoffed.

"Hey! It happened to Angelo and Jade, didn't it?" Bella pointed out and Vee agreed.

_Hey, my life cannot be compared to a romance novel! That's not fair!_

"Enough with the non-existent romance characters!" I demanded, making them laugh at my outburst.

_Err, I do not like being laughed at! This is a serious matter!_

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed, which only made them laugh harder.

"Don't get angry, Lady Jade. Your Sir Angelo will be here soon," Vee mocked in a British accent.

_Oh, no he won't._

_I'll make sure of that_... *_heehee*_

I've got a plan or two up my sleeve.

"Yeah, about that," I said with a sad voice as I looked down at the ground. "He's not coming, guys."

"What? Why not?" Bella asked suddenly.

Hmm... I should have known that that question was bound to come up. Damn, what was my reason again?

_Think, Nora, think._

_AHA!_

"Well, he called me a little while ago and told me that he wasn't going to be able to make it because he was sick," I lied with sympathetic eyes. "He was really sorry about it because he really wanted to come."

I looked at them hopefully, trying to see if my fib had fooled them. Vee said nothing as she gave me suspicious eyes, but Bella however, completely bought it.

"Aww, I really wanted to hook you guys up," Vee whined still sizing me up and I had to keep myself from shuddering.

"Oh well, maybe next time," I said with a dramatic sigh.

Oh yes, mission accomplished! Right now I'm having a party inside doing the happy dance, but I have to keep it on the down low. I don't want them to know how abnormally happy I am right now.

_WOOOOHOOOOO!_

**NO PATCH, NO PATCH, NO PATCH, NO PAT-**

"Hey, guys," an all too familiar voice said, making me freeze in place.

_I think that God must hate me. :'(_

"Hey, Patch," Vee said sweetly. "Gee, that was a fast recovery. Don't you think, NORA?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

She knew that I was lying right from the beginning.

"What?" Patch asked in confusion, being the only lost one here.

So much for my 'grand plan'. I forced an uneasy smile and began to do something between a cough and a laugh.

Ughhhh, I feel a way of nausea coming on.

_Have you ever been the victim of a setup? If so, then you must know how I feel right about now. Vee and Bella ran ahead of me and Patch because they thought that it was 'necessary' for us to get to know each other._

Pfft! My _ass_!

For the past... hold up, let me check the time... two minutes and thirty-five seconds, neither of us have said anything. Yes, I'm keeping track of the time. But knowing Patch, he was bound to say something at any moment now. Oh look, he's opening his mouth! Shock. -_-

"So, do you want to go on the-" he started, but I quickly cut him off.

"No," I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, how about the-" he began.

"Nope," I answered.

"Do you want to go on _anything_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"With you? God, no," I replied, turning away.

"Are you always like this?" he questioned.

"Only around you," I sneered. "I wish that Scott was here," I said with a sigh with the intention of irritating him.

Oh, it worked all right.

I felt him tense beside me and I smirked.

Yeah, that's called _jealousy_, dear old Patchy.

Feel the sting.

"You think that you would have a better time with him than with me?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"Hell yes. It doesn't even come _close_," I continued, loving how angry I could make him. "And then after our _perfect date_, the goodnight kiss would be amazing. I bet that he's a _really_ good kisser."

I was lying through my teeth, but it was fun seeing just how far I could push him.

"Don't even get me started on how incredible the passionate sex would be," I said with dreamy eyes.

I was just joking, but Patch took it too seriously. God, doesn't he have a sense of humor?

Pfft! Probably not.

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to a ride.

_Hey! He can't do that!_

"No! I don't want to go! You can't make me!" I said, making him laugh.

"Want to bet?" he challenged.

Before I could do anything more, he picked me up bridal style and carried me on the ride against my will.

_How dare he?!_

I kicked and screamed in his arms, but he held me tight, although we did get quite a few stares. He forced me on the ride and lowered the front bar down on my lap so that I could no longer make my daring escape.

_Crap_

The people around us were giving us strange looks from the ridiculous scene that I was making.

"It's her first time," Patch explained with an innocent angelic smile.

All of the people nodded their heads in understanding and my jaw fell open.

Umm, _hello_, people! Can't you see that I am _not _having a good time?! How could you actually believe _him_?! He speaks complete bullshit! No, they all look at him and see an angel, I see the truth, the only kind of angel he is is a FALLEN angel!

I suddenly shut up and grabbed onto the support bar as the ride began to move. The small compartment that we were seated in was going up slowly at an angle and I had time to look around. As I looked over the side, I discovered that we were in a boat... and we were floating on water. I suddenly gasped as realization hit me and I began to desperately pull on the bar.

"What's wrong?" Patch asked as if there was no reason for me to be upset.

"This is a water ride!" I exclaimed, giving him a horrified glance.

"Yeah, I believe it was the last time that I checked. Hmm, do you think that all of the water gives it away?" he said, deciding to be a wise ass.

"Idiot! I can't get wet!" I said, shaking my head.

"And why not? Are you _scared_, Angel?" he asked. "It's not like you're going to melt or something."

"I have a _WHITE _shirt on!" I screamed at him.

As soon as I said those words, his eyes traveled down to my chest as if he didn't believe me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable as I felt his piercing stare burning right through my clothes.

_Hey! He's not allowed to look there!_

I quickly folded my arms across my chest, snapping him out of his trance as he looked back up at me.

"So, what's your point?" he asked with a smirk, making me gawk at him through narrowed eyes.

What's the point? Oh, I'll tell him what the point is! I have a problem flashing everyone, especially if _Patch _is one of those many eyes! Do I look like a whore?! _Sorry, but no_.

"The point is-" I began, but was quickly cut off as the boat sped downward and we were both consumed beneath a humongo wave.

When the boat came out on the other side, we were both soaked to the bone and one of us was about to be charged with man slaughter.

One guess who that person was and the first doesn't count.

Yeah, you bet it was me!

"Have a nice day!" a man said _too _cheerfully, helping us off the ride.

I hope he dies a painful death!

… after _I'm _done with Patch, of course.

_Hmm... I feel awfully cold all of a sudden..._

I looked down to see my now see through shirt clinging tightly to my body and I let out a squeal as I quickly covered 'the girls'. Patch noticed my sudden reaction and looked down at my chest again.

"Don't look, you perv!" I screeched, trying to cover as much of myself as possible.

Patch ignored me as he walked towards me with a smirk. His wet shirt was clinging tightly to his rippling muscles underneath his jacket and I couldn't help but look. _Okay, maybe even drool a little...Hey! Don't judge, you would too if you were me!_

Since when does Patch have the body of a celebrity?! This is ridiculous! How is this even remotely fair?!

"Stay away!" I demanded, shutting my eyes.

The next thing that I knew, I felt a warmth come over me and I opened my eyes to see that Patch had placed his leather jacket around me, which was surprisingly warm...and smelled _really_ good too... As much as I hated him, I was grateful to have something to cover up with and I pulled it closer. However, I was not going to show_ him_ any gratitude. I walked right on past him and he had to run to catch up with me.

"What? No thank you?" he asked with disappointment.

"Why would I thank you? _You're_ the reason I'm soaking wet!" I snapped.

"This way!" he said, ignoring me, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the tallest roller coaster in the world.

I gazed up at it as if it were God, and my mouth fell open.

"Holy sh-" I started.

"Nora! Patch! Over here!" someone called.

We looked over to see Vee and Bella at the front of the line.

As we made our way over to them, people gave us evil glares, apparently not pleased that we were cutting the whole line. When Vee saw Patch's jacket hanging from my shoulders, she raised an eyebrow at me and I began to shake my head.

Oh, God, what must she think?

_It's not like that! Eww_

"No, this isn't what it looks like," I tried to convince her, but Patch wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned his head against mine.

"Aww, come on, _Angel_. Why shouldn't they know about us?" he asked, purposely giving the wrong impression.

"There _is _no us!" I hissed, pushing away from him.

I caught Vee and Bella exchanging amused expressions and I rolled my eyes as I followed them on the ride. I slid into one of the compartments seated for two, expecting Vee to get in after me, but instead, Patch did. Before I even had time to object, Vee and Bella quickly locked and secured the compartment properly.

"Have fun, you two!" they said, snickering as they ran off.

_Such __**BETRAYAL!**_

Being locked in a two-seat compartment with Patch was beyond torture!

The roller coaster jerked forward and began its way up a long steep hill. I still refused to be on this ride, the _Archangel_, alone with _him _and began to tug on the bars that bound me to my seat. In truth, I would have a heart attack if those bars really _did _slide off because that would mean that I would fall to my death... actually, that sounds a lot more appealing than being with Patch.

"You might as well give up. Let's face it, Angel. You're stuck with me," he said with a smirk.

I groaned and slumped down in my seat.

I hated it when he was right.

Life stinks sometimes... scratch that, my life _always _stinks.

"So, I was thinking about our relationship..." he said as the roller coaster took it's nice slow time traveling to the top.

"What relationship?!" I burst out. "I hate you, you hate me. What is so hard to understand about that?!"

"I know that this is kind of soon, but..." he continued, completely ignoring my outburst. "I think that we should go steady."

"_What_?!" I literally choked out.

"Oh, I knew that you would agree," he said with a mischievous grin. "I've always felt that there was something between us."

"There's _nothing _between us!" I corrected him.

"Perfect! Let's celebrate with a kiss," he said, leaning forward.

My eyes went wide as I backed away, but his lips followed after me.

_Oh my God_!

He's _really _going to do it!

When his lips were only inches from mine, a miracle happened: the roller coaster _finally_ flew down at a steep angle.

_Oh, God, that's high_!

I let out a high-pitched scream and grabbed onto the closest thing around... _shit, that's Patch, isn't it_?

He smirked smugly as he felt me grab him tightly and he placed a strong arm around my shoulders.

"I could get used to this," he said with a laugh.

_Err, now I understand why people commit suicide_.

I think that that 'miracle' was a curse in disguise.

After a couple hours, the rides had worn us all out and we stopped to get ice cream. Vee and Bella both got vanilla, but I prefer _**choc-o-late! **_I dug in my pocket to get my money, but nothing was there.

Of course, this happens to _me!_

I must have lost my money on one of the rides. I let out a groan of frustration and pouted.

_Goodbye beautiful, mouth-watering, delicious, tasty, irresistible ice cream_.

_:'( -SOB- :'(_

Patch of course noticed this and pulled out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for it," he offered, pulling out a ten-dollar bill.

As much as I wanted the ice cream, I was _not _about to let him pay for it. We would seem like too much of a couple and that would be _beyond_ awkward.

"No, I don't want any," I lied.

"Oh, really?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh well, your loss. Too bad. This ice cream looks really good too. Look at that creamy texture, it even smells good."

He began to wave the chocolate ice cream cone he was holding slowly in front of my face and it was impossible to look away.

_No! Not that! Anything but that! This is torture_!

Those words of his really got to me and I found myself being hypnotized by the ice cream.

_Drooling_

_It looks so good!_

"What a shame," he said with a dramatic sigh.

_Must... have... _**_ICE CREAM! _  
><strong>

"Fine!" I quickly said, stealing the ice cream right out of his hands as I brought it up to my mouth so that I could devour the nirvana.

He smirked triumphantly as he paid for it and quickly followed after me. I was so distracted by the chocolatey slice of heaven ice cream wonder in my hands, that I barely noticed his arm slip around my waist. I tried to move away, but his grip tightened as he brought me closer to him.

"So, your place or mine?" he whispered, making me choke on my ice cream. "Relax, I was just kidding... unless you really want to, of course."

"Sorry, but no," I said with cold steel-gray eyes and he pretended to sigh in disappointment.

"So, Babe, did you have fun on your _date_?" Vee asked from behind us, making sure to emphasize the word 'date'.

"It _wasn't _a date!" I instantly defended as my cheeks burst into flames.

Patch noticed my reaction and grinned that sexy devilishly grin that promised he was up to no good. I mean, he did that _UGLY_ thing he does with his mouth...

"Well, _I _had fun on our _date_," he said, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

As soon as his lips came in contact with my skin, I let out a disgusted squeal and began to wipe my cheek frantically, desperately trying to get rid of his warm touch that sent electricity ratcheting through my body.

-_- _Traitorous friends, traitorous body_! -_-

"It _**WASN'T **_a _date_!" I repeated, running after Patch as he began to laugh.

_It's official; God hates me_...

* * *

><p><strong>For those wondering the P&amp;N's you see in my stories are line breaks ;) I hope that the left alignment makes it easier for you to read, if not please let me know. <strong>

**Don't forget to review!** It helps feed my muse and generally keeps me updating faster** :)**

*****IF YOU REVIEW AS ANONYMOUS OR GUEST I CAN'T RESPOND :( FYI... I do respond to all other reviews so ty :D**


	5. Chapter 5- VOLLEYBALL

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I OWN NOTHING, NOT EVEN PATCH OR HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**_

_**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK THANK YOU THANK YOU... TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE REVIEWING! THE FACT THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS IS MAKING IT EVEN MORE FUN TO WRITE :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>_

"**VOLLEYBALL****"**

In life, you should always have a backup plan just in case reality decides to turn against you, because there's always _something _that goes wrong.

Let's face it, shit happens.

And in my case, I need lifetime insurance because I'm completely accident prone. Shit happens, and it often happens to me. Plus the fact that Fate decided to place me at the number one person on its blacklist doesn't really help me much either. Sometimes I get a lucky pass, but as you can tell from the past incidents -_coughmoviescough-_, I can be a klutz (although _that _was mostly Patch's fault, I was just the unfortunate victim in the wrong place at the wrong time). However, even with how cursed my life is, God _did _happen to send me one _NOT _fallen angel in disguise.

And hell _nooo_, it's _not_ Patch, obviously, since he's _fallen_ at best, so get rid of that little thought right _now_!

Its my aunt, the last _real _remaining family member that I have left. On rare occasions when my father would come home early, she would let me spend the night at her place and I was grateful for it. Okay, okay, I guess that God _does _care about me... a little, so I should give him some credit.

Maybe he doesn't _hate _me... he just **strongly **dislikes me.

I would move in with my aunt if it were my choice, but then she would question me on why I wanted to and I would have to explain to her about my dear, old daddy-kins.

Not fun. No thank you.

It's better to just lay low and keep quiet about it. Some secrets aren't meant to be told, that's why they're called _secrets_. When I said that I never told anyone, I meant exactly what I said. I didn't go and tell my best friends, I didn't even tell my closest family member; it was my secret and my secret _alone_.

Yeah I know, I was stupid to keep quiet about it, but you aren't **me**.

Everyone always hears stories like mine and they say things like '_Oh my God, she's an idiot. She should have told somebody. Why did she put up with it_?' or '_If it were_ * insert random bullshit here*...'

However, when it actually _happens _to you, it's a whole different story; you _become _one of those girls on TV with tragic life stories. Sure, you _want _to tell somebody, but some things are easier said than done.

When you're in a situation like mine, you learn to deal things out and you begin to lean towards the good things in life since they're the only thing left for you to appreciate. For me, that was volleyball. At first it was nothing, it was just an escape, but then I became really attached to it and it became my everything, one of the few things that I looked forward to.

Speaking of volleyball, this is where the next chapter comes in. Oh yes, it involves a _lot _of volleyball. In fact, volleyball was the whole reason for the next big scene coming up.

_Shhhh! It's a secret..._

… _well, I guess not anymore..._

I'm starting to hate everything that I once loved because they're all leading to one thing... Patch.

**I HATE PATCH!**

Okay, good, glad we got _that _cleared up and out-of-the-way. Moving on...

_-clears throat-_

Yes, it's true, you will see those three typed words many times in this story, so I'm just giving you a heads up warning. Anyways, on with the story!

This chapter begins as I'm sitting in class during third period. I'm skipping past all the boring stuff... unless, of course, you would like to know how many Z's I counted throughout the beginning of the day. I bet it doesn't sound so interesting to you now, does it?

Ha! I didn't think so.

So like I said, I was sitting towards the end of third period, looking down at the paper in my hands. I had just been handed my volleyball schedule for the year and I was skimming over the practice dates.

Only _Tuesday and Thursdays_?!

-_- Son of a bitch -_-

I was hoping for at _least _three practices per week, just great, just freaking perfect. That's one extra day with my old man each week. Perfect.

I continued to curse under my breath as I looked over the rest of the paper. It wasn't long before I felt a shadow hovering over me, spying down over my shoulder. This didn't surprise me at all. In fact, I was actually _expecting _this. After almost two full weeks with Patch, I was just about used to having him hang all over me twenty-four seven by now.

God, that's sad.

_-mentally scolds self-_

"Hmm... I didn't know that you were into volleyball..." I heard Patch mutter from behind me.

With a quick glance of my eyes, I could see Patch peering over my shoulder and I quickly put my schedule away.

"Don't you have biology questions to answer?" I asked with a dramatic sigh.

"Nope, I finished it all," he said matter-of-factually.

"I don't believe you," I said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, check them if you don't believe me," he said while shoving his notebook into my hands.

Well, I guess I have no choice, _do_ I?

I studied him before quickly skimming over his answers. Hey, actually, these answers are pretty well researched, he's really sma... wait. Why do these answers... look just... like... mine..?

_HEY!_

"Patch!" I said and he laughed as I hit him with the notebook. "You cheater! Quit being lazy and find your own answers, you're not dumb!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he said with an evil grin. "Your notebook was wide open and I couldn't resist."

I just rolled my eyes and turned back around in my desk, deciding to drop the conversation there.

Haha, he _hates_ it when I do that.

I feel better now.

-_smiles wickedly-_

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" he asked from behind me.

_Good feeling gone._

"Nothing with you," I replied bitterly just as the bell rang.

I began to gather my books and Patch swung his book-bag over his shoulder as he appeared right next to me.

"Great. I'll meet you at your house around five," he stated.

"I thought that we already went over this," I said, beginning to get aggravated. "I. Don't. Like. You."

"And. I. Really. Don't. Care. That's never stopped me before," he said, tailing me as I made my way towards my next class. "I thought we already went over _that_."

God, if you love me, even just a little, you will strike Patch dead right where he stands.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Ahhhh... Fourth period, the last class of the day, just another ninety minutes until I'm free of Patch. Damn, this is going to be the longest ninety minutes _ever_.

I was in the girls' locker room with Vee and Bella, changing into our P.E clothes for class.

_Ha! Patch can't come in here. Victory for me! :D :D :D_

"So are you really going out with Patch?" Vee asked with excitement and Bella looked up at me, waiting for my answer.

"Pfft! No! Who on earth told you that?" I replied, more focused on putting on my tennis shoes.

I knew that Patch would probably tell them some dumb lie like that and I really didn't care.

"Patch," they both said in unison, ending with small giggles.

"Figures," I mumbled just loud enough for them to hear me.

Just because Patch says something, that doesn't make it automatically true. Vee and Bella knew that it was a lie; they just wanted to tease me like the big meanies that they are. Thank God he only told my friends that ridiculous lie; they're smart enough to know what he's up to and capable of.

Now, if he told the whole school, _then _I would freak out hehe... _oh shit._

I suddenly froze as I realized the possibilities.

_Now _I was interested.

"Umm... he only told you guys that, right?" I asked, praying that the odds were in my favor.

"Yeah, like _we _would know that," Vee answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

I groaned in frustration and put my hand up to my forehead. Well, _they_ weren't helping. Oh, if he did what I think he did, he can kiss his ass goodbye.

Yeah, I'm _that _angry.

"Oh, God. What if he went and told the whole school?" I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "I would **kill **him!"

"God, that would be so incredibly funny," Vee told Bella and they laughed together.

Pfft! Easy for _them_ to say!

"I'm serious, you guys!" I said in frustration. "What if he did?"

"I don't get why you care so much," Bella said as she pinned her hair back in a casual ponytail. "Even _if _Patch told the entire school, it's not like it would be a _bad _thing. You would be the luckiest girl in school. He's freaking hot, Nora."

"I. Don't. Want. To. Be. The. Luckiest. Girl. In. School," I whined through gritted teeth as I slammed my hand down on the locker room bench, looking very much like a three-year old. Being with him would be a living nightmare.

Vee and Bella smirked at me with amused glances, trying to hold back snickers. To them I was a joke. Why didn't they take me seriously? Oh, that's right, they _want _me to be with Patch.

Like I said before: **TRAITORS!**

"Well, Jade thought the same thing about Angelo in the beginning of the story and then-" Vee started, but I rudely cut her off.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANGELO AND JADE!" I snapped with a glare for good measure.

"- during a tennis match in the royal court, Jade passed out and Sir Angelo stepped out of the game to bring her to her head chambers to ensure her good health. Then, they got to know one another and she found that he actually wasn't that bad-" she continued as if I hadn't said anything.

After those few sentences, I rolled my eyes and quit listening to the events of her silly romance novel. It was a freaking BOOK for crying out loud! God, she's such a drama queen.

When Vee was done with her great speech about her sappy love story, we all walked out of the girls' locker room only to meet the boys who had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes. Hey, girls will be girls. Next, the coach blew her whistle and we all stood in a circle as we waited for our class instructions.

"Some of you think that you can play around and get away with anything, but not in this class! That is your only rule, and if any of you decided to go against it, then I'll be seeing you again next year. I won't take any crap from anyone!" the coach began and some students made surprised faces when she said crap, making me roll my eyes.

God, some people are so immature.

"Today we will be playing volleyball," she announced and my face brightened.

Yes! Something that I'm good at! I'm not good at soft-ball, but I can play volleyball!

I'll show Patch a thing or two. Haha

The coach called on a few students to help set up the volleyball net while the rest of us stood around and waited. I took the opportunity of the little time given and stomped up to Patch. _Oooooh, he's sooo going to get it_.

_Keep it together, Nora_.

"You didn't tell anybody else, did you?!" I asked angrily, getting straight to the point.

"Tell them what?" he asked innocently.

I think I'm about to explode.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" I shouted in fury. "The same thing that you told Vee and Bella!"

"Oh, _that_. Right," he said with a smirk, moving closer to me. "No, I didn't tell anybody else... yet."

"Don't you **DARE**!" I hissed with a menacing glare.

"Okay, fine," he said and I sighed with relief for a moment, before I heard what he had to say next that is. "It'll be out little secret... for now," he finished with a wink.

"PATCH!" I exclaimed with clenched fists.

"Okay class, let's start!" the coach announced from behind me before blowing her whistle for the second time. "Divide into two teams!"

I randomly picked a team and decided to take a position in the very back. Patch, of course, decided to pick the same team and followed after me.

Oh my, what a _coincidence_.

"Ms. Grey," the coach called out and I spun around to look at her.

The coach hauled the volleyball at me and I caught it with great ease, unlike a soft-ball or baseball... At this point, all eyes were on me and I felt rather awkward.

"Ms. Grey is the best on the team," she told everyone, making me feel a little stage fright. "I want everyone to observe her movements and learn from them."

I wish everyone would stop looking at me. God, let me just predict the future for you now. Right after the coach makes a big speech about how great I am, I'm going to screw everything up and become the laughing-stock of the whole entire school.

Just watch.

I looked over at Vee and Bella who gave me small thumbs-up and a little confidence began to grow inside me.

Oh, what the hell.

"Okay, play ball!" the coach called out as she clapped her hands together.

As soon as she blew the whistle for the third time, I immediately started the game, serving the ball perfectly over the net with such a power that even some of the experienced students were left in awe.

Well, at least I didn't have a klutz moment there.

I began to feel even more confident and got really into the game. I made sure that Patch was watching when I wickedly spiked the ball and when I hummed the ball over the net so far that everyone had to run after it. In truth, I wasn't much of a show-off type person, but I wanted to get at Patch in some way. And I honestly don't even know why.

I could feel his eyes burning into me the whole time and I couldn't help but smirk. At least volleyball was _something_ that he couldn't take away from me. There was _no way_ that he could ruin this for me. There was finally something that Patch couldn't beat me in, something he couldn't even compare to.

Yeah, how does _that _feel, Patch 'ol buddy 'ol pal?

_-laughs mockingly-_

Throughout the game, everything was going fine until one of the opposing team members managed to defend one of my attacks and it was now their serve. This is where the turning point of this whole chapter takes place.

What went wrong: my over-confidence got the best of me.

I was so into the game, so full of myself at that point, that I didn't even feel the need to stay completely focused. It was an idiotic amateur move that I made, but that's what always happens to a person like me. I never even saw it coming either.

God, doesn't that suck or what? I hate it when that happens.

Instead of keeping my eye on the ball, I turned my head to the side to see Patch who was standing to the far back. The main thing that had caught my attention in the first place was that he was _surrounded_ by girls. They weren't interested in the game and, instead, chose to flirt with **_Patch_**, the sexiest boy in Coldwater high, the class angel, he was a real charmer that snake... I mean guy...

I mean, I'm most certainly _not jealous _or anything!

Pfft! Why would you even _think _that?!

I would never, I mean, I don't- don't- UGHHHH!

YOU GET THE POINT!

THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD..I COULD..

_STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! _

_:-O -Don't you roll your eyes at me!- :-O  
><em>

I narrowed my eyes at him as I sent him a death glare from hell, but he was too _busy _to even notice! _Jerk! _I hate him. I know I've never told you that before, I've been keeping it to myself but it's time I came clean. It's official, I'm breaking it to you now. **I hate Patch**.

_-GRRRRR-_

_Watch this, I'll show him_!

But at that very moment, there was a bunch of 'look out!'s and I didn't even get a chance to turn around before I felt a searing pain as something collided directly into my head, sending me to the floor. I felt reality bite me in the ass as I landed with a hard thud on the hardwood, less than half-way conscious. Yep, it's official again, _God hates me_ was the last thing that went through my head before it was lights out.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

My eyes slowly began to flutter open and I was immediately blinded by a white light. There was only one place that could explain all of this: the nurse's office. As soon as I realized this, I sat up abruptly, suddenly very much wide awake. _What the hell had just happened_?

I reached up to rub the part of my head that was burning and that's when I felt the knot forming there. My eyes went wide as I suddenly remembered how I had gotten it. Oh God, I'm such an idiot!

I hit myself on the forehead, ashamed at my own stupidity and then jumped back startled as the door to the room slid open.

"Ahh! It's good to see that you're awake," the middle-aged woman, who I guessed to be the nurse, said happily. "How are you feeling dear?"

"I guess I'm okay..." I said with uncertainty, rubbing my head and wincing at the sting that had yet to even start to fade. "I'm just a little 'out of it' but I'll be fine."

"Good. Well you've been excused from the rest of the day due to your injury since school is almost out anyhow," she said which _did _happen to cheer me up a little. "This remarkable young man has volunteered to accompany you and give you a ride home. You're a lucky girl to have someone like him around."

What remarkable young man? There's someone else in the room?

Oh please don't be-

"Patch Cipriano, thank you so much for taking the time to do this. It's such a nice thing to know there are still respectable young men like you out there," the nurse said happily and he nodded from beside her. "You can take her home now, if you'd like."

"Nooo, _anybody_ but _him_," I whined, but the nurse didn't hear me of course, she had already exited the room after handing Patch our excused passes.

Patch turned to me and walked over to stand beside me, taking my hand and pulling me forward.

"Come on, let's go," he urged, trying to pull me to my feet, but I stubbornly objected.

"Did you honestly think that I would actually go with you?" I asked bitterly. "Think again, buddy."

"It's either me or your father. Would you like me to tell them to give him a call?" he replied smartly.

..._What does he know about him_?!

I never told him _anything _about my father PATCH!

Nevertheless, I had nothing to say to that. I kept opening and closing my mouth, trying to find words again, but they had slipped out of my reach. Patch looked at me expectantly, awaiting my answer. Oooooh I _really don't like him!_

"...Fine," I said with a defeated slump of my shoulders, making him smile victoriously.

I hated giving in to him, but if the school called my **father **to come pick me up, then all hell would break loose. I basically had no choice.

He pulled me to my feet and I reluctantly followed him to his jeep. His nice, expensive fully loaded sports packaged special edition car, unlike mine. Curse him.

We got in and took off down the road towards my house. Joy.

"By the way, nice move in P.E.," he teased, making me fold my arms across my chest fuming.

"It's not funny. I didn't do it on purpose!" I snapped.

"How do you accidentally get hit in the head with a volleyball? I mean, honestly," he said with a laugh.

"WELL, IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF I WASN'T BUSY BEING DISTRACTED WHEN I WAS LOOKING AT-" I started, but quickly stopped myself as I realized what I was about to say.

There was silence for the next couple of seconds and I prayed to the God that hates me that Patch was as dumb as a box of rocks so that he wouldn't catch my mistake. However, judging by the proud smirk plastering his smug face, he seemed to have caught on instantly and the truth pleased him.

_Damn._

"You were looking at me, weren't you?" he said with a side glance, but I said nothing. _"Weren't _you?"

I scoffed and turned away from him, cursing him under my breath. What I had done was kin to suicide! Isn't today just turning out fucking lovely?

"You _WERE_!" he exclaimed with a grin as if I had just told him my secret identity as an international superhero.

"No, I was looking at Scott," I falsely corrected him with a menacing growl.

"_MEEEEEEEEE_!" he sang over me like a kindergartener.

He's so freaking immature!

_Why me God, why me_?! _What did I ever do to you_?!

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

After a **long, **mind raping ride home with Patch, we finally arrived at my farmhouse. Thank the dear Lord, I can't take it anymore.

I quickly slipped out of the jeep without saying anything more and made my way fast as I could towards the front door. Of course, I heard Patch's footsteps right behind me and I knew that this wouldn't be easy. I unlocked the door in no time and practically dove into my house, peering out of a crack through the door where Patch was standing expectantly.

"Well, thanks for the ride home," I said bitter-sweetly with an obviously forced smile. "I think I can handle it from here."

I began to slam the door in his face, but he caught it easily with one hand and began to push his way into my house. I rammed my back into the door, trying desperately to prevent him from taking one step further in, but with one powerful shove (okay, not powerful for him, but if it had been me that would have equaled three times my strength...at least.), the door was wide open and he made his way carelessly into the house.

_Hey! That's a 'breaking and entering_!

"Why _thank you _for inviting me in," he mocked as he strode on past me, taking his time as his eyes studied every detail of the part of my house he hadn't seen last time.

"You're **NOT **welcome!" I shouted as I chased after him. "Get out!"

He ignored me as he peeled his school shirt off, revealing another muscle... revealing...shirt underneath it.

_Seriously, _how does he find time to work out _AND _stalk me?!

I mean, come on, this is _ridiculous_!

_...not that I've noticed his body or anything..._

_-_- stop looking at me like that! -_-_

"Get out of my house!" I screamed angrily, pointing a finger towards the door to _politely _show him the way out.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" he said with a quick roll of his eyes as he continued on with his business. "You can't get rid of me."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he slung his shirt over the side of the living room couch and began making his way towards me. What is that look in his eyes? Okay, he's starting to scare me. Why is he coming closer? He can stop now... _helloooo, you're entering my personal space_.

_STOP_!

Everything went quiet and I just stood there, feeling unbelievably awkward. God, the tension was overflowing...tension, _not _chemistry... and it was almost too hard to take as I watched him approach me painfully slow without a word. He came so close that he was practically hovering over me. I was sooo tempted to run, but my legs had become paralyzed. Slowly, he lowered his head to where we were eye level.

"I'm...staying..." he whispered just loud enough for me to hear him.

I was in a state of shock, all that I could do was nod like an idiot.

Hmm, that almost sounded like a sexual hint... _oh, god_.

I quickly stepped back and turned away, not being able to look at him. My face had to be flushing the brightest shade of red by now. Man, I'm stupid!

"So... umm... do you want anything to drink..." I asked, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

_What are you saying, Nora?! Why don't you just invite him to move in while you're at it_!

"Sure. You have a coke?" he asked, a little surprised at my sudden change in attitude towards him I guessed.

"Coke. Right," I mumbled, still in a daze as I made my way to the kitchen.

I vacantly opened the fridge and grabbed the closest thing that I could reach, not really paying attention to anything. Then, I returned, finding him sprawled out across the couch like he lived here, and handed him the bottle in my hands. He took it slowly and then gave me a strange glance.

"Umm, Angel?" he said, making me snap back to reality. "This is water..."

"Huh?" I replied like a total moron.

"This. Is. **WATER**." he repeated slowly, noticing my dazed state.

When I still made no sign of comprehension, he poured a little of the water in his hand and splashed me in the face with it.

_Hello, that's a wake up call!_

I blinked a couple of times, finally fully conscious again... and **wet.**

Patch was still lying on the couch, looking up at me all innocently as if he had not just soaked me with **freezing **water.

_Oh no buddy, it's **on**!_

I quickly disappeared from the room, but only for a moment. When I returned, I was holding my own water bottle in my hand, ready to attack and hungry for vengeance. Patch's eyes widened as he realized my intentions.

"Oh, shit!" he said as he jumped to his feet and tried to run away,but he wasn't fast enough for me.

I flung the open water bottle at him with direct aim and he was soaked from head to toe in only seconds. He looked as if he had just taken a three-hour shower and was sputtering as he wiped his watery face to look up at me. I began to laugh uncontrollably so hard I couldn't hardly breathe. I had to use the couch to support myself as I caught my breath and looked back at Patch.

"Ha-ha ha... hehe...he umm, Patch...? What- what are you doing...?"

He was now slowly reaching for his water bottle, which was lying only a few feet away from him, with an evil glint in his eyes.

_Oh Dear God_...

I acted quickly, diving for it, sliding beside him and trying to beat him to it. Both of our hands shot out to grab it, only causing it to slide farther away. We paused to look at each other, trying to read what the other was thinking, and then we were off, dashing for the damn thing. At first, he was ahead of me, but then I decided to play dirty and elbowed him in the side, stealing the lead as he fell back with a grunt.

_Mwahahahahahahahaha!_

The bottle was practically in my reach and I went to grab it greedily, but then Patch grabbed me around the waist, pulling me back as he crawled over me.

_NOOOOOOOO!_

I was pretty much helpless, but I was a sore loser and would do whatever I could to make sure that he didn't get his filthy hands on that bottle. I grabbed the closest part of him that I could, which ended up being his leg, trying to drag him back, but he only ended up pulling me with him.

The next thing I knew, he had stopped moving and my eyes widened, knowing that that could only mean one thing: he had the water bottle. I looked up at him to see him smiling devilishly at me, waving the water bottle in my face. When he began to unscrew the bottle cap, I made no hesitation to scramble to my feet and run for my dear life.

Hey! I didn't feel like sticking around when Patch went psycho for revenge! I don't see _you_ here volunteering to be drenched in water..._okay, maybe you would...it IS Patch..._

_BUT HE COULD BE DANGEROUS WITH THAT THING!_

I ran through the kitchen and didn't stop until I was well across the other side of the house. I halted when I realized he wasn't after me. In fact, he had disappeared all together. Now the whole house was quiet... deadly quiet.

OMG this is like a horror movie... and _I'm _the victim!

I tried to control my breathing so that he couldn't hear me, but just like in the movies it only made my breathing louder, of course, as my heart began to pound out of my chest.

I carefully poked my head out from behind a wall, peering down the hallway, but he wasn't there. _Where the hell is he_?!

_Okay... it's not funny anymore Patch_...

_This is starting to get freaky_...

I knew that I couldn't stay in the same place for long, so I quietly tiptoed down the hallway with my own Jaws music playing in my mind. Isn't that just great? Now I'm going to jump at _every _single sound!

And sure enough, there was a loud creak of the floorboards from a few rooms away and I jumped three feet in the air.

_Holy $**t_

I ran and dove behind the couch in the living room, making sure to do a James Bond roll across the floor.

Hehe, I always wanted to do that... _I'm serious._

After a moment or so, I slowly peeked over the couch's edge and took a look around.

No Patch.

He was here moments ago so that meant that he was somewhere in the house on the hunt for me.

_Yikes_.

I was so busy planning a strategy of defense against Patch's psycho ass, that I hardly noticed a creak from beside me. That's when I realized that I wasn't the only one using the couch for a hideout...

Lets see... Me + Patch + alone in house …

_Holy mother of God_...

I quickly spun around just as Patch went to pour the water bottle over my head. My reflexes acted immediately and I grabbed it, holding it in place and preventing the water from falling all over me.

Now we were both up on our knees with our arms up in the air, gripping each side of the bottle as it hovered above us. Our eyes were forced to lock together and I looked up at him in horror.

"Don't do it! Stop!" I pleaded as the water bottle began to slowly tip towards me.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," he said with a laugh.

"Because I'm cute and irresistible," I tried while batting my eyes innocently at him.

"And what do I get if I let you go?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A 'thank you' and a one way ticket to heaven with a set of wings," I replied smartly.

"Sorry, that's not good enough," he said, putting all of his strength against me and I watched as it came closer and closer to me.

"Revenge isn't the answer!" I cried out desperately with shut eyes.

"Of course it isn't," he said, making me open my eyes again. "But it is an option that I'm happily deciding to take."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" I begged and he stared down at me in amusement.

"How about I put the water bottle down and you come with me Saturday?" he bargained.

"What?! NO!" I screamed with disgust.

"You know that you're going to be with me Saturday anyway, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said with an evil smirk. "I can kidnap you and force you to come or you can come willingly without a fight. So, how about it?"

_Oh, he thinks he's soooooo smart, doesn't he_?!

_This isn't fair_!

"If you agree to come with me, then I'll put down the water bottle," he said with glistening eyes. "If not..." he finished by tilting the bottle only inches from my face.

I looked back and forth between him and the water bottle for a few seconds, deciding which was worse.

_Oh, come on! Its just water_!

I took a deep breath and finished the job for him by suddenly tilting the bottle all the way, causing the water to go all over both of us.

Patch wasn't expecting this and tightened his grip on me as the water fell directly on us. I tried to pull away from him, but that only brought him with me as we toppled to the floor, soaking wet. I was sprawled on my back and he was on top of me, but I hardly had time to notice because I began to laugh as I wiped the water away from my face.

He looked down at me for a moment and then began to laugh with me. I don't know exactly what was so funny and I don't think he had a clue either, but we were laughing uncontrollably on the floor, our bodies rubbing each others with each breath we took.

Slowly, our laughs began to die down as his eyes became more serious and he looked down at me with the same look as before, the same look that I didn't like. It was as if he was taking me in little by little, studying me with deep fascination. It's hard to describe the look in his eyes, it was like they were taking it all in and giving nothing away, but at the same time they showed far too much for me to comprehend. They showed a kind of urgent longing for something and I almost felt a little intimidated being under their steady gaze.

The next thing that happened drove my mind crazy: he _slowly _began to lower his head towards mine. When I made no signs of objection, for I was paralyzed and couldn't, he took that as my permission for him to come even closer yet. I wanted to say something, but my words had caught in my throat. All I could do was watch as his lips came closer and closer to mine.

My eyes were wide with surprise as I stared up into his shimmering ones which had become blacker than black with desire. I could feel his warm breath whispering against the side of my face and I realized what was going to happen if I didn't do something about it. His eyes tore away from mine as they fell to my lips, keeping their focus there. They began to close, his lips were barely hovering over mine and were bound to be pressed against them at any second.

"I think you should leave," I said quickly, sounding a lot calmer than I actually felt.

As soon as I said that, he stopped and opened his eyes, staring down at me to read my emotions. For a few moments, he didn't move from on top of me, but after a while, he backed off of me with a reluctant sigh.

I was surprised by how easily I had pushed him away. I was expecting him to fight against me and even be a bit forceful. However, he did exactly as I had said, retrieving his things and then quickly leaving without so much as a 'bye'. It was a little strange; he wasn't acting like he usually did. I didn't understand it, but I didn't question it further because something else came to mind.

_'- during a tennis match in the royal court, Jade passed out and Sir Angelo stepped out of the game to bring her to her head chambers to ensure her good health. Then, they got to know one another and she found that he actually wasn't that bad-'_

Vee's words echoed in my head and my eyes shot wide as I noticed the similarities between the two stories of fantasy and reality.

Is it just me, or is that just _too _scary of a coincidence?

NOTE TO SELF: Do **not **fall for Patch Cipriano!

By tomorrow morning, I'll be just as cold and bitter to him as before.

NO signs of kindness!


	6. Chapter 6- THERE GOES MY CHANCE

**DISCLAIMER:_ I OWN NOTHING, ALL RIGHTS GO TO BECCA FITZPATRICK FOR GIVING ME SUCH GREAT CHARACTERS TO PLAY WITH, FOR GIVING US PATCH :)_**

**THIS CHAPTER: _NORA GETS IN SOME TROUBLE, AND NOT JUST THE BOY KIND..._**

****For the guest reviewer with the question about Bella, **no she is not inspired by Bella in Twilight, although when you asked I could see how that could work out. That is an interesting twist, however, this Bella is actually inspired by someone I know whose name is really Bella- she's Italian. I use her in a LOT of my fanfiction and my other writing in general. I love the Vee partnership and I think Vee needs to remain 'thee' friend, but Bella helps to temper Vee's neurotic side by being the more studious one who takes things in and mulls them over. Not that Vee doesn't do that as you'll see in this chapter that she does, but Bella is easy to use to have the more serious conversations allowing me to keep Vee in the 'fun' zone more.

**don't forget, READ AND REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>_

"**THERE GOES MY CHANCE****"**

Well, its Wednesday, but it's not like it matters. I've been way too busy to notice anything going on around me. Would you like to know why? (And for once, it has nothing to do with Patch) It's because all that I've been thinking about is Vee's words. I mean, come on, that's one _hell _of a coincidence. Its _too _close, _too _similar.

Now, everything that she's saying is starting to make sense to me and I'm losing my mind here! I was never one to believe in fairy-tales, fantasy, or romance. I mean, the thought was nice and everything, but they were just someone else's creative dream written down in words and nothing more; they never had a chance for existence in reality.

If anyone is to blame, then it's definitely Disney- he made every girl believe that she had a Prince Charming to call her own somewhere in the world.

You see, all that talk about 'true love' and 'happily ever after'... it never meant _anything _to me, not one single thing, because I knew what the real world was like. While all of the other girls were daydreaming about boys (or girls... One never knows these days) and romance, _I _was working hard to make my reality all that it could be so that I could have a _real_ future.

But now I'm starting to question whether there's some kind of connection between fantasy and reality. But then again, it was only _one small _coincidence, so big woopdeedoo, right?

Maybe I'm just being paranoid, who knows?

Maybe God's mocking me and screwing with my head as payback for all of my heartless bitterness. After all I've been through though, that sounds just a _tad_ bit _too _mean.

Hmm... hey I've got it!

_Maybe_ this is all just a big setup

-_looks around suspiciously-_

Maybe they _planned _to do this to me right from the start as a big practical joke.

_Oh my God, maybe I'm being_ **Punk'd!**

_Ashton, where are you_?!

_-searches for camera crew-_

…_..._

_...Maybe not_

_-sigh-_

Wait, why would they set _me _up like that? There would be no point, so _that _doesn't make any sense. Then... what? Okay, well this _could _all be just an accident... a very _suspicious _accident, but whatever. These things happen all the time, right?

God, I hope so.

But what if its _not _just an accident.

What if Vee's romance novel was some kind of recreation of my life or something?

… Even as _crazy _as that sounds, just what _if_?

And the ending... Oh, God...

What if I actually –_gulp- fall _for Patch?

I think I just threw up a little.

That will **never **happen- I'll make sure of it.

But just in case, I'll have to keep a close watch on the working progress.

No more Nice Nora.

No more giving in.

No more **Patch**.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Literature is by far the best class that I have.

My reason for this is simple: Patch **can't **talk to me.

You see, our literature teacher is like one of those evil nuns, you know, the ones that all of our parents tell us about that hit their students with rulers or whatever.

Yeah, _them_.

Our teacher, Mrs. Fridberg, is like that but ten times worse, so everyone knows to keep their mouths shut. While that's no fun since the whole class period is silent, it was heaven because that included Patch.

Yes, silence is sweet.

However, since outspoken communication wasn't an option, the students resorted to passing notes. Yes, note passing, America's number one reason students get into so much trouble in school. Of course, it doesn't seem like such a big deal... _until_ you get caught.

Okay, you've probably already guessed what's going to happen in this chapter after reading the last paragraph, right? So I'll quit giving you hints now. If you still haven't got a clue, then be prepared to be amazed.

_-dun dun-_

So it all started when I was sitting in class, doing my work and being the _good _student that I am, when I felt something tap against my leg. Of course I had to look down and, when I did, I found a crumpled up note that was addressed to me.

Hmm... should I read it?

Even though, if I get caught, it could ruin my perfect school record?

…

_Okay_!

I slid lower in my seat so that the teacher wouldn't be able to spot me and I slowly unfolded the note, trying not to make too much noise. This is what it said:

_Hey_

_So what have you been up to?_

It was as simple as that; just a normal conversation kind of thing.

But who was it from?

I looked all around me, trying not to seem too suspicious, until my eyes locked with Scott's from in front of me.

Ha! I bet that _you_ thought that note was from Patch, didn't you?

Well, it wasn't... and thank God for that!

Scott winked at me with a playful smile and then turned back around in his seat to face the front. I smiled to myself as I stared at the back of his head and then looked back down at the note. I began to write:

_Nothing much. I got hit on the head with a volleyball, if that's anything to be proud of -LOL- That wasn't very fun. What about you?_

It wasn't much, but whatever. I was never any good at starting conversations.

I folded up the note and gently threw it at his feet so that only he would notice it. He glanced down at it and then reached out a hand to grab it.

Okay, okay, I'll skip all the boring stuff and get straight down to the good stuff.

To make it easier, here is how the 'note passing' conversation went:

(Starting with Scott)

_LMAO Yeah, I heard about that. That was pretty funny :D_

_Shut up, I have my klutz moments :P I swear, that ball must have come out of no where- LOL_

_Well, if it makes you feel any better, I tripped over my own shoe laces the other day and took down three other people with me -LOL- It caused a big riot in the hallways_

_Well, I've never done THAT before, but I did get a soda spilled all over the front of my shirt once at the movies. Then I got kicked out because I was accused of 'sneaking in'_

_**Were **__you sneaking in?_

_No, the girl just hated me I guess -LOL-_

_Yeah, __**surrrre**_

_Hey, I'm serious! I did NOT sneak in. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time -LOL-_

_Liar. You're just mad because you got caught :-P_

_That's sooo not true! And like __**you **__haven't ever done anything_

_You've got me there. LOL For some reason, most of my embarrassing moments always involve food. Like once, I was eating a cupcake and some girl had to tell me that I had frosting in my eyebrows. It was horrible -LOL-_

… _Umm, Scott? How the hell do you get frosting in your eyebrows from eating a cupcake?_

_Ha, beats the hell out of me. That's what __**I **__would like to know!_

As soon as I read that last part, I let out a small laugh, causing the whole class to turn around in their seats to see what was so funny. Scott was smiling at me and we shared a silent understanding between our glances of amusement.

Unfortunately, my little 'disturbance' also caught the attention of Mrs. Frigberg and her eyes locked on mine, sending a warning. I immediately shut up and softly apologized. She decided to let me pass that time, but now she was watching me closely and I had to be extra careful with what I was doing. As she soon as she turned away, I let out a sigh of relief and quickly wrote back. I know that I shouldn't be doing it, but teenagers never listen to their conscience, do they?

_Wow, that was close. Klutz moment strikes again -LOL-_

_LOL- Nah, it was nothing. We need to hang out soon. So do you still want to?_

I was about to write back, but then I felt Patch leaning over my shoulder from behind me.

Oh, I almost forgot about him.

God, is that even _possible_?

Apparently, my little incident from only moments ago had caught his attention. Of course, it was natural for him to investigate every little thing that had my interest.

Typical

_-rolls eyes-_

He was stretched across his desk, peering over my shoulder as he skimmed over our written conversation... which was something he was _not _invited to do.

_Hey! It's **MY **personal business_!

I quickly tore it away from his gaze, crumpling it back up into a ball as I sent him a death glare from over my shoulder. He looked up at me with narrowed eyes and tried to make a small grab for it, but I pulled it out of his reach.

Normally, he would have jumped across the freakin' desk just to get his hands on it, but when he sent one quick glance at the teacher, I knew that he wasn't going to do it. I smirked at him, making sure to mock him for his failure. All he did in return was lean back in his seat with eyes trained on me, waiting for my next move.

_What was he up to_?

Whatever it was, I blocked it from my mind as I quickly wrote back to Scott.

_Sure! That would be great! We should do something this weekend. Call me later 756-8309_

I folded the paper up, made note of the teacher's location, and then threw the note back at Scott. Only this time, things didn't go the way that they were supposed to.

Before Scott even noticed the note at his feet, Patch's long leg stretched out and caught it underneath his shoe. Trying not to make myself obvious, I blindly stabbed at his leg with my pen in hopes of reclaiming the note.

Too bad that it didn't work.

His leg slid back and he quickly bent down to get the note. After that, I had no more options because the teacher looked back in my direction and all that I could do was put on a smile. _Damn it_.

However, I did take the time to peer out of the corner of my eye to see Patch's reaction as he read the rest of the note. At first he was indifferent, but then I noticed a little tension on his face and his lips thinned.

Oh, he must be reading the last part.

Whoops.

Even though he was doing a good job of keeping himself under control, I could see the anger in his ebony eyes. He smashed the note back into a ball and shoved it in his pocket. Then he took out a new piece of loose leaf paper and began to write away.

What the _hell _is he doing?!

He didn't take long to write his mischief and he smirked evilly down at his work.

_Why_ do I have a feeling that I'm _not_ going to like this?

After that, he quickly threw it back at Scott, who still hadn't noticed it.

Ughh, and for my sake, I hope he never would.

Without hesitation, I flew out of my seat and grabbed that note so fast, it should have been in the record books.

I quickly opened it up, not caring that I was still lying on my stomach on the floor. My mouth fell open when I realized what Scott was about to read:

_Sorry, but you're not my type. I would rather chain myself in hell or stab myself with a sword before I would go out with you. I can't believe that you even thought that you would actually have a chance with me. I'm already dating Patch anyway. He's perfect, so much better than you are. He's the only guy that I'll ever need and if you ever so much as try to touch me, he'll break every single bone in your whole damn body. ~Nora_

I was speechless.

And I thought that _**I **_was the psycho, gosh.

It was so threatening and downright mean, not to mention that it would have completely ruined the relationship I have with Scott.

Reading the words over and over again in my mind, I could tell that Patch had put all of his anger into this note. What was the big deal?

It's not like I was _marrying _Scott or something. Why was Patch getting so angry about a little thing like this? It made no sense.

But then again, _**boys **_in general make no sense.

Hmm... it must be a guy thing.

Patch was being so possessive of me... and I wasn't even _his_!

What's the deal?!

I didn't have much time to think about it because I felt a tap on the back of my shoulder. At first, I thought that it was Patch and I was ready to turn around and growl at him, but then I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was staring down at me with disapproval.

Mrs. Frigberg

"So, Ms. Grey, would you like to share that with the rest of the class?" she asked in a _very_ demanding voice.

From the side, I saw Patch smirking at me and I felt my throat go dry.

I think I want to cry.

"Ms. Grey?" she repeated sternly.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Without any hesitation, I picked myself up off the floor and got right back in my seat, crumpling the note in my fist as I looked up at the teacher.

I admit it, I was terrified.

I was the student with a perfect record and perfect grades – I had never gotten in trouble before. What can I say?

"Would you like to read that to the class?" she asked, mostly giving a command not so much asking.

All that I could do was shake my head with wide eyes, praying that she would cut me some slack. _Just this once, please God, please_!

By now, all eyes were on me and I was the class' new entertainment. It broke my heart when I saw Scott looking curiously at me, waiting to hear what the note had to say.

Oh, God... if I had to read that out loud, then...

_- prays for a heart attack -_

I looked to the side to see Patch with his hands behind his head, leaning back as he watched me with clear amusement. It was obvious to me that he was enjoying every minute of this.

I hate him so much right now, it's unbelievable.

"Well, we're waiting, Ms. Grey. Are you going to read it?" she repeated once again.

Am I the only one who absolutely **hates **it when a teacher refers to you by your last name?

Even though I hate it mostly because it's my father's name, it's still pretty damn aggravating to be called that all the time.

I quickly shook my head again with wide, terrorized eyes.

"Oooo Oooo I'll read it!" Patch announced, raising his hand.

Everyone turned to him as he reached out and snatched the note right out of my hands. The teacher made no sign of objection, so he opened it up with excitement in his eyes.

He. Wouldn't. _**DARE.**_

He shut his eyes and put a fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat, just to make sure that my heart was pounding out of my chest.

Oh, that was happening alright! Believe me, it was racing!

"Sorry, but you're not my-" he started, but I tore it away from him in the blink of an eye.

I couldn't let him do it. Even if I was going against the teacher, I just _couldn't_. It wasn't right.

I looked back up at the teacher with pleading eyes, ready to make one hell of a good explanation.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Frigberg. I'm willing to accept the consequences and I promise that this will never happen again," I said softly so that only the few students next to me could hear.

I knew exactly how to kiss up to a teacher and I always found the right words to say to get me out of anything.

"I would like to see you in the hall, Ms. Grey," she finally said and I followed her out into the hallway while the rest of the class watched.

Once we were outside the classroom, I held my breath as I turned to face my teacher. I was begging for a miracle here.

"Ms. Grey, you are usually my star student who I trust to act as a role model for the rest of those kids. What happened?" she asked, softening a bit.

"I don't know," I replied quietly, biting down on my lip. "It was an honest mistake, I swear. It won't happen again."

In her eyes, I saw a silent acceptance of my apologetic explanation. And from that, I knew that I was okay and everything was going to be fine.

"I know that you have always been a good student and you don't tend to cut up, so I'll let you go this time, but take this as a warning. If this ever happens again, you'll force me to do something that I really don't want to do. Do you understand?" she said, deciding to let me slip.

I silently nodded and took the precaution.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Finally, it was time for break and I was extremely thankful for it after what I had been through all because of Patch.

I made a mental note to kill him later, but for now, I couldn't deal with him.

I just needed to be with my friends right now, **NOT **including Patch.

However, one thing happened that I would _never _have expected.

I was with Vee and Bella for break and we were just talking about random things when someone approached us. I'll tell you right now, it wasn't Patch.

There's only one more possibility, people.

"Hey, Nora," the voice came from behind me.

All three of us turned around to see Scott approaching our group and I instantly felt a smile appear on my face. He picked out a spot next to me on the school bench and plopped down beside me.

"I was just thinking about you," he said with a flirtatious grin.

Bella raised her eyebrows at me with a thoughtful smirk and I rolled my eyes. Vee sent him a welcoming smile from nearby me, but she seemed to hold a feeling of uncertainty. I was curious about it, but I didn't' question it. Instead, I turned back to Scott with a smile.

"So, you didn't have any trouble with the school food today, did you? Nothing _embarrassing_, right?" I teased.

He laughed and looked down at the ground before looking up into my eyes with the sweetest look. Bella and Vee didn't understand what we were talking about, but me and Scott had our own personal joke as we gazed at each other.

"Oh, you mean besides the part where I missed my mouth with my fork? No," he said and I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, well you missed the part where I slid across the wet cafeteria floor, knocking all the trays down," I replied with a smirk.

"Aww, shame. That would have been funny as hell to watch," he said with a fake pout.

I hit him playfully in the arm and he moved closer to me as we laughed together.

The conversation went pretty much like that for the next ten minutes, but I'm too lazy to actually type it all down for you.

_(Hey, it's 4:34 am right now and I'm just trying to finish this chapter by the end of tonight... or by early morning... whatever.)_

However, the next thing that happened was exactly what I had feared: Patch decided to join us. Just great. Just freaking perfect.

If he kills Scott, I'm never going to talk to him again.

What am I talking about? I _already _don't talk to him... or at least I _try _not to. But that's beyond the point.

I was well aware of Patch's jealousy towards Scott and I don't plan to push it past the edge. All hell could break loose if I let it. A full-out war.

I couldn't show that I was _too _happy with Scott around Patch. I had to be careful with everything that I did now. As soon as Patch showed up, he sat on the other side of me, keeping a careful eye on Scott.

_If looks could kill_...

That's all that I have to say about that.

After he joined the group, everyone went stiff except for Vee who seemed happy as ever to have him here. _What's up with that_?

"Hey, Patch!" she said cheerfully. "It's about time that you showed up."

"Sorry about the hold up, guys. The principal wanted to see me," he explained.

"You're not in trouble, are you?" Bella asked.

_Please say yes_.

"No, she just wanted to check up on the new student or something," he said, waving it off.

"Oh," was all that she could reply with and then everyone went silent again.

Scott seemed like he wanted to say something but, sensing the tension within the group, he kept his mouth shut. It was really awkward and I was almost glad when Vee started a new subject.

"Homecoming is coming up," she said excitedly.

"Vee, homecoming isn't for another couple of weeks," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with planning ahead."

I smiled to myself and she laughed at me. I am aware that most readers wouldn't find this funny. It's more of a 'thing' between friends. If you only _knew _her your whole life, if you had grown up with her, then you would understand the amusement here.

Vee was such a typical blonde, I had to love her.

"What? It's going to be fun, you guys!" she said, and Bella and I groaned. "Oh, come on! We get to go dress shopping and there will be music and dancing, then we'll get our pictures taken-"

I don't mean to sound anti-social or anything, but I **hate **Homecoming. I love music and dancing is okay, home alone in front of my mirror where no one can see me that is (Vee get's entirely too into the dancing, she's like the energizer bunny on steroids, she doesn't ever stop), but I hate the whole event. You have to spend long hours preparing for it, not to mention that dress shopping with Vee is hell since shopping is like an Olympic sport to her.

I guess, you could understand why I wasn't too thrilled about the whole thing.

Plus the fact that-

"Ughh! I _hate _taking pictures," I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "I don't like looking back at how hideous I looked."

I'm very self-conscious.

"You think that you're hideous?!" Scott said from beside me, looking shocked. "You're freakin gorgeous, Nora. You shouldn't worry about that."

After that, I was speechless. Did he just... Did he just call me _gorgeous_?

_My God, Nora, I think he did_.

My face turned a bright shade of pink and Vee and Bella giggled.

Okay, they just turned it into a whole new level of embarrassing.

Scott smirked at my reaction and moved closer so we were hip to hip. His hand brushed past mine and I mentally shivered (_in a good way_!).

Everyone was happy, but Patch on the other hand was fuming with fury.

Patch decided to make his move and forcefully intertwined his finger with mine, just to get at Scott. I had to keep myself from gasping when I felt his skin against mine... I mean, it's not like it sent sparks through me or little bolts of lightning or anything... and it wasn't as if I could feel his pulse racing against my hand...

-__- don't narrow your eyes at me like that, you weren't there -_-_

He was going crazy beside me, that much was obvious.

Scott looked down, puzzled at Patch's gesture, but he didn't question it. Seeing his expression though, I quickly shook Patch's hand off of mine, but he only grabbed it again with more force this time.

"Umm... Nora? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Scott asked, gesturing his hand away, silently asking to talk alone.

"Oh, sure," I said with a smile, instantly understanding.

I went to stand up, but Patch's hand pulled me back down. I had to practically rip my hand away from him to free myself. After I had that settled, I followed after Scott as he walked a short distance away from the group. I felt Patch's burning gaze watching our every move, but I tried to ignored it. What else could I do?

"Sorry about literature class," he began with a sympathetic smile.

"Nah, it was nothing," I said, repeating his own words and waving it off.

He laughed quietly to himself and took a step closer to me, not wanting to come _too _close and burst my comfort zone. He was such a gentleman... unlike _someone_ elsethat I know.

"Thank God I have all my classes with _you_," he said sweetly. "I think I would die of boredom without you. How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything," he answered. "I mean, how do you make something as dull as literature class seem like something to look forward to?"

I blushed a little and looked down. I had never had a real compliment like that from a guy before and I wasn't used to it. I was still trying to get over the fact that he called me gorgeous. God, this is the strangest feeling.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something, but I didn't want to say it back there because of all the tension. Whatever you're going through, I don't want to get involved," he said with a laugh and I couldn't help but smile.

_So, he noticed_.

"Well," he continued. "I just wanted to know if-"

But then he stopped right in the middle of his sentence when Patch all of a sudden appeared by my side out of no where. God moves in mysterious ways, Patch moves like lightning...

Where the hell did _he _come from?!

He just _had _to go and ruin the moment, didn't he?!

_Grrrrrrr!_

"No, no, don't stop. Continue what you were saying," Patch urged with his stupid cockiness.

Scott looked at me for my decision and I nodded my head for him to go on since I knew that we would never get the chance to be alone now that Patch was around all the time.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me this weekend," he finished, looking at me with the sweetest look.

I felt so happy at that moment that I almost forgot about Patch's presence.

_Yep, _that_ killed the joy_.

"Of course," I replied with a grin, making his hazel eyes light up while Patch's jaw clenched tight. "We could go see a movie or you could come over to my place. It'd be fun!"

This, of course, is the part where I obtain everything that I've ever wanted... and then I lose it all just as quickly._ Damn, doesn't reality bite_?

Everything was going great, right. In fact, everything was _perfect _until Patch decided to take Satan's place for a few seconds. His arms snaked its way around my waist and he pulled me to him, all while keeping his narrowed eyes on Scott.

"Sorry, but she can't make it. She's going to be with me all weekend. Maybe next time," he spat bitterly, but only _I _caught it.

He had already screwed things up pretty bad, but to make matters worse, he had to take his little game farther. He seductively wrapped his other hand around my waist, pulling me way closer than I _ever _wanted to be to him and he placed a kiss along my jaw line.

_Oh. My. God_.

He's in for it bad.

(And NOT in a sexual way)

I was so angry, but my shock easily covered it up. I hated the position that he had just put me in and I was about to strangle him... once he lets go of me that is. I tried to push away, but his grip only tightened, becoming deathly strong. It almost _hurt,_ it was inhumanely strong.

Wait a minute, it _does _hurt!

"So... are you guys..." Scott tried to say, not knowing exactly how to say it.

"No-" I _attempted _to say, but quickly shut up when I felt Patch's hand tighten around my wrist, almost making it throb painfully. Almost.

"Yes, we are," he answered for me.

_What blasphemy is this_?! :-O

"We wanted to keep it to ourselves, but now that the secrets out, I think it's only right that you should know first," he said matter-of-factually, sounding uninterested and nonchalant, but yet making sure to rub it in to where it hurts.

If I didn't hate him so much, I would actually be impressed with how he plays the game.

When I turned back to Scott, the look on his face threatened to break my heart. In fact, I think _I_ broke _his _heart. He looked so hurt and I couldn't even say how bad I felt.

And it's all because of stupid Patch!

"Umm, Patch? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked through gritted teeth, pulling away from him.

"Sure, Angel. Whatever you say," he said with a wink.

_Please, God, keep me from destroying this man._

"I'll just be a second. I'm really sorry," I said softly to Scott with sympathetic eyes.

He nodded slowly and forced a smile at me. I smiled back at him one last time before leading Patch away, then when we were a good bit away, I turned to him, ready to kill.

"What the hell are you _doing_?!" I hissed, trying to control my rage.

"No, I think the question here is: what are _you _doing?!" he threw back at me, actually getting involved in one of our arguments for the first time.

"Me?! I was actually trying to have a social life, but then _you _had to go and screw it up!" I argued.

"And what about _me_?!" he asked.

"What _about _you?" I mocked as I folded my arms across my chest.

"You're just going to forget about me and go hang with some loser?!" he growled.

It's kind of funny because I have never seen him angry before. He _only _acts like this when Scott is involved. Hmm... I wonder what the problem could be...

- _Note my sarcasm_ -

I pretended to think for a minute just to make him angry.

"Mmm... yep," I said simply, making him narrow his eyes at me. "What's wrong with that? That's what I've been trying to do all along!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" he stressed out. "You are **never **going to get rid of me! I'm just going to keep coming right back!"

"Pfft! It didn't take me long to figure _that _out!" I said, knitting my eyebrows together. "Leave me alone! Stay out of my social life! It's **mine! **For once, I was passing the 'friend zone' line with someone, but you just had to screw it up! I actually _like _Scott. Why can't you just accept that?!"

"There _is _no Scott! There _is_ no relationship with him!" Mr. Jealousy says. "It's just you and me, Angel. Why can't _you _accept _that_?"

"Why are you doing this?!" I asked, getting straight to the point as I ran my fingers through my long auburn curls.

"I like you, Nora. And _nothing _is going to get in the way of that," he said softly, closing the gap between us. "_Nothing_..."

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as he got so close that I could actually feel his breath against my face.

Oh, God, not this feeling again...

My breath caught in my throat as I felt him push a curl out of my eyes so that he had full access to my face. His eyes were boring straight into mine with an emotion that I couldn't quite place. I'm not even going to take a guess on what it was.

You would have had to see it for yourself, but trust me, you would have had the _same _reaction.

My heart began to race faster and faster as he lowered his face to mine, but then it stopped all together as I felt his lips brush against mine.

I let out the smallest gasp that was barely above a whisper.

The sparks, this feeling, the electricity... what was it?

I was in too much of a nervous breakdown to stick around and find out. I practically jumped back as if bitten, adding a good bit of distance between us to ensure that he would keep his hands off of me. Now, all that we could do was stare at each other and it was the most uncomfortable feeling.

You are _so _lucky that you weren't there, standing in my shoes.

My cheeks were scorching a dark shade of red, but he made no note of it. He seemed just like he was yesterday after that little cough incident.

Damn, this was the second time this _week_.

He needs to **STOP!**

It was at that moment, that I realized the fact that I would never live the life that I had always wanted. I would never have a shot at a boyfriend or any personal space to do what _I _wanted. Patch would always be at my heels, shaping my life the way _he _wanted it to be.

"I hate you," I said, shaking my head disapprovingly.

He didn't say anything, nor did he even change his expression. It was as if my words hadn't even affected him, but I knew that they had. I'll admit, Patch was _good_. He played the game brilliantly and he did an incredible job covering things up, but I could see right through him.

Why did it have to be _Patch _that I ran into at the movies? **WHY?**

There goes my chance for ever having a social life.

There goes my chance for ever having a _happy _life.

There goes my chance...

* * *

><p><strong>Duh Duh Duh... so Nora is in a little bit of a pickle with these two guys. Bella seems to be casually observing and happy with Nora either way she's happy, BUT remember what Nora said about Vee? Vee didn't look as sure about Scott joining them as she was Patch whom she greeted enthusiastically... Sometimes things are too good to be true and let's face it, Scott is looking awful sticky sweet right now, then again sometimes dreams come true and you meet a really nice guy... Whichever he is Patch certainly doesn't approve. So what did you guys think? Are you liking it so far? I am sooooo LOVING your reviews on this story! You guys seriously make me feel so good, you rock!<strong>

**FYI- feel free to ask me any questions you have about the story, or otherwise and I will answer everything I can, but I won't give away the ending ect ;) Also, if you review and ask a question and you are signed in as a guest or anonymously I can't answer you there is no way to do that so I apologize. If you ask I will try to post your answer at the start of the next chapter if I can like I did for the guest at the beginning of this one.**

**Next chapter is called: Chaos In The Locker Room...**


	7. Chapter 7-LOCKER ROOM CHAOS

**DISCLAIMER:_ I OWN NOTHING, ESPECIALLY HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**_**FOR THE GUEST REVIEWER WITH QUESTION ABOUT PATCH..._**_Patch is human in this story, almost all of my stories he is and you can tell this because in the summary it will say AH=All human characters_

**_I love all your questions and comments so please please please keep up the reviews! _**_Thank you! I'm beyond thrilled at the response this and 'Falling For The Fallen' are getting. I have the best readers in the world so once again, THANK YOU!_**_ :D_**

**_***I AM ADDING A NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER THAT I FEEL IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT SO PLZZZZZ READ!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>_

**"****CHAOS IN THE LOCKER ROOM****"**

_- - starts picking flower petals - -_

He loves me...

He loves me not...

He loves me...

He loves me not...

He _loves _me... FUCK!

_- - gets mad and starts to stomp on the stupid flower - -_

Wait, poor flower, it doesn't know Patch Cipriano!

Sorry, Mr. Flower, but Patch is NOT supposed to like me.

Dot- dot- dot...

Oh! You're actually _reading_ this?! _Whoops_...

Yeah... Umm... forget everything that you just saw. You weren't supposed to see that... _hehehe_

Okay, okay, I admit: I'm having a wee bit of a nervous breakdown... more like a complete psycho moment here, but whatever. I have those a lot. It's because of Patch of course!

I mean, who _else _would drive me THIS crazy?!

There's only one man in this country, on this planet, in this freaking **galaxy **that could:

Mr. Patch Cipriano

He's the one man who I wish I could kill, but can't.

_Damn laws._

_- - rolls eyes - -_

It's just that all the factors add up together to make one pretty messed up resolution.

Watch, I've tested this out:

1. Patch knows where I live and comes over every chance he gets

1. Patch is so freaking possessive that I'll never even be able to _talk _to another guy

3. Patch is practically attached to my hip since I share every class with him

4. Patch is a **guy **with _muscles_ A.K.A. I can't top that, so he has the advantage

5. EVERYBODY loves him! They would love it even more if we were 'together'

6. The Vee coincidence doesn't help either

7. … Oh! Did I forget to mention that Patch is _**OBSESSED?!**_

They all support the fact that Patch and I will end up together.

_- - ! screams and shrieks ! - -_

Hey, I never said that's what I _want _to happen, but _he _obviously does. I never really thought that it was _that _big of a deal but then I saw how he acted with the whole jealousy thing. He was forceful and spread the false fact that we were together.

Did I have a say in _that_?!

**NO!**

So anyway, I realized that we were going to end up together, even if he had to _force _me to because he would. I guess that my say doesn't matter.

Nobody cares about Nora.

-_ - pouts - -_

But I'm not the kind of girl who is going to sit back and let her nightmare over take her.

Oh, _hell _no!

I then figured out that my only chance for hope was if Patch _didn't _like me.

Do you see where I'm going here?

If Patch didn't like me, then he wouldn't be at my heels all day, he wouldn't stalk me everywhere, he wouldn't force me to be with him, and I could live in peace.

… that's how I ended up putting my fate in the petals of a flower.

Hey, don't judge, I don't have a psychic living next door or anything! And I can't afford $1.99 per minute, Hank would kill me!

_- - geesh, judgmental much? - -_

… but apparently, the flower is rooting for Patch along with the rest of the world.

Yippydeedoodah...

I had hoped that I was a passing thing to Patch and he would get over me after a while and move on well, I thought wrong. He was obsessed with me for _**life!**_

Mrs. Nora Cipriano right here

_- - hurl - -_

Pfft! The only way _that _would happen is if he set me up with some scheme to get me drunk and we just so happened to be in Las Vegas

_haha_

… he would probably _do _it too!

… NOTE TO SELF: **NEVER **drink while Patch is around.

Check!

ERRRRRR! Why me, God, why me?!

What does he find soooo great about _me_?!

If it were up to me, this is how my life story would be:

1. Girl meets obsessive boy.

2. Girl **hates **obsessive boy.

3. Girl meets sweet boy.

4. Girl falls in love with sweet boy.

5. Obsessive boy tries to destroy Girl's bond with sweet boy

… but then he gets eaten by a shark and dies.

THE END

_- - mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaah! - -_

I wish that I could narrate my own life story. That way, the story would end just like _that_. My, wouldn't that be a happy ending?

"What are you doing, Nora?" A voice asked.

_- - suddenly snaps back to reality - -_

I blinked a couple of times when I heard Patch's voice awakening me from my perfect little dream world. Yeah, I like to visit that place often but not as often as I would like. Patch was leaning over my shoulder like always and he was reading what I had written on my paper.

Wait... I don't remember writing anything down...

I quickly glanced down at my paper and my eyes went wide.

As it turns out, my narration of my life wasn't just in my mind, I had written it down and Patch was _reading _it!

I folded it in half so that his eyes could no longer skim over it and I glared at him while he narrowed his onyx eyes at me.

I hope we don't have a repeat of yesterday...

… too late.

Without even the slightest bit of warning, he reached out and snatched the paper right out of my hand and retreated back to his seat where he could read it safely.

Was I going to let this happen?

No!

I went to lunge at him, but he had already foreseen my strategy. With one simple gesture, his hand flew out and covered my entire face.

WTF?!

His whole hand was wrapped around my face and I just managed to see out of one eye through a crack between his fingers. I continued to reach for it, but his stupid hand-held me back. I kind of looked like a really small person trying to attack a giant, but I couldn't reach him since he was holding me back with a single freaking hand!

You know what I'm talking about, right? When you see those kinds of things in the cartoons?

Yeah, _that_.

I was struggling to take small swings at that damned paper and he barely even noticed. In fact, he was so lost in the stupid paper he probably didn't even notice that I was even there. With one hand, he held me back with ease while he had completely averted his body into another direction while he took in the meaning of my words.

Okay, _freeze!_

First of all, I should explain to you how this all started. How rude of me.

Well, to skip all the unimportant details, I'll just try to get down to the main point.

1. We have to write a short story for literature class

2. In the middle of thinking, I accidentally wrote down my thoughts as my story

3. THAT. ISN'T. GOOD.

4. Mrs. Frigberg isn't here; we have a substitute teacher (who isn't even in the room currently)

5. Patch has my paper

6. AND he's reading it!

7. SHIT

Is that basic enough for you?

Yeah, I thought so.

"Soo, Angel..." Patch started while pursing his lips together. "Would you mind tell me about this story?"

"Umm..." I began, not knowing exactly what to say. "It's about... _love_...?"

Hey, I didn't lie to him. I came out and told him the straight honest to goodness truth. The story _is _about love, as are so many other stories. But unfortunately, that wasn't the answer that he had wanted to hear.

"So, why does _Girl_ hate _Obsessive Boy_? And why does she fall in love with _Sweet Boy_?" he asked, all while raising his eyebrows at the no-name characters that I had written.

_Damn, he knows something..._

"Because _Obsessive Boy _is... obsessive, and _Sweet Boy_ is... well, sweet," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

What more did he want me to say? Sheesh!

"So, _Obsessive Boy _had to die... by getting eat by sharks?" he carried on, sending me a strange glance.

"Yup, that's pretty much about it," I agreed while nodding cheerily. "Any last questions?"

"Who is _Sweet Boy_?" he finally asked, making me flinch.

For a moment, I said nothing as I hoped to the God who **strongly **dislikes me that Patch would forget all about this in the next couple of seconds.

Apparently, hoping never gets me anywhere either, does it?

He eyed me carefully while waiting impatiently for my answer.

"A sweet boy that I know," was the most that I could say as I batted my eyelashes at him.

His lips thinned and he nodded his head lightly, venting his anger as if to say 'So it's going to be like _that_, is it?' He turned back in his desk so that he could return to his own paper.

To my shock, he completely destroyed his well written paper for class with one clench of his fist. Then he flung it over his shoulder carelessly as he pulled out a new sheet of paper and began to write away. Only this time, he wrote a small paragraph story instead of the correct assignment.

Hmph! I don't care! He can do whatever he wants!

… .

Hmm I wonder what he's writing...

… but that doesn't mean that I care!

I cautiously leaned over in my chair and slowly hovered over his paper, trying to catch the smallest glimpse of what he was writing without being seen.

"Okay, times up!" a voice boomed, making me freeze. "Would any volunteers like to read their papers out loud?"

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Our substitute clasped her hands together cheerfully as if she was Mrs. USA or something. Well, I'm feeling the complete opposite right now...

"I will," Patch said, marching up to the front of the class before the teacher could even have a chance to call on him.

She didn't object or anything, instead she chose to take a seat at her place, where she would most likely play on her computer not really caring what the students had to say. That didn't matter. Patch wasn't after her attention.

He was after **mine**...

Before reading his paper, he sent me a glance, just to make sure that I was listening. Yes, he _wanted _me to hear this. When he saw me cover my face in embarrassment with full knowledge that I was about to witness something humiliating, he smirked in triumph and began to read his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden named Jade. She was married to the great Sir Angelo and they were very much in _love_," he said, looking at me as he emphasized that last word, causing me to look away.

Wait. _Jade and Sir Angelo_?! He's been having nice little chats with Vee, _hasn't _he?!

"But then along came the evil Lord Stevens who swore to make Jade his upon seeing her. So this whole love triangle thing started up. How cliché. Talk about _drama_," he said with a dramatic roll of his eyes, getting a few laughs from the class.

Yes, our school had _quite _a bit of drama. Put it this way: if drama were vodka, then our whole school would be _completely _**wasted**.

"Lord Stevens... now this guy was quite the ladies man, a real _sweet _talker. He was the kind of guy that _every _girl makes the mistake of falling for. You know what's that's like, right ladies?" he said, catching all the girls' approval.

Oh, come on! What was this?! A _talk show_?

"Well, what Jade didn't realize was that Lord Stevens was simply _using _her like he did _all _the ladies and that he was only interested in two things. First, he wanted to be king; he wanted the power and the control. The second thing that he wanted... well, is the only thing that _EVERY _guy wants, if you know what I mean," he said with a wink.

A bunch of the guys let out perverted howls and cheers, earning lots of disgusted looks from the girls. Ha, none of them were going to be getting laid for a while!

"Well, Sir Angelo was _not _like that. He _loved _Jade for who she was and _not _for what she looked like. He wasn't interest in her crown or her money, all that he was interested in was _her_," he continued.

I looked around the room and my mouth fell open at what I saw. All of the girls were sighing and giving him dreamy looks as if he were the perfect man.

WTF?! WHAT IS **WRONG **WITH THEM?!

He's speaking a bunch of bullshit! SNAP OUT OF IT!

"I mean, isn't that what you really want, ladies? To find a man who actually _loves _you instead of some guy who is only interested in getting in your pants?" he asked, watching as all the love struck girls nodded their heads in approval.

Oh my GOD! This is soooo freaking retarded!

What point is he trying to prove?!

"But Jade apparently didn't get this, and she left to be with Lord Stevens," he said, getting some pretty straight forward responses from the girls.

"Uh, why would she do that?" one girl said, scrunching her face up in disapproval.

"I know, she's so stupid!" another one said.

Gee, _THANKS..._

"Yeah, I don't get it either, ladies," he said with a sad shrug of his shoulders.

GAHHHHHH!

"But, in the end, Lord Stevens tried to ravish her _by force_; however, Sir Angelo came in at the last-minute to save her. You know, the usual," he said, making a few people snort. "After that, Lord Stevens was executed for his actions and Jade and Angelo were married. And they all lived happily eve- well... you guys know the rest!"

A lot of people laughed including Scott, who had no earthly clue as to what the story was _really _about. God, Patch is such a jerk!

"So please, ladies, don't make a stupid move like Jade did," he started, making me feel incredibly insulted. "Choose the right guy," he ended with a wink, making some of the girls blush.

He took a dramatic bow and then walked back to his seat as lots of cheers and applause erupted from the class, mainly the ladies (of course).

By the time that the class cheers had died down, I was still banging my head against my desk, hoping to catch amnesia.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

After such a boring and rather humiliating day, it was time for my first volleyball practice. Usually, I would have been a little excited since that meant skipping father and daughter time, but right now I was pretty bummed out.

Yeah, all thanks to Mr. Cipriano.

He had completely ruined my day and all that I wanted to do was simply get through the rest of the afternoon. I told myself that I wouldn't let him get to me, but in truth, he did a lot more than that. He had me completely paranoid over him for God's sake!

A whistle went off and practice began.

Kat, the server for the other team, sent the ball flying over the net and I was the only one who managed to hum it right back at her, which wasn't a surprise. Sometimes my teammates decided to take advantage of me since they know how good I am. They'll sit back and let me do all the work without a care, its not like I mind. I like a challenge that will keep me working so it takes my mind off my problems.

Every time the ball came at me, I thought of Patch and released all of my anger and stress out on the ball. This did happen to serve as a benefit for me. All of the mixed up emotions that I felt towards Patch only made my hits more powerful and made me stronger at the game. After a good forty-five minutes of warm up, I noticed the shocked looks of my other teammates. Olivia and Danielle stood on either side of me, sending me looks of awe.

"Wow, Nora, you're _really _getting into the game," Olivia said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, what's gotten into you?" Danielle asked, making it seem more like a 'what's your secret'?

"Nothing. I've just had a lot on my mind," was the only answer that I gave them.

As every reader here knows, I didn't even tell them _half _of the problem. Of course, all readers know what the _real_ problem is and they don't blame me... _right_? -_-

_- - eye twitches - -_

Honestly, I didn't feel like telling them. In fact, I didn't feel like telling _anybody. _I didn't want to go nagging about all of my problems; I'd rather just keep quiet, pretend that everything is alright, and solve my own problems. Things always seemed to work out better that way.

I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead and quickly took a minute to grab my water bottle. In seconds I had downed half of it and it's cool liquid felt good as it ran down my throat. And just like that, I was back in the game, feeling well refreshed and ready for anything.

"Hey, who's that guy watching the game?" Olivia asked.

"Does he have pitch black semi-wavy hair, irresistible ebony eyes, a well toned chest, wearing a dark Henley and dark jeans with the appearance of a cocky bad boy who is completely drop dead gorgeous?" I asked, sounding bored and uninterested, since I already knew who he was.

"Umm... _yes _actually," Olivia said, seeming a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I thought so..." I growled. "Watch out, girls. That is the Devil in living flesh."

I never meant for that to be humorous, but Olivia and Danielle started cracking up with laughter.

"Hmm... I wonder what it's like to dance with the Devil," Danielle said seductively while thinking dirty thoughts that she could keep to herself, thank you very much.

Danielle is basically the class whore; it's as simple as that. I don't mean any offense by it and I'm sure that she doesn't take it offensively, but she has practically slept with every guy in the whole freaking school! I mean, she's really nice to hang around with and I don't exactly approve of what she does, but what can I say? That's just how she is.

"Been there, done that," I muttered so that they couldn't hear me.

"Hey, Nora, I think he's looking at you," Olivia said with a wink.

"Hmm... why am I not surprised?" I said sarcastically, serving the ball over the net with a powerful force.

Another whistle blew and the game stopped.

"Okay, that's a wrap! Nice work, ladies! I'll see you next Tuesdays. Hit the showers," the coach called out, making me sigh.

I leaned down, pushing against my thighs to support myself as I took deep breaths. All of the girls were heading to the locker room and I decided that I should too, but not before looking over my shoulder and glaring back at Patch who gave me a smirk.

I swear, one day I'll kill him.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Locker room talk is always interesting, isn't it? Well... most of the time. There was a limited amount of showers, so we had to take turns. I gladly headed towards the back of the line. Hey, the longer it takes me to get out of here, the less time I had to spend with my dear old dad. Most of the girls had already taken their showers and left, but I hadn't even _reached _the showers yet.

Instead, I was having an _interesting _chat with the girls.

And what do girls like to talk about? Oh come on, everyone knows this one!

That's right: boys.

The only thing that I _hadn't _intended for was that the boy they would be talking about would be the one boy that I never wanted to see ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever again!

"God, Patch is _so _sweet. He was AMAZING in literature class," Olivia said dreamily. "He's not like the rest of the guys; he's actually a man who has feelings."

Well, at least she was right about one thing... Patch is _not _like the rest of the guys, he's ten times worse!

"Yeah, he's just the _greatest _thing," I said, every words dripping with heavy sarcasm.

"Yeah, too bad he's after you," Danielle said with a pout. "I've seen the way he looks at you. I wish I were you, Nora."

The poor girl doesn't even know what she's saying!

_- - shakes head in disappointment - -_

"Yeah, lucky me..." I mumbled, getting my things together for my shower.

I've been using a lot of sarcasm lately,

You can thank Patch for that too.

"God, he's so freaking hot! I bet he's good in bed too. It must feel so incredible when he-" Danielle started, but I quickly cut her off.

"Oooooookay!" I said, thankful to have stopped her from going any further. "Well, I'm going to take my shower. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes and I hopped into one of the shower stalls. After everything I had been through that day, I made sure to take a _loooooooooong _shower. Of course, I would have stayed _longer _if I had know that, in a few moments, a great disaster would take place.

A very _embarrassing_ disaster, if I might add.

At least I can say that I had a few moments of peace as the water ran across my skin, releasing the rest of my stress. But when I stepped out of the shower, _then _the problems started.

I gently wrapped a small towel around myself as I stepped out and began to gather my things. Apparently, I was the last person left in the locker room because everybody else had disappeared. I guess that shower was a lot longer than I thought.

The small water droplets on my skin began to disappear as the cool air-dried my skin. Everything was going great until I walked over to my locker to fetch my clothes. I was faintly humming a happy tune to myself when I collided with something hard, causing me to fall to the ground. Thank God my towel didn't fly off or something.

I looked up to see what I had run into and, I swear, my eyes must have popped out of their sockets.

PATCH!

"What are you doing in here?!" I screamed. "What part of '_girls_ only' don't you understand about the _girls_ locker room?!"

"Chill out, Angel. It's not like you're naked or anything," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"UNDERNEATH THIS TOWEL I AM!" I shouted angrily.

Oops! I should _not_ have said that...

He instantly shut up as he realized this too and his eyes fell over my half covered body. I gawked at him and pulled my towel closer to me as I tried to cover as much of me as possible. God, I hate it when his eyes roam!

Umm... hello, I'm up _here_.

"Quit looking at me, you creep!" I said, taking a step back.

He tore his eyes away from my body as he looked around, beginning to think mischievously. He seemed to be checking for something as he looked over every side of the room. Then he looked back at me with the same scary eyes as before and I suddenly felt a little bit frightened.

"So... are you _alone_?" he asked, starting to slowly approach me.

"Umm... uh... n-no... of course not..." I said softly as I backed away from him.

It wasn't long before my back hit a locker and I was cornered. Gee, how cliché... Patch took this time to put his plan into action and he trapped me against the lockers with his arms. An arm was on each side of me, preventing me from going anywhere. All that I could do was look up into his gorgeous, I mean, intense eyes and hold onto my towel with a death grip.

"You are alone," he stated as I felt him playing with the end of my towel. "_We're _alllll alone... what should we do?"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

His sexual hints freak the shit out of me! O.o

His head tilted as he leaned into the crook of my neck doing God knows what to me. I could feel his breath against my neck and I shivered as his lips brushed past my skin in a feather like caress. I turned my head away with wide eyes, but he didn't seem to mind. He just continued what he was doing while I was having a mental break down.

MAKE HIM STOP!

MY BRAIN CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS TORTURE!

I started to squirm from under him, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy leaving kisses along my neck, like the naughty boy that he was. His kisses were leading further and further down and I was starting to panic. I felt him tugging at my towel as if asking if he could just tear it to shreds, but I held onto that thing as if it were my life, my **LIFE**, I tell you!

"Hey! I thought that Sir Angelo was the _good _guy!" I said randomly, hoping it would mean something and, sure enough, he stopped. "Sir Angelo would NEVER ravish Jade by force!"

God, I sound ridiculous! But if it gets him to stop, than it's _genius_!

"... And who said that he would ravish her by _force_?" he asked quietly as he pressed himself against me.

What the hell is that supposed to m-_ holy shit_...

He doesn't actually expect me to give myself up to him, does he?

Oh, I tell you, I sprang back to reality so fast that there were hardly words. I pushed him away from me and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fall over with a grunt. Then I started shouting and cursing like a maniac.

"Get out of here, you fucking perv!" I screamed, making sure that he knew what I was like when I got angry.

DO NOT... ANGER... THE HULK!

"Get out! Get out!" I continued to scream.

He got to his feet so fast and scrambled out of the locker room just as I had instructed, except he seemed to be _laughing._

LAUGHING?!

GRRRRRRRR

People like him are the reason that people like me need medication!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is what I want to say: There are hints scattered throughout these chapters about ALL the characters, Scott included, and there are reasons that each one is the way they are or do the things that they do. Patch comes across as this really kind of bad guy who borders scary abusive, that's not really the case. Nora is rather dramatic and extremely sensitive, who wouldn't be with her background at home, but Patch doesn't know that. Also, my other stories I try really hard to give you a glimpse into both Patch and Nora's thoughtsfeelings ect, with this story it is a narration from Nora's view only, the only thing you get from Patch or any other character is the tiny glimpses in their conversation, that doesn't tell you a whole lot of what's going on 'behind the scene'. All I'm saying is don't be too quick to judge any of these characters, it's a story so there are always twists... One more thing, when Nora says she's 'scared' or 'afraid' she doesn't mean it in a serious way like she's afraid for her physical safety, Nora's afraid of feelings and emotions PERIOD, in case you haven't caught that yet...**

**So, what did you guys think of Patch's story for literature?**

**I'm loving the extra questions you guys are posing about the story and characters in PM's and reviews so please keep them coming! I love talking to you guys and answering all your reviews :) I have met some of the best people on here who start out as a reader then review and next thing we are pen pals lol so please, ask away! Any and all questions about the story or even if you have a question about me FEEL FREE TO ASK! :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED: HOME EC: PARENTHOOD 101 you don't want to miss this one ;)**


	8. Chapter 8- HOME EC: PARENTHOOD 101

**DISCLAIMER:_ ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE TALENTED BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**THIS CHAPTER:**_** FIRST YOU WILL NOTICE I CHANGED THE NAME OF THE CHAPTER FROM WHAT I SAID IT WOULD BE TO WHAT IT IS NOW, IT SEEMS MORE FITTING. SECOND, THERE IS A SECTION IN THIS CHAPTER THAT YOU WILL RECOGNIZE FROM THE BOOK. I LIKE TO ADD QUOTES OR PARTS OF THE BOOKS IN EACH STORY TO HELP IT REMAIN AT LEAST IN PART TRUE TO THE ORIGINAL BOOK. IF IT BORES YOU MOVE ON, IF NOT, ENJOY :) IT JUST HAPPENS TO FIT PERFECT WITH THIS CHAPTER SO YEAH, I USED IT WITH A LITTLE CHANGING UP.**_

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I'M THRILLED AT THE AUDIENCE THIS ONE IS GETTING!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>_

**HOME EC: PARENTHOOD 101**

Have you ever had one of those moments when you get into a really big fight with your best friend? And I don't mean some small fight, I mean MUCHO GRANDE PROBLEMO. And then what happens the next day? Everything is questionably forgotten. You talk and laugh like nothing was ever wrong.

Isn't that just the strangest thing?

How can someone go from fighting to hugging? Or when a couple goes from making war to making love.

I mean, _honestly_!

_- - rolls eyes - -_

How does that even happen?!

I guess what that proves is that there really is a thin line between love and hate.

I mean, Patch acted the same way the day after the locker incident as he had before. Quite embarrassing if I must say so myself. I'm not going to spoil the upcoming scenes for you, but the way he acts is so frustrating. I mean, how can he just – I'll stop myself right there before I let everything spill.

First off, there is one thing that we must get straight right now.

Angelo and Jade have _GOT _to go!

First Vee was aggravating me with her stupid fictional characters and now she's got **Patch **going on about them too. It won't be long before the rest of the world gets in on the big cosmic joke and turns against me as well.

_- - pauses as a sudden thought comes to mind - -_

_. . ._

NOTE TO SELF: change identity and move to Antarctica.

_Ha Ha! _I bet that you won't be able to find me _there_! :-)~

_- - agent calls to inform that the public can, in fact, read the info two lines up - -_

Oh... dratz.

Well, there goes my grand master plan. Time for plan B!

NOTE TO SELF: re-change identity and isolate self in box somewhere in Iceland.

_Yes! My future is set!_

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!_

_- - agent calls again to inform that the public could read that also - -_

SON OF A NUTCRACKER!

NOTE TO SELF: quit writing NOTES TO SELF!

Okay, time for plan C!

If I had one...

Holy fudge monkeys! This is chapter 8 already?!

Damn, that was faaassst.

MY mind is still wandering somewhere in chapter 4, my bad. That's what happens when you work on multiple stories at once I guess!

Well, would you like to know how the story ends?

Too bad! :D

If you want to know how the story ends, then you're going to have to read the wwwwhhhoooolllleeee story aaaallllllll the waaaaaaay through.

_- - grins evilly - -_

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

So there I was, making googly faces at the clock, waiting _patiently _for the bell to ring. _Oh, come on_! There was only a minute left of class and it seemed to be taking _forever_!

Its one those days, when the only thing you want to do is go home, when the seconds feel like hours. How frustrating is that?

BBBBRRINNNNNNNNG!

Yes! I'm freeeee!

I was so happy to be out of there that I skipped all the way to my last period... okay, maybe not physically, but I did _mentally_. Patch was getting annoying in third period, so it felt great to be rid of him for now.

The next class was kind of crowded so I took a seat towards the back. The teacher walked in and all eyes were on him. Some people were coming in late but I wasn't paying attention to them.

"Good afternoon, class," Coach McConaughy began as he started to pull out things and rearrange them on his desk. "Welcome to Parenthood 101."

_Say what?!_

I don't remember signing up for this!

I quickly pulled out my schedule and checked through my classes desperately. To my great dismay, I _was _in the right class and there was no way out of it now.

Since _when _did I take parenthood?! What the hell had I been thinking?!

Oh God...

I had meant to sign up for Home Ec: Food, _not_ Home Ec: Parenthood 101!

Hmm, maybe _that _was why my aunt went all paranoid and started giving me 'the talk' about boys and pregnancy.

_- - scratches back of head - -_

'Coach McConaughy' grabbed a whistle that was swinging from a chain around his neck and blew it. "Quiet!"

"It may not have occurred to you kids that sex is more than a fifteen-minute trip to the backseat of a car. It's science, it can mean reproduction. Human reproduction can be a sticky subject-"

"Ewww!" groaned a chorus of students and I rolled my eyes.

"It requires _mature_ handling. Pregnancy starts with attraction, we don't typically have sex with people we aren't attracted to. What qualities are you attracted to in a potential mate?"

"A potential mate?"

"Nora?" the coach called on me.

My throat seemed to constrict. "You want me to list characteristics of a...?"

"Potential mate, yes, that would be helpful," he said snidely.

I swallowed and tried to look more composed than I felt. "I've never thought about it before."

"Well, think fast."

"Could you call on someone else first?"

Coach gestured impatiently to someone behind me. "You're up, Patch."

My head snapped up and back to look at where he was smirking at me.

_- - Crap - -_

What was _he _doing in here? Oh yeah, stalking me.

All I asked was just one class, just one teensy weensy little class without him.

"Hold on, I want all the students on the right side of the tables to move up one before you answer Patch."

_- - No freaking way! - -_

Why couldn't everybody stay right where they were?! Was this some evil plot against me?!

Now Patch was sitting right next to me! How the hell does this keep happening!

_-NOOOOOOO!_

He looked down at me and smirked smugly before taking his seat at our desk. Unlike me, Patch spoke with his usual cocky confidence. He had himself positioned so his body was angled slightly toward mine, our knees mere inches apart.

"Intelligent. Attractive. Vulnerable," he winked at me.

I feel sick.

Coach was busy listing the adjectives on the board. "Vulnerable?" he asked. "How so?"

Someone up front spoke up. "Does this have anything to do with Parenting 101? Because I can't find anything about desired characteristics of a mate anywhere in our text."

Coach stopped writing long enough to look over his shoulder. "Every animal on the planet attracts mates with the goal of reproduction. Frogs swell their bodies. Male gorillas beat their chests. Have you ever watched a male lobster rise up on the tips of his legs and snaps his claws, demanding female attention? Attraction is the first element of all animal reproduction, human included. Reproduction means babies and babies mean parenting."

Patch laughed under his breath. "The problem with human attraction is not knowing if it will be returned."

"Excellent point," Coach said and I rolled my eyes.

"Humans are vulnerable," Patch continued, "because they're capable of being hurt." At this, Patch's knee knocked against mine. I scooted away.

_Prick._

Coach nodded. "The complexity of human attraction-and-reproduction-is one of the features that sets us apart. Since the dawn of time, women have been attracted to mates with strong survival skills-like intelligence and physical prowess-because men with these qualities are more likely to bring home dinner at the end of the day." He stuck his thumbs in the air and grinned. "Dinner equals survival, team."

No one laughed.

Man, this was supposed to be parenting not courtship 101.

"Likewise," he continued, "men are attracted to beauty because it indicates health and youth-no point mating with a sickly woman who won't be around to raise the children." Coach pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and chuckled.

That was so sexist, no wonder women had such a negative view of men.

"If you approach reproduction with an eye to science, you'll see that children are the key to survival of our species. And the more children you have, the greater your contribution to the gene pool."

In my opinion too many teenagers were already contributing too much to the gene pool.

"I thought we were going to talk about sex." One boy said and everyone laughed.

"That's Sex Ed, not parenting," said Coach, holding up a finger. "Before sex comes attraction, but after attraction comes body language. You have to communicate 'I'm interested' to a potential mate, only not in so many words."

Coach pointed beside me. "All right, Patch. Let's say you're at a party. The room is full of girls of all different shapes and sizes. You see blonds, brunettes, red-heads, a few girls with black hair. Some are talkative, while others appear shy. You've found one girl who fits your profile-attractive, intelligent, and vulnerable. How do you let her know you're interested?"

"Single her out. Talk to her."

He definitely nailed that part, he's been singling me out since the first night he spilled his drink on me.

"I study her," Patch said.

He'd certainly been doing that too! I couldn't go anywhere without him following me!

"I figure out what she's thinking and feeling. She's not going to come right out and tell me, which is why I have to pay attention. Does she turn her body toward mine? Does she hold my eyes, then look away? Does she bite her lip and play with her hair, the way Nora is doing right now?"

Laughter rose in the room. I dropped my hands to my lap and scoffed. No way in _hell_ was I communicating or signaling interest in him... right?

"She's game," said Patch, bumping my leg again. Of all things, I blushed!

Premature hot-flash. That's my excuse.

"Very good! Very good!" Coach said, his voice charged, smiling broadly at our attentiveness.

I narrowed my eyes at Patch, I hate him.

"The blood vessels in Nora's face are widening and her skin is warming," Patch said. "She knows she's being evaluated. She likes the attention, but she's not sure how to handle it."

"I am not blushing," I snarled. Okay, maybe I am, but he doesn't need to point it out to the whole entire class!

"She's nervous," Patch said. "She's stroking her arm to draw attention away from her face and down to her figure, or maybe her skin. Both are strong selling points."

I nearly choked. He's got to be joking, I told myself. Of course I'm nervous, he has the whole class staring at me! He's insane, I have no experience dealing with lunatics.

"This is ridiculous." I turned back to Coach.

Stretching his arm out to his side with exaggerated slyness, Patch hung it on the back of my chair.

I locked my ankles around the legs of my chair and jerked forward, feeling the weight of his arm drop off the back of the seat. _Take that_!

"Now that you're have somebody your attracted to human reproduction comes into play. In other words: Parenthood 101." He held a baby. "Now that you're paired up you will receive one of these."

No, it wasn't a _real _baby. (that would have been kind of strange O.o ) It was, what appeared to be, a mechanical baby doll that was life-sized and pretty damn realistic looking. Seriously, that's freaky how real it looks.

- - _shiver - -_

Some of the girls let out little coos of adoration while the guys simply rolled their eyes and tilted their heads back in boredom, suddenly uninterested since we weren't talking about sex.

Pfft! The only reason that _they _were even here in the first place was because of the girls.

"Now, everyone will receive an instruction booklet on how to take care of your babies. If you choose to neglect it, it will be recorded on the microchip located inside and you will receive a failing grade. Is everybody clear?" Coach finished, looking around the room expectantly.

"Yes, Sir," the class answered in monotone.

"Good, now girls, find the guy sitting beside you," he instructed us.

All of the girls turned around in their desks and got excited when they saw a drop dead gorgeous guy beside them, others grimaced with distaste for their partner. So much for attraction.

_- - snaps back to reality - -_

Wait... I closed my eyes and said a prayer that the last ten minutes had been a joke, a figment of my overactive imagination and Patch was _not _sitting next to me.

I opened my eyes after sending up my prayer and turned around carefully in my seat to see the person beside me, and my eyes locked with Scott's hazel ones.

Nah, I only _wish!_

I _told _you God hates me!

Instead of Scott's beautiful gaze, it was Patch's that I caught. I mentally screamed, but I couldn't really say that I was surprised. God has it out for me, and then there was that whole 'attraction' conversation where he was talking and it wasn't Scott's voice, but I still I had hoped! Of course, if I _had _been assigned a different partner, then Patch would have probably gone to the principal and got his way like always.

GRRRRRRRR! How does he _do _it?!

"Ladies, say hello to the daddy," Coach finished quite unnecessarily.

I think I just threw up a little.

I gave Patch a smile that said 'I hate you,' but he only grinned at me in smug satisfaction.

Remind me again why I signed up for this class.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

I stuck my key in the lock of the front door and pushed it open in a matter of two seconds. Thank, God, I was finally home. However, there was a catch. The good news was that school was over and I had the rest of the day to myself. As for the bad news...

"Look how cute our son is! Hey, we have to name him! How about Gabrielle? Nah, that sounds too biblical. Oh! Or how about-"

Yeah... you get the picture...

I sighed as I watched Patch walk past me, into my house while he gawked over 'our baby'. I shut the door behind me and rubbed my temple in frustration. I knew immediately that this was going to be a loooooooooong day.

While Patch was busy with the baby, I dragged myself over to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a soft drink. Then I returned to the living room and slumped down on the sofa apathetically.

I immediately started flipping through channels, deciding that _anything _would be good for now. I mumbled curses under my breath as I felt Patch sit down beside me.

"Doesn't he look like his daddy?" Patch asked, holding the way to realistic baby up in my face so that I could see.

Ugly? Yes.

Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch, that might have been a _slight_ exaggeration, but you don't go to school with him!

Patch blinked a couple of times, trying to put on an innocent look... and it freaking worked. Congratulations. I said nothing and turned away with cold light gray eyes, somehow making him think that he had the right to continue.

"What should we name him? Hmm?" he continued a little too excited.

"And who says it's a boy?" I asked, turning to look at him a little peeved at his assumption that our baby was a boy.

I want a _girl_!

What?

-_- don't look at me like that -_-

"I do," he answered, sticking his tongue out at me in a very mature fatherly way.

"Well, I say it's a girl!" I argued.

"Why? One day she'll come home from school and be like 'Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant', and then I'm going to have to kill the daddy," he protested, making me blink. "Besides, girls are difficult. A boy is perfect."

"Excuuuuuuse me! A girl can only be pregnant once for nine months, but guys can get _hundreds _of girls pregnant within _WEEKS!_ How are we going to pay child support for all of his one night stands?! Huh?!" I replied heatedly.

"And who says that our son will be a man-whore?" he asked through narrowed eyes.

"Who says that our _daughter _will be a _slut_?!" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"It's a _boy_!" he said.

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Wow, we sound like real parents."

"Girl- wait, what?"

"I said, we sound like real parents," he repeated.

My eyes went wide as I realized the truth behind his words. Oh my God! We _do_! That is soooooo flipping creepy!

I quickly got to my feet and covered my face with my hands as I walked away, feeling beyond awkward. Patch got up also and followed me up the stairs and into my room. Why does he always have to follow me?!

"Quit following me, you stalker!" I shouted, closing the door behind me by slamming it in his face.

I walked over and flopped down face first on my bed and let out a deep groan. It wasn't more than a couple of seconds later that I heard the door opening and closing as Patch entered the room- _without _being invited, if I might add.

I rolled over on my back and looked over at him. There was only silence as he stared at my sprawled form. That happens to us a lot.

"What's _wrong_ with you?! You can't just come barging in like that! I could have been getting changed!" I said angrily.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," he said, rolling his eyes.

! OO !

"What?!" I asked, bolting up off the bed in shock.

I hope he's not about to tell me that he installed spy cams in my shower head or something. I swear to God I would _kill_ him!

"Angel, if we had a baby, then obviously we've done the dirty deed before, you know, played stick in the hole. There's no need to freak out," he said rolling his eyes dramatically, making me sigh in relief.

Even though it was all just a joke, I still felt a little annoyed. But this is Patch, I'm always annoyed when he's around.

"Patch, can't you be serious for at least _one_ minute?!" I asked, covering my face again with my hands so that I didn't have to look at him.

After that, everything was silent and I almost wanted to look over to see what he was doing, but I forced myself to stay still. So, instead, I listened for any signs of movement from him. It wasn't long until I heard the floorboards beneath us begin to creak, signaling that he was making his way towards me.

What is he doing?

His footsteps grew closer and closer until they stopped right next to the bed and he sat down beside me. For a few moments, he didn't say anything, but I could feel his burning gaze on me. Then, he finally spoke up, but it was not what I had expected him to say.

"Angel... what's wrong...?" he asked quietly, bringing me back into reality.

I removed my hands from my face and opened my eyes to look up at him curiously. I was shocked to see how much emotion was stored in his eyes as he gazed at me. Normally they gave nothing away. They looked... _caring_? Is that even _possible_?

Patch is supposed to be **EVIL**!

What happened?

"W-What?" I had heard his question, but I wanted him to repeat it so that I knew whether I was going insane or not.

"What's wrong?" he asked once more, making me lose my breath.

"W-What do you mean?" I knew what it meant, but I didn't know what _he _meant.

"I mean, what's bothering you? What's making you act this way?" he revised the question without giving me any strange looks.

I wanted to tell him that _everything _was bothering me, _he _was bothering me, but I didn't have the heart. All of a sudden, I felt bad for hating and despising him. As strange as it seems, it was true. I didn't know what feeling was coming over me it was completely new, something I had never experienced before.

He's brainwashed me!

"Nothing," I mumbled, turning away, unable to look at him any longer.

"Talk to me," he said, scooting closer to me, but somehow I couldn't find it in me to mind.

"Just forget it. It's something that you wouldn't understand anyway," I said.

After that, he didn't try to push me any further. He let the subject end at that and it was never spoken of again. However, he did say one last thing that blew my mind.

"I'm sorry," he said, loud and clear.

My eyes shot open and I turned back to him in shock, not fully believing what I thought I had just heard. Was he... was he _apologizing_?

That's not something that Patch would do.

"Say that again," I said suddenly without realizing it.

"I'm sorry," he repeated as a small smile spread across his perfect lips, seeing that he was getting through to me.

When he smiles, it makes the whole event a hundred times better.

_- - melt - -_

GAHHHHHH!

What am I _saying_?! Scratch that allllll out!

Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? How can he just forget everything that happened yesterday like nothing happened in that locker room?! I'm going crazy over here, but it's not even bothering him. How does he do it?

Suddenly, our moment was ruined as a loud, annoying sound began to echo from downstairs. We both jumped to our feet like someone had just broken into the house and looked at each other questionably.

"What is that?" I asked, seeing the same look of confusion written across his face.

"I don't know..." he answered.

The sound continued and even got a little louder. It was like a whining or crying sound... almost like a... baby.

Both our eyes went wide as realization hit us at the same exact time.

"The baby!" we cried in unison.

Without another word, we raced out of the room and down the stairs as if we were fighting for our very lives. Well, this grade _does _make up most of our grade for the semester, soo...

"What's wrong with him?" Patch asked as we looked down at the crying mechanical baby in front of us.

"I don't know! Didn't you read the instruction guide?!" I asked a little desperately.

"Didn't _you_?!" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You're the daddy!" I protested.

"But _you're _the mommy!" he pointed out.

"Ughhhhh! Do I have to do _everything _by myself!" I shouted, mostly to myself.

I pushed past him and retrieved the instruction guide, which was like a freaking book for crying out loud! Holy cow, they sure take this class seriously!

Patch was glancing back and forth between me and our baby, starting to freak out, completely unsure of what to do. He sent me a questioning look and I made a gesture with my hands that said 'don't you have any common sense'?"

"Don't just stand there! _Do _something!" I cried, making him fumble uneasily. "Make it shut up!"

He picked up the baby and rocked it nervously, apparently never having had any experience with a baby before. This didn't make anything any better and the baby began to cry some more. Yeah, leave it up to _Patch_.

"What are you _doing?!_" I demanded.

"I'm doing what you told me to do!" he answered.

"I didn't say to make the baby cry harder! What is wrong with you?! Haven't you ever held a baby before?!" I snapped.

"No, Nora. Since I've never _had _a baby before, I can't say that I have!" he said sarcastically.

Okay, smartass!

I ignored him and groaned as I began to skim over the long list of contents to find something useful for calming the baby. The most helpful thing that I could find was labeled: Reasons and Solutions for an Upset Baby - - pg. 441

I quickly shuffled to that section of the guide and began to read quickly because it seemed that the baby was getting louder.

"Any time now, Nora," Patch said, almost desperately.

Although, I don't blame him. He had a crying machine in his hands for Gods sake!

"I'm trying," I said through clenched teeth.

I used my finger to glide across the words as I tried to find something useful. The baby couldn't be upset because it needed a diaper change since obviously we didn't feed it yet.

So, what could be the problem?

"Nora, I'm getting desperate over here. Have you found anything yet?" Patch asked impatiently, making me sigh.

"Ughhhh... maybe it wants to go to sleep. Try rubbing the back of its head softly. It says that it's supposed to react to the touch of your hand," I said, randomly picking something out and praying that it worked.

He did as I said, but it was more than I had instructed. He rocked it and bounced while he rubbed it's head, which was against his shoulder. This only made the baby cry harder.

Man, that thing can SCREAM!

"Umm, Nora, it's not working," he said, sending me a glare.

"You're doing it wrong!" I shouted, running over to him and showing him how to treat a baby properly. "Don't rock with it! Just gently sway with it in your arms! I don't feel like cleaning up baby barf because of _you_!"

He listened to what I said and did exactly what I told him to do. Slowly, the baby's cries began to become gentler, but it hadn't calmed down yet. There was something more that needed to be done, but we didn't know what it was. Not yet anyway.

I went back to skimming through the list of solutions and I was surprised at how easily the answer came to me. I didn't even need the book to give me the solution; the answer was obvious. What's the _one _thing that every baby takes a great possession over, the one thing that _every _baby needs.

I then dove for the bag of necessities that came with the baby and began to rummage through it for the one thing that I was trying to find.

"Nora, what are you doing?" Patch asked, still trying to calm the baby just as I told him.

"Finding the baby's one and only treasure, its prize and possession," I answered, digging through the bags contents. "And the one thing that will shut it up so that I can sleep tonight."

I finally found what I was looking for and pulled it out for Patch to examine.

A binky, a noo-noo (that's a weird name); the world has many different names for it, but basically, it's a pacifier.

I approached my so-called 'family' and placed the pacifier gently in our baby's mouth, instantly ending all of its cries. Just like a real baby, it began to suck on the genius contraption, whimpering in satisfaction.

God, they went all out to make sure these babies were realistic! Imagine the insurance cost if we broke it! O.o

Not good.

Patch had gotten used to his swaying motion and he looked down at our baby as it rested its head on his shoulder, almost as if it were real.

"Now, stroke his back gently," I instructed, satisfied with our team work.

He ran his hand across the our baby's back like I had told him and soon our son had closed his eyes and had fallen asleep. It even made little breathing noises as he did so.

Patch continued his job, taking his eyes off of our baby to look at me.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asked with a small smile.

"No... I guess not... " I said, still in awe at what we had just done.

Without thinking properly, I smiled back at him, making one of those 'moments' between us. At the same time, it was the strangest and nicest, make that best moments of my life so far.

I came closer to give the 'mommy role' a try and ran a hand over the baby's back as well. When our hands touched, we glanced at each other with a secret message passing between us and I felt my cheeks flush.

I had never seen this side of Patch before and everything seemed to change. What was happening? I didn't quite understand and I felt that I never would.

Why was this happening to _me_?

NOTE TO SELF: Please, Please, PLEASE don't fall for Patch.

- -_ agent calls to inform me that it's too late to think of any hope for the information above - -_

_- - fires agent - _

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... Patch is a daddy :D What did you guys think?<strong>

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9- SETTING AN EXAMPLE

**DISCLAIMER:_ ALL RIGHTS TO HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING, I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS ONE! :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

**"****SETTING AN EXAMPLE****"**

Okay, let's get one thing straight...

I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH PATCH!

- -_ heavy panting - -_

I just saw him and – well I saw him and – I liked – well, not _liked_, I just – I mean, come on! I just never – I just felt that – UGHHH!

It's not what you think, okay?!

What?!

Hey, you! Yeah, _you_!

Don't you roll your eyes at me!

O.o

You don't want to see a mother when she's mad!

B-(

ARRGH!

Today, I will forget about Patch.

I will simply pretend that nothing ever happened yesterday and move on. Hey, _he _did it, didn't he?! Stop judging me!

Today is going to be fine. Take a deep breath, Nora. Today I'm going to act like everything is normal... and try to forget about the mechanical baby that is wrapped in my arms reminding me who _her_ daddy is.

The part that really _sucks _is that we have to carry this stupid baby EVERYWHERE with us – it's required for the grade. It's also required that the 'parents' stick together so we get a realistic impression of what being an actual real life 'family' entails. What kind of ridiculous rule is that?! It's not fair!

Hey! I don't see you here with this thing waking up in the middle of the night with _her_ dad across town sound asleep while you're pacing the floor or replacing _her_ binky after she spit it out and started crying for the millionth time that night! So don't judge!

- - _Deep breath_ - -

It's okay. I can handle it. Nothing to worry about.

- - _takes more deep breaths_ - -

- . -

( )

Is it normal to have panic attacks like this daily?

Considering that I've only started having these when Patch came around, I think that it's a _serious _problem. What if I go crazy and end up in a nut house?

I could actually see that happening. Sad.

I BLAME THIS ALL ON PATCH!

**:-( **- - _grumpy face - - _**:-(**

Yeah, that's right, I'm grumpy! I have a good reason to be too!

"Nora?" a voice called, cutting into my thoughts at the wrong time.

"I _DO _HAVE A GOOD REASON TO BE!" I blurted out, still lost in my own insane mind.

O.O

Oops... was that out loud?

_Yeah, Nora, I think it was._

By this time, I had snapped back to reality to see the whole class turned around, staring at me with odd expressions. To make matters worse, it was _Scott _who I had shouted at and he was standing right in front of me, blinking in confusion.

Great going, Nora, now _he's _questioning your sanity.

"Nora... what are you talking about...?" he asked quietly as the rest of the class began to return to their normal activities.

My cheeks burned red with embarrassment and I mentally slapped myself for my own stupidity. God, that was humiliating!

These things only happen to _me._

It's true!

"Uhh... nothing... I just... had a good reason to be late for school this morning... because my car was having problems," I quickly covered up, hoping that he would buy my lame excuse.

"Oh..." he said, looking at me curiously for a few moments. "Well, I don't care if you were late or not. I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"Oh," I said, looking down to hide my blush. "No, that's fine. I'm just having a weird morning."

"We all have those," he said with a laugh, making my face light up. "Don't worry, I know what you're going through. I get those a lot. Frustrating, aren't they?"

I didn't even have to tell him specifically what the problem was and he still understood what I was trying to say. This is what makes him different from Patch. Scott just _gets _me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, showing him my gratitude. "At least _someone _understands," I added with a sigh as I watched Patch approaching us.

Scott seen this too and brought Patch into our talk. Okay, this conversation is officially ruined.

- -_ sigh - -_

"So, how are you and Patch doing? You guys seem really close," he said, trying to hide what looked like disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh- no, actually- we-" I started, but Patch put a hand on my shoulder and interrupted the conversation with a forced smile.

"Nice of you to ask. Actually, we're doing great! I mean, look at her- she's so happy she's _speechless_!" he said, squeezing my side gently so I would shut up. _Bastard_. "You should see her at home. She just can't keep her hands off of me and now with our little munchkin she insatiable, she's already wanting to try for more!" he added with a wink.

Okay, Patch, I don't think that that was something that we all needed to hear. But thanks for making us all want to throw up our breakfast. We really appreciate it.

"Oh," Scott said, clearing his throat. "Well, I'm happy for you both... I guess... I'll talk to you later, Nora."

With a smile and a wave to me, he turned and walked away, probably disgusted with the dirty thoughts Patch had put in his head.

(o)(o)

; ;

- - _starts to cry dramatically - -_

Why? _WHY_?

With angry eyes, I turned to Patch with tempting thoughts involving his early death. Oooooooo, he was going to his grave _very _early in life!

"Why did you do that?!" I demanded angrily.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, Patch! Why did you tell Scott that?!" I hissed.

"What? I just told him the truth, Angel," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"UGHHHHHH!" was the frustrated sound that I made as I stormed away and sat down in my desk.

Patch followed me and stood right beside me. He took the baby out of my arms and cradled it. I hate him.

"Look at our little boy," he said, making sure that I was listening.

"_GIRL_," I growled.

"We'll name him 'Patch' after his daddy," he went on, finding ways to annoy me.

"Why not 'Nora' after the mommy?" I glowered.

"You can't name a boy '_Nora'_," he retorted, making me roll my eyes.

"For the millionth time, it's a **GIRL**!" I shouted furiously.

"Hmmm excellent," a voice said from beside us.

It was only then that we noticed the coach standing there, observing us with a clipboard in his hand. He jotted down a few notes every once in a while and then looked back up at us.

"It's good to see that you two are looking at both sides of the issue. That's how REAL parenting is- it's not easy. However, if you don't sort this out soon, I'll have to take points off of your final grade. This doesn't set a good example for the child. Maybe you two should get together in the afternoons after school to work these issues out. After all, this _is _one of the most important grades of the year for the both of you," he said.

What?!

It's not like I plan on getting pregnant for real any time soon, come on!

"Excellent idea, Coach McCaughny," Patch said, resting his arm on my shoulder. "We were thinking about that also. Anything for a good grade."

Butt kisser.

Coach smiled and nodded before walking away to observe the other students. I can't be with Patch EVERY SINGLE FREAKING DAY!

I'll go _INSANE_!

I looked across the classroom to get relief and sympathy from my friends, but there weren't much of a help. They were doing some kind of dance that they had made up while singing 'NORA IS IN LOOOOOVE, NORA IS IN LOOOOOVE'!

Quite mean of them, really.

! X-X !

–-

Vee and Bella's dance movements were perfectly in sync, obviously they had rehearsed this one just for _me_.

Wow... don't _I _feel special...

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

Well, here we go again...

- - _sigh - -_

I thrust the key into the lock and let the front door fly open. I would have been glad to lock Patch out of the house, but he holds our semester grade in his hands and I _do _plan to get that scholarship and move far far away, so...

I watched Patch march right into our house, holding our baby in his arms while fawning over _her_, just like he did the first moment he laid eyes on _her_. God, I'm married to a loser.

I followed after him and shut the door behind me. Well, things could always be worse. My dad could be home, for instance.

- - _shiver - -_

That wouldn't end well.

Patch put the baby carefully down once he had finished putting it to sleep (ever since I showed him how to do it, he's thought it was the greatest thing since sliced bread) and turned towards me. I simply ignored him like I said I would and walked past him to sprawl myself across the couch. I knew he would follow after me, so I made sure that my body was spread across the whoooollllle couch so that he wouldn't have any room to fit.

"Hey, where am I supposed to sit?" he asked with a overly dramatic pout.

"On the floor," I answered, lying on my back comfortably.

I turned the TV on and began flipping through the channels. When I found something decent to watch, I set the control down and pretended to continue ignoring Patch, who was still standing over me. In the next moment, Patch came and plopped himself down ON MY STOMACH and I felt my lungs tighten.

"PATCH! Get... - _breath - -_ off of me!" I screamed.

"Nah," he said, leaning back and putting both hands behind his head.

"Your fat ass is squishing me!" I yelled, squirming from beneath him.

"I'm not fat!" he objected, looking down at me menacingly.

"YES... YOU... _ARE_!"

(Don't shake your head at me! You don't know how it feels to have him sit on you! Muscle weighs a..., I mean, _FAT _weighs a lot...)

THUD!

I had managed to kick him off of me and he landed on the floor with a gigantic BANG. How can he say that he's not fat?

(I see you shaking your head again and rolling your eyes, but you and me just had this discussion, you weren't in my shoes!)

As soon as I was free from his suffocating bind, I sat up and began to look around for the remote control so that I could change the channel. Patch's head peeked up from the side of the couch, making me blink.

"Looking for _this_?" he asked, waving the damn remote control in my face.

I made a grab for it, but he quickly pulled it away before I could reach it. He picked himself up off the floor and took a seat right next to me. I made another grab for it, but he held it _way_ above my head to keep it away from me.

"I _could _always sit on you again, you know," he said, making me stop.

With a frustrated sigh, I gave up and turned back in my seat, crossing my arms over my chest. Patch smirked at my surrender and turned around as well.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said, making steam threaten to pour out of my ears.

He began flipping through the channels, passing up a couple of good things, but I didn't say anything. Most of the channels were commercials and he stopped on one just to annoy me.

"...I don't wanna grow up, cause maybe if I did I couldn't be a Toys R Us kid more games, more toys, oh boy! I wanna be a Toys R Us kid," he sang with the commercial, making me roll my eyes. He did this for the next couple minutes, annoying the crap out of me.

"Subway, eat fresh!"

"Every kiss begins with Kay!

"I am stuck on band-aid brand, cuz Band Aids were stuck on you..."

And my own personal favorite:

"You put the lime in the coconut!"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, making him laugh. "Put on something that we can actually WATCH!"

"Geesh, picky, picky, picky," Patch muttered, flipping through the channels again. "Ooooo! Oooooo! How about this one!"

I looked at the anime episode coming on and put my hands up to my face, shaking my head.

"I can't believe this still comes on..." I mumbled, sliding lower in my seat.

"I WANT TO BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!" Patch started to sing at the top of his lungs, putting on an emotional face, pretending to be getting really into it. "TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST, TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAAAAAUSE!"

"This is ridiculous!" I cried, starting to get up so that I could walk away, but Patch grabbed me by the wrist and twirled me back around.

"I WILL TRAVEL ACROSS THE LAND, SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE! EACH POKEMON TO UNDERSTAND THE POWER THAT'S INSIDE!" he sang, starting to dance around with me. "POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH EM ALL! OUR HEARTS SO TRUE! OUR COURAGE WILL PULL US THROUGH! YOU TEACH ME AND I'LL TEACH YOU! **POKEMON!**" he screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing his arms around dramatically and I couldn't help but laugh.

He's so immature, but I have to admit that that _was_ pretty funny. In the next moment, I had turned the TV off, cutting him off from his solo performance.

"I can't believe you're singing that," I said, biting down on a laugh.

"Hey! That show used to be the bomb when we were younger! You can't tell me that you've NEVER watched Pokemon! _Everyone _did!" he said.

"You're such a dork," I said, shaking my head with a huge smile.

"Yeah, but I'm _your _dork and you love me," he said with a smirk.

"Psych," I said, walking over to check on the baby.

"Don't deny it," he said, coming up behind me. "I saw you smiling and laughing."

"That's only because I had never seen anything so stupid in my entire life," I defended myself.

"But you _liked _it," he said, folding his arms in front of his chest matter-of-factually.

"I DID NOT!" I tried to say, but we all know _that _was a lie. Even me. "How many times do I have to tell you? I HATE YOU!"

Patch picked up the baby and pretended to be talking to it.

"Don't worry, son. Mommy just hasn't gotten laid in a while, but Daddy's about to fix that," he said, making my eyeballs pop out of my head.

Say _WHAT?_

He put the baby down and waited for my reaction, taking a step closer to me.

"You wouldn't..." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe not," he said, taking another step closer to me. "Maybe so..."

I froze and began to think of a way out of this one. How could I allow a psycho rapist to walk right into my house?! I'm a TERRIBLE mother! I took a quick sideways glance at the stairs and he followed my gaze, understanding my intentions. Our eyes connect and we made a silent challenge but neither of us made a move.

Ready... set... GO!

I decided to make the first dash and I bolted for the stairs, Patch soon following after me as we took off. I was trying to reach the safety of my room while he was simply trying to keep me from getting there.

I don't want to know what happens next.

- - _closes eyes - -_

Tell me when it's over.

I could hear him gaining on me and my heart was pounding like crazy.

"HELP! SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" I cried, hearing him laugh from behind me.

I ran like a maniac and flew into my room, shutting and locking the door behind me just as Patch made it to the other side of the door.

"Awwww, Nora! Let me in!" he whined, making me roll my eyes.

"THERE IS NO LOVE MAKING IN THIS HOUSE!" I said angrily, though my heart was thumping hard in my chest. (hey, I didn't ask your opinion on exactly _why_ it was pumping so hard or _why_ my skin suddenly felt warm and my pulse was racing... I mean, I just ran up a few stairs for pete's sake! That's the equivalent of a country mile... I mean, it couldn't be because of... because of... what he... said - - _GULP- -_)

"Hey, it's what parents do, that's how they become _parents_," he replied, and I could almost see him shrugging his shoulders carelessly and smirking.

"In case you haven't noticed, WE ARE NOT REAL PARENTS!" I said, hearing a deep sigh from on the other side of the door.

"Fine," he said, moving away.

After that, I could hear footsteps going back down the stairs and I was left feeling confused. Did Patch just... _give up_?

That's not something he would do...

What's going on? Was it something I said?

I'm so CONFUUUUZZZZZZZED!

Seconds later, I slowly opened the door and peeked out through the crack.

No Patch.

Hmmm, I wonder where he went...

Maybe he really did go downstairs...

There's only one way to find out.

I opened the door all of the way and stepped out, peering over at the stairs. I didn't see Patch anywhere.

The next thing shocked me.

What I _did _see was a small rubber ball at the foot of the stairs that must have fallen down, making it _sound _like someone was walking down the stairs.

Oh God... that could only mean that...

I quickly turned around to see Patch right behind me, smirking as usual. I let out a gasp as he pushed me against the door frame to my room and trapped my body with his.

"Hey, you c-" I started, but quickly shut up when he pressed his lips tenderly against mine.

My body had become paralyzed from the feeling of his full lips and I stared wide eyed in shock at his already closed eyes in front of me. I must say, I _never _saw this coming and I was shocked beyond all belief. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't even find the common sense to push away from him.

All that I could focus on was his warm, soft gentle lips against mine.

I don't know what happened from there. It was like I wasn't myself; I became a whole different person. I slowly closed my eyes and began to _like _the feeling that was washing over me.

I think that I was on drugs or _something_!

I felt his tongue brush past my bottom lip and, when his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer, I parted my lips subconsciously, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in.

I slid my arms around his neck and thread my fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck, hanging on as he guided me into my room and closed the door behind us without ever parting from me. I could feel him pulling me towards the bed and, when my back hit the cotton sheets, he followed after me. My arms locked around his chest, pulling him closer on top of me and I felt his hands slide over my curves.

His tongue was massaging and stroking gently along mine and, even though it was my first kiss, my instincts soon took control and I was doing the same, exploring his mouth and his tongue. It was the strangest feeling that had ever come across me, but it was also the most pleasurable. I loved his touch, I loved his taste, I loved _him_. I wanted more.

When his hands found their way to my hips, he broke the kiss and moved his attention to other parts of me, leaving kisses along my jaw line, ghosting down the column of my neck. I was left breathless and panting as he carried on his sweet torture. It was then that I realized what the hell was going on.

OMG! What have I don't?!

What are we _doing_?!

What am _I _doing?!

I admit, I began to go a little crazy and freak out. I started to try and push, but he was too lost trying to find more ways to blow my mind to really notice. I knew that this was all _my _doing. I was the stupid one who led him on, kissing him back and all, so now this is where it ended up.

"Patch, wait..." I said, thinking up some excuse to make him get off of me. "What about the baby? What if it wakes up?"

Yeah, right.

If Patch's singing didn't wake that baby up, then _nothing _would!

"We'll just have to be very, _very _quiet..." he whispered against my lips, making me clear my throat and bite my lip.

"Patch..." I said quietly, not having anything else to say.

I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I was a nervous wreck. I knew that Patch would never force me to do anything I didn't want to or wasn't ready for, he was more bark than bite_, _more humor than seriousness. Still, I was going out of my mind.

Why couldn't we just go back to singing _Pokemon_?

"Shh..." he said, placing his lips back on mine.

All that I could do was kiss him back with wide eyes while silently trying to think of some way to avoid all of this. However, when his hands started to move up to the top of my shirt and began sliding it down to my shoulders to reveal my bare skin, I began to freak out again.

_Time to speed up the thinking process, Nora!_

Before I could even think of what to do next, Patch suddenly stopped like a car slamming on the breaks and I looked up at him to see what had happened. He wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking down at my shoulder and his expression was something that I had never seen before. He was apparently thinking deeply about something and his face seemed to show a lot of worry for some reason over whatever had his thoughts at the moment.

"Angel... what happened...?" he asked, making me blink.

I looked down at my shoulder to see what had upset him. All over my skin I had cuts and bruises- courtesy of none other than my father. Yeah, I decided to cut that little tiny part out of this story because I thought that it was too brutal for any human eyes to read. Basically, dear old dad beat the living shit out of me. I was just thankful that it hadn't left any marks on my face so that no one would notice.

Was I going to tell Patch about Hank?

No.

Time to think up a good lie.

"Angel, what _happened_?" he repeated, being more forceful this time.

"It's nothing, really. I was just playing with my cat and it gave me a couple of scratches," I lied, hoping he would buy it.

"Angel... you don't _have _a cat," he reminded me.

"Not _my _cat," I quickly said, laughing it off nervously. "My _Aunt's _cat."

"I don't know of any cats that leave bruises, Nora," he said.

"The bruises are from my cousin. We were wrestling and playing around and we didn't realize how rough we were being," I quickly said, shutting him up.

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously and I put on a hopeful grin, praying that he would believe me.

"Jordan," Patch said suddenly in a soothing voice, looking deep into my gray eyes with his midnight black ones.

"What?" I asked confused still locked in his gaze.

"Jordan, for our baby," he smiled at me. "It would work for a boy or a girl and it's Italian."

"Jordan, I like it," I said quietly giving him a small tentative smile happy to be done with the other topic.

He lowered his head back down to mine and feathered hip lips over mine again, but when he pressed them fully to me I pushed him off of me.

"Patch! Quit trying to kiss me!" I said.

"Hey, I didn't see you objecting to anything before," he pointed out. "If I'm not mistaken, you even _liked _it!"

"I didn't _like_ it! Why would you even _think _that?!" I said, feeling like an idiot for ever doing anything with him.

"Umm, maybe because you kissed me back?" he replied with smirk. "I couldn't _force _you to kiss me back. That was _alllll_ you, Angel."

"Well, don't expect that from me ever again," I said, pushing him away and getting back up on my feet. "Don't expect _anything _from me."

I made my way out of the room and began to walk down the stairs with Patch right behind me, of course.

"Oh please," he said, leaning forward so that he could whisper in my ear. "By next _week_, we'll be expecting a child of our own."

Did he just hint or make a joke about getting me pregnant?

_- - shudder - -_

You can bet that I'll have my house bolted down with heavy security before I let _that _happen. I was a little freaked out at what he had said, but I made sure not to show it.

I went into the living room just as the baby began to cry and I rushed over to _her_ so that I didn't have to deal with Patch. However, I barely touched her before Patch beat me to it and lifted her up in his arms.

"No, I got this," he said proudly as he ran a hand over the baby's back to make it feel better.

However, as soon as he did that, the baby 'threw up' all over him, leaving nasty milky looking gunk all over his face.

Thank you, Patch, for taking my place.

He immediately shut up, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in disgust as he held the baby out in front of him.

"That's _real _cute," he muttered grumpily, handing the baby over to me while wiping the nasty stuff off of his face. "I take back what I said. We are _never _having kids, Angel."

"You don't have to worry about that, Patch. I don't ever plan on kissing you _now_," I said, making a face of grimace and letting out a small laugh.

Priceless.

**:-D :-D**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, chapter 9 complete! We've had their 'first kiss' and named the baby so what did you guys think? There was a lot of stuff in this chapter, including the continued boy trouble with Scott and Patch. I know that Patch could come across as really pushy sexually but he's not really, he has no intentions of rushing or pushing her he's just a teenage boy with overactive hormones, his first love and a naughty sense of humor ;) Not that I think Patch would complain if Nora changed her mind about going farther...<strong>

**I am soooo love love love the reviews, input and comments you guys are leaving for this story! Thank you so much and please continue! It has really brightened up my life right now. It's -15 degrees out where I live this today and I've been under going neurological testing so these stories are my escape and your notes of encouragement and support are helping me to keep going :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Patch is up to more mischief, if Nora thought he was bad before just wait to see what he's done now... poor girl... ;)**


	10. Chapter 10- He's NOT my boyfriend!

**DISCLAIMER:****_ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**_Sorry it's taken me so long to post this, my internet was down for a bit and there are times it takes me a little longer to get into this age/version of Nora to write this one. Hope you like it!_**

**_Read and Review, please and thank you!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>_

**He's NOT my boyfriend!**

_There I stood in a beautiful long white dress. I had my curls done in one of those fancy old-time hair do's and I looked breathtaking. I checked over my reflection in the mirror and smiled at myself. A little maid girl was tightening my corset and buttoning the back of my dress as she peeked around my side to smile with me at my reflection in the mirror._

"_You look lovely, Lady Jade. I'm certain that Sir Angelo will be very pleased, ma'am," she comment, making my smile grow._

_Just as she had finished, there was a knock at the chamber door and the little maid scurried away after wishing me luck. I took a deep breath and nodded for my attendant to answer it. Sir Angelo was standing there, awaiting me, looking devilishly handsome as always. When his eyes fell upon me, he smiled._

"_You look beautiful, Milady," he said, taking my hand and bowing to gently kiss the back of it._

_His words made me blush and I smiled shyly. He held out his arm for me and I gladly took it. Then he began to escort me down the grand stairway, taking his graceful time as if we were on a leisurely stroll through the gardens._

"_I have invited your parents to tonight's dinner," he informed me, continuing when he saw my questioning look. "So that I may ask them properly for your hand in marriage."_

"_M-M-Marriage?" I stuttered, my eyes wide with shock._

"_Yes," he said, stopping so that he could turn to face me. "It appears that your beauty has captured my eye and your sweet words have stolen my heart. It would bring me the greatest of pleasures if you would do me the honor of sharing my life, my heart, my bed and my home by giving me the privilege of having you stand beside me as my wife. That is all that I ask for, nothing in this world could make me happier than to call you my own, to fall asleep each night with milady in my arms and awake with you, my angel, each morning."_

_I was speechless while he, on the other hand, was overjoyed by my reactions. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, taking me by surprise. However, his soft lips made me relax and I instantly closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me as we shared a passionate kiss, tugging him deeper and deeper into me._

…_. _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I woke up with a scream, jerking up and almost toppling over the side of my bed. My eyes were wide and my face was scrunched up in disgust.

Marriage? Passionate Kiss? Angelo and Jade?!

Yup, that was _definitely _a nightmare.

Normally, I would blame Patch for everything, but this one is alllll VEE'S FAULT! Her and her stupid fictional characters! She's got me dreaming about them now! This is ridiculous!

Who _are _Angelo and Jade anyway?! I mean, I know that they- -

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

**THUD**

Okay... this time, I _did _tumble out of the bed, well more like jumped ten feet in the air and then did a James Bond roll on the floor. That's what it looked like anyway.

Hey! The alarm clock was right by my _ear_! You would have reacted the exact same way! Don't lie! Hmph

I glared over the side of my bed at the alarm clock and cursed under my breath as I reached out a hand and slammed the thing to silence.

"You're a little late... stupid piece of crap," I mumbled in irritation.

I'm amazed that that stupid alarm clock is even still _alive_. It should have become a pile of broken pieces by now... after the way I've treated it, yeah.

I groggily dragged myself to the closet, saw Patch's jeep outside my window, cursed as I tripped over my own feet, finally found my school uniform, headed towards the- - wait

_What?!_

I did a complete REWIND and walked backwards towards my bedroom window. My sleepy eyes popped open as I saw his car just sitting there along the side of the road outside my house.

WTF?!

What in the holy Lord's name is he _doing?!_

Screw shoes, I was out there within a heartbeat, barefoot. I went up to the window of his car and tapped on it angrily, waiting with sleepy eyes as he pressed the button to lower the window to smile at me.

God, I hate him, I hate him.

"Either this is another sick nightmare or Patch Cipriano is sitting outside my house," I said, mostly to myself.

"You have nightmares about me?" Every night, idiot. "Don't _I _feel special."

Kill joy.

"Patch, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked through barely open eyes.

"Oh, I just stopped by to see how you were doing," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'm here to give you a ride to school, duh."

"Patch, you _are _aware that I am perfectly capable o driving myself to school, right?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"You may be capable, but are you _able_?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slyly.

"It's too early for this, Patch. Please speak English," I said, closing my eyes and feeling the smallest pleasure of sleep.

"What if something happened to your car? What if it broke down or something? _Then _what?" he continued.

"I'll let you know when that actually _happens_. My car is FINE," I told him.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that..." he said with a smirk.

For a moment, I just stared at him. I still didn't understand what he was trying to tell me.

Hey, I'm slow in the morning, alright?!

One... Two... Three... **DING!**

My eyes popped open and my head spun around to check on my car.

OMGZ!

"PATCH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I practically screamed, realizing that all four of my tires were popped.

I turned back to him with murderous eyes while he blinked at me innocently in return.

"What makes you think that _I _had something to do with it?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Umm, why _wouldn't _I think you had something to do with it?!" I shouted angrily. "Patch, I don't have the money to get that fixed, you f- -"

"And you probably won't have the money to fix it for a _while_. So, it looks like you're going to be stuck with me for the next few weeks," he said with a triumphant smirk.

"Why didn't you just ask if you could give me a ride?! You didn't have to completely DESTROY my car!" I screeched.

"Yeah, but if I _didn't_, then you wouldn't have listened to me anyway- -"

"AHA! So you _**DID **_destroy my car!"

"... It was or the best, Angel," he said, clearing his throat professionally.

"What kind of bull crap is _that_?! For the best, my ass!"

"Just hurry up and get dressed so that we can get going," he said, trying to slither his way out of another mess.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to ride with _you_?" I asked, folding my arms and raising my eyebrows.

"Because, if you don't, then I'm going to tell everybody about our little make-out session yesterday," he said matter-of-factually.

"I'll lie and deny the whole thing."

"I've got it on video."

"No you don't!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You wanna bet?"

He reached his hand over the seat and pulled out a video camera, making my eye twitch.

Where did he get _that_?!

He pressed play and I could see the small image of him on top o me, kissing me fiercely while I, unfortunately, kissed him back just as voraciously.

- - _sniff sniff - -_

I feel like crying

"You set a camera up in my room? You _planned _that?!"

"It's amazing what I can get away with when you're not even paying attention," he said with a smirk. "Now I have the perfect blackmail."

"You wouldn't..." I hissed, narrowing my eyes into slits.

I didn't mean it as a challenge, but apparently, that's how he took it.

"Oh, I _would_," he assured me through a mischievous grin.

I glared at him for a good while as he simply stared back at me. I clenched my teeth and nodded to myself.

So, _that's _how it's going to be, huh?

Fine, I'll play his little game. Oooooo, mark my words: PATCH CIPRIANO IS GOING _DOWN_!

- - _GRINS EVILLY- -_

**_~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~_**

Patch and I came walking through the classroom door, looking around to see that we were a little late for class. Ha, this was allll myyyy fault.

However, we were in computer class and it just so happened to be a free period so I guess we didn't miss anything after all. Crap.

The good news however is that... Scratch that... there _is _no good news.

I swung my backpack off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor with a THUD, making some students steal glances at me. I plopped down in my seat, Patch following my actions and taking the seat next to me.

Figures.

Patch, of course, had to find more ways to annoy the crap out of me, so he decided to pull out his video camera - which _were _allowed during free period, God forbid.

He tilted it at an angle, making sure that I could see every minute of it as he pressed play, replaying the damned blasphemy that he had captured on there.

"Mmm, look at that," he said, making me have to force myself to look away.

"See, this is my favorite part," he said, pointing out something and I couldn't help but steal a sideways glance.

He had rewound it to the part where he pushed me on the bed and I had wrapped my arms around his chest, pulling him to me as I pressed my lips up to his.

"You can see how you're _kissing me back_," he said, making sure to emphasize that last part. "That's not just a fling right there. You can see in your eyes that you _want_ it, that you're loving every minute of it."

I couldn't take it anymore. I made a swift grab for the camera, but he pulled it out of my reach with a smirk. So, I ignored him and folded my arms across my chest as I turned away.

Hmm... I wonder how bad the consequences would be if I killed him right here right now on the spot... I bet it would be worth it.

"Hey, what's that? Can I see?" a voice asked, snapping me out o my twisted thoughts.

BELLA!

She had sat on the other side of Patch and was reaching for his video camera. He shrugged his shoulders and handed it over to her.

"This is nice!" she said, examining the satanic piece of- - "How do I get to the videos?"

Thank God she didn't know how to work it.

He was about to show her, but then he noticed my death glare and turned to smile at me.

"Don't. You. _Dare!_" I hissed quietly so that only he could hear me.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, an evil glint in his eye.

"You get to keep your arms and legs!"

As soon as I said that, he turned back to Bella to show her how to get to the videos, but I quickly pulled him back with wide eyes.

"Fine! What the hell do you want?!" I whispered viciously.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered back.

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed.

With that, he nodded with that same freaking smirk and turned back to Bella.

"Actually, the battery is about to die. I'll show you later," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay!" she replied happily, handing the video camera back.

- - lets out sigh of relief - -

Patch turned to me and gave me a wink before I turned around, ready to puke.

Damn, I hate him.

I decided to block him out and talk to someone _normal_. So I signed into AIM instantly and received an IM from Vee, who was across the classroom.

TwiZZlerSkikAss: Hey Babe

Okay... maybe not normal but definitely not as bad as Patch.

.name: Hey Vee

.name: Whatcha doin

TwiZZlerSkikASS: Nothing much. I just keep thinking about a dream I had last night

.name: Oh, what happened this time?

TwiZZlerSkikAss: It was terrible! It was the worst dream I've ever had!

.name: Worse than the dream where you went to school naked?

TwiZZlerSkikAss: Yes! Wait... hey! I liked that dream!

I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh, catching Patch's attention- - which was the LAST thing that I had wanted to do.

TwiZZlerSkikAss: anyway, it was worse than the dream where I (dramatic pause) had no Twizzlers!

.name: yikes. It must be pretty bad then. So what happened?

TwiZZlerSkikAss: I dreamed that an EVIL MONKEY stole my Twizzlers!

.name: …

TwiZZlerSkikAss: Babe?

.name: THAT was supposed to be bad?

TwiZZlerSkikAss: Babe! It was an evil monkey! It STOLE my efin Twizzlers!

.name: I can't believe you. That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard

TwiZZlerSkikAss: What was your dream?

.name: Nothing. Just forget about it.

TwiZZlerSkikAss: Baaaaaabe! Teeeelllll meeeeeeee!

.name: It's stupid. You'll laughing

TwiZZlerSkikAss: I swear to god, I won't

.name: Okay, well. I dreamed of Angelo and Jade

TwiZZlerSkikAss: and?

.name: It was weird. They were all dressed up and Angelo had invited her parents over for dinner because he was going to ask for her hand in marriage and whatnot. Then he started saying all this mushy stuff and they started kissing. It was strange.

After that, Vee had stopped messaging for a few minutes and I started to get a little confused.

.name: ?

.name: Vee?

.name: Are you still there? Helllloooooo

TwiZZlerSkikAss: I'm still here. It's just strange

.name: I know, isn't my dream strange?

TwiZZlerSkikAss: That's not what I meant, Babe.

.name: What are you trying to say?

TwiZZlerSkikAss: Nora, that's EXACTLY what happened in the book...

I was a little shocked. Was Vee being serious with me or was this some kind of joke? I mean, what are chances that I dreamed about something that was _exactly_ in the book? Things are starting to get a little freaky around here. That's all that I've got to say about that. I know that strange things were happening before, but now it's crossed the line.

I was about to type back, but then another window popped up, revealing a SN that I was unfamiliar with. However, the screen name told me EXACTLY who it was and I rolled my eyes.

Thisispatch: Hey Angel

Hmph, leave it to a guy to be original.

.name: Patch, why are you talking to me on aim when you are sitting right next to me?

Thisispatch: IDK I just felt like it

.name: You're so weird

Thisispatch: Yeah, but you love me

.name: Yeah, that's what YOU think. How did you get my SN?

Thisispatch: I'm sitting right next to you, remember?

.name: Ughhhhh this is harassment!

Thisispatch: LOL get used to it

.name: Quit talking to me!

Thisispatch: Nope sorry

.name: I'll block you

Thisispatch: No you won't

.name: Wanna bet?

BLOCK

I heard him let out a sigh from beside me and I smirked in triumph.

"That wasn't very nice," he said, making me roll my eyes.

"Get used to it," I mocked.

I had completely forgotten about the conversation between me and Vee.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

It was finally after school and I made a wild dash to the parking lot so that Patch couldn't catch me. I looked around in the area that my car normally was, but I couldn't find it.

Oh yeah... Patch _destroyed_ my car.

I remember now.

Grrrrrrr.

"Hey, Angel," rang the voice of the Devil. "You didn't forget about me, did you?"

"I don't think that's even _possible_," I mumbled, turning to face him.

Patch unlocked his jeep and came around to held the door open for me.

I hate it when he tries to be a gentleman.

"I don't need any help!" I snapped, pushing past him.

All that he did was smile. That same damn smile. Is there ever _one _single moment he's not smiling that sexy... I mean, _infuriating_ smile, for crying out loud!

"Wait," he said, grabbing my wrist before I could get in his car.

I stopped and looked back up at him curiously, seeing that he wasn't looking at me, but rather _behind _me. I went to turn around so that I could see what he was looking at, but then he suddenly grabbed onto the sides of my face and brought his lips to mine.

O.O

CRASH!

I quickly pushed him off of me and turned around to see that Scott had, apparently, been passing by and, when he saw us kissing, he must have run into somebody because he was now on the ground with his books everywhere. A few kids laughed while he gathered his things, he kept his eyes on me the whole time.

The look he gave me... I felt like a traitor or something.

He looked at me one last time before storming off and I had to keep myself from running after him. I felt so guilty. I then noticed Vee and Bella a little to the sidelines with their jaws hanging wide open and their eyes the size of gulf balls. I turned back to Patch who was still looking over my shoulder, smiling at himself for a job well done.

Oh, let me tell you. I could have killed him _right there_.

"Patch!" I hissed, making his eyes shift back to me. "You CAN'T go kissing me like that! I don't _care _what happened yesterday!"

"What about our deal?" he demanded.

"_What _deal?!"

"The deal we made in computer class about the video camera."

"What does that have to do with this?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I said I would tell you what I wanted _later_," he said, coming closer to me. "Well... I want you to kiss me."

I shrugged my shoulders and got up on my tip-toes to plant a quick peck on his cheek. Nothing harmful, right? It was nothing that would create a scandal in front of everybody at Coldwater high, but apparently, that _wasn't _what Patch had in mind. He frowned down at me and I blinked stupidly up at him.

"What was _that_?" he asked.

"A... kiss?" I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"That wasn't a kiss. That was a freaking peck on the cheek!" he complained.

"Well, then what do you want?!" I hissed, trying not to bring attention to ourselves.

"I want you to kiss me like you did yesterday," he informed me.

"Right here?" He nodded.

"In public?!" He nodded again.

"Patch! Everyone will see us!" I panicked.

"Yeah. That's kind of the whole point," he said, coming closer than I wanted.

"Patch, what is _wrong_ with you?! Are you on crack?! The whole reason that I made that deal with you is so people _wouldn't _see us kissing! You just screwed the whole deal over!" I said, making his grin spread wider.

"People are going to see it anyway. If they don't see it in real life, then they're going to see it on the video camera. They're going to find out sooner or later," he said.

"I'd rather it be later, thank you. Much, _much _later."

"Oh, come on! You didn't have a problem with it yesterday. What is so different about today?" he asked.

"Can't this wait until we get home? We can make out as much as we want there, okay?"

_Psyche._

I hope he falls for it.

Patch looked like he was about to say something, but then he shut his mouth and thought about what I had said. Apparently, he had taken my bait and he smirked to himself, deciding that he liked my plan.

"Okay!" he said excitedly, walking around to settle himself in the driver's seat.

I slid into the passenger's side and shut the door, trying to hold a face drained of emotion. I wanted to laugh so hard, but then he would catch on and realize that it was a joke. Inside, I was having a party, and I'm sure that he was too.

Idiot.

I can't believe that he fell for that.

**_~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~_**

His jeep pulled up at my house and I went to open my door, but immediately stopped at what I saw. My dad's car was parked sloppily in the driveway and the house was already alight. I sat there gaping like an idiot while Patch gave me a questioning look.

I can't believe this...

How is my dad home so early?!

"Is something wrong?" Patch asked from beside me, feeling my tension.

"Umm, actually I was supposed to drive over to my Aunt's today."

It wasn't a _complete_ lie. Actually, it was pretty honest. Whenever my Dad came home early, which was rare, I would always go over to my Aunt Dorothea's house so that I could save myself a beating.

"Oh, well, would you like me to give you a ride there?" he asked politely.

No, I'm going to _walk _there.

Idiot.

"Yes, please," I mocked back.

I gave him directions to my Aunt's house and he took off soon after. It really didn't take us too long to get there. He had pulled up along the street right in front of my Aunt's house within five minutes.

I got out, not expecting Patch to follow me, but I felt him put his arm around my waist as he walked me to the front door where my Aunt was already standing to greet us. I would have been glad to pull away and slap the hell out of him, but then that would have made a scene in front of my Aunt Dorothea and I really don't feel like explaining the whole stalker Patch situation.

"Well, isn't this just a surprise?" my Aunt said cheerfully, bringing me into a tight family hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine," I said with a forced smile, still trying to shake Patch's hand off.

She noticed the hold that Patch had on my waist and her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she beamed down at me.

"Well, don't be rude, Nora. Introduce me to your boyfriend," she said excitedly, catching me off guard.

_B-Boyfriend?_

I flinched at her words, but she didn't seem to notice. Honestly, I should have been used to these kinds of things, but the reaction was always as fresh as the first time.

"Oh, he's not-" I began.

"I'm Patch Cipriano. It's nice to meet you ma'am," he said, abnormally polite.

He reached out and shook her hand with a sweet smile, immediately earning her approval. I saw the look on my Aunt's face and I went pale.

She _LIKES him_!

What is _WRONG_ with her?

"Well, umm... you should get going now..." I told Patch nervously.

"Oh, nonsense! How about he just stays for dinner?" she suggested before quickly ushering us inside, making my eyes go wide.

NOOOOOOO!

I think I would have rather gone home to my dear old Dad. At least if he beats the shit out of me, I won't remember it in the morning.

"Oh, umm, no-" I started.

"I would _love _to," he told her, playing the role of a butt-kisser.

Why does he always do that to me?! Why doesn't he ever let me finish my sentence?! He always has to interrupt me!

Hmph! No one cares what Nora has to say -_-

**_~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~_**

We were all seated around the dining table and I had been listening to Patch and my Aunt yapping away for the past half hour. It was really quite irritating. He got along with my Aunt better than _me_!

Oh, come on! There must be _someone _who hates him!

This is ridiculous!

I sat in silence with my face on my hand as I stirred my fork around in my food, not bothering to eat any of it. My eyes were a frozen glare directed at Patch who had that same smile that seemed to convince everybody... except me.

"He's a good look young man, isn't he, Nora?" I heard my Aunt Dorothea ask.

"Oh, yes," I said sarcastically. "Killer looks."

Literally.

"I wish they came like that back when I was a young girl," she continued. "You should hold on to this one, Nora. I don't think you'll ever find another one like him."

Hmmm, did you ever wonder _why_?

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Patch said, taking my hand. "Our relationship is starting to get serious. I wouldn't leave her for anything."

Crap. He just completely killed all of my hopes.

He leaned over to kiss me on the cheek and my Aunt just 'oooooed' and 'awwwwwwed' at us like we were the cutest thing that she had ever seen. I smiled bitterly at him as he put his arm around my shoulder.

If he values his life, he'd better remove his arm right _now_.

I took a hold of his wrist and twisted it off of me, but he kept a straight face. My Aunt had reached over to get something and hadn't even noticed.

"So, where's your cat?" Patch asked, looking around. "I didn't seem to notice it when I walked in."

"Cat? What cat?" she asked, making me freeze.

Uh- oh...

"Don't you have one? Nora was telling me about it," he replied.

"Cat..?" she repeated, and then her face lit up with realization. "Oh! _That _cat!"

Yes! She remembers!

-...-

I hope she doesn't mention that- -

"It died years ago, poor thing," she finished, making me smack my forehead.

Patch sent me a sideways glance, starting to get the picture now.

"Well, does she have any cousins?" he asked, trying to sort through all of my lies.

"No, we have a very small family," she told him.

Why?! Of all days, why _today_?!

"Oh, really..?" Patch muttered, leaning to the side so that he could whisper in my ear.

"We'll talk about this later..." he said quietly, making me smile unsteadily.

Apparently, my Aunt must have thought he was whispering lovey dovey mushy shit in my ear, because she gazed at both of us with a bright face.

"You two are the perfect couple!" she squealed like a teenager.

Suicide doesn't seem like too bad an idea all of a sudden. A girl's got to keep her options open.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" I said quickly.

His hand grabbed my wrist under the table and I realized what he was doing. By now, I could read him just like a book.

"What she meant is that I'm so much more to her than that," he quickly covered up. "Our feelings are so much stronger than a high school crush. She's head over her heels for me."

"I-" I tried to explain, but I felt Patch's knowing squeeze on my wrist and I immediately shut up.

"Well, I can certainly see that, dear," my Aunt said in complete adoration. "You've made my niece so happy, I can't remember the last time I seen her look this happy. I can see something special in you two and I can tell that you both share a strong bond. Well, Patch, I look forward to the day when you become an official part of my family."

"W-What?!" I choked out with wide eyes.

We're only SIXTEEN or God's sake!

_Sixteen and three-quarters._

Another squeeze on my wrist to keep me silent and I took the opportunity to glare at him. If he actually squeezed enough to hurt me I would have an excuse to hit him, but nooooo, he had to just let me know anything I would try he would out do...every. Effin. Time.

"Well, I'm so happy that you accept me. I would be _honored _to become a part of your family, it would be a privilege. Nothing in the world could make me happier," he said.

My head swung around so fast and I looked at him with shocked eyes.

What... what did he say..?

I forgot about everything else that he had said and focused on the last sentence that had spill from his mouth.

_Nothing in the world could make me happier..._

Where had I heard that from..?

-...-

OMG! The_ dream_!

In my dream he was at a dinner to ask for my hand in marriage and technically, that was exactly like what was happening right now! Then I remembered my conversation with Vee and I was speechless.

What was going on?!

This was beyond creepy!

"Get together, you two," Dorothea's voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Act normal, Nora.

If you tell them about it, then you're only going to end up in a psych ward.

Hmmm... that actually sounds a lot better than being with Patch for the rest of my miserable fairy-tale-gone-wrong life.

Before I could even do anything, Patch put an arm around me and pulled our faces close together as he smiled for the camera.

FLASH

I blinked.

Oh God, she got that on _camera_?

MORE BLACKMAIL!

I _know_... she scrapbooks...!

"Awww, do a cute pose!" she commanded.

So, what, is she a photographer now?

Patch leaned forward and pressed his lips against my cheek and it felt uncomfortable for him to have to _stay _there while we waited for the flash to come. After she took the picture, she looked over at us with glistening eyes of adoration.

- - _shudder - -_

"How about a kiss, hmmm?" she suggested, making my eye twitch.

This is what happens when your Aunt thinks that she's a teenager.

No more Laguna Beach for you.

"Sure thing," Patch answered, leaning over to reach my lips, but I pulled away.

"Umm, I don't think that that's such a good idea," I protested.

"Nonsense! It would be something special to remember when we look back on this memory!" she cheered happily.

Special, indeed.

- - _rolls eyes - -_

Patch went to lean in to try for another kiss, but I pulled away again.

"Maybe another time," I tried to argue.

"Don't be camera-shy, sweetheart! Go ahead!" she urged.

- - _groan - -_

Why couldn't she be some old religious lady who was paranoid with me getting pregnant? Why not?

"- -_cough_video_cough- -_" Patch said, making me narrow my eyes at him.

I swear, one day I _will _kill him.

How can he use that against me _now_? That's _completely_ unfair!

Unfortunately, that video could ruin my life if he showed it to everybody so I gave in with a sigh. Patch smirked and leaned forward again.

This time, it was like everything was in slow motion. I could see him leaning ever-so-slowly towards me with a sweet smile and then, when his lips touched mine, it was like time suddenly began to speed past us. This kiss wasn't fierce and lustful like yesterday; it was soft and gentle, like we were soul bound... something that I had never known existed or believed in until that very moment.

And, just like last time, I began to lose myself in the kiss and I subconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck while he cupped my face in his hands and pulled me closer. We went easy on the tongue, nothing crazy, and overall it looked like the perfect kiss. It was something that gave of the appearance of a deep and powerful emotion without crossing the lines of inappropriate.

FLASH

"Oh! That's going to make the perfect picture!" my Aunt exclaimed to herself.

Even though the picture had already been taken, Patch didn't let go... and neither did I.

It's not so easy to pull yourself out of something so deep. His lips against mine, his arms around me... I didn't seem to mind that much at the moment. I had completely forgotten that we were in the presence of another person.

When we broke apart, all that we could do was stare at each other with a dazed, yet bewildered look. I didn't even feel awkward under the pressure of silence. His ebony eyes looked darker if possible all of a sudden, as if in deep thought and I couldn't even breathe, much less _think_.

"So, how many children should I expect from you two?" Aunt Dorothea's voice interrupted, making me blink in surprise.

_Children?_

I immediately stumbled out of my chair and backed up, away from Patch. What have I gotten myself into? I've fallen too deep in this hole that I've been digging. How could I let this happen? My thoughts were racing, my heart was thumping, and my eyes were still frozen in Patch's stare. Normally, he would say something, but now he was painfully quiet.

"I-I have to use the bathroom," I said quickly, turning around and fleeing the scene.

This was too much for me to handle.

Damn emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you waiting and yearning for big confessions, well we still have a way to go so all in good time... all in good time ;)<strong>

**Don't forget to review! The support and encouragement and love you all are showing for this story is making my dark days bright so THANK YOU! I am sorry it's taken this long, I've had so much going on and internet down and my chihuaha had puppies, three boys and I named the only black one, the one I'm keeping Jev :D wish I could post pix for you guys!**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

I have started the next chapter already for this story. Both 'Falling for The Fallen' and 'He's No Angel, He's My Stalker' should hopefully be posted no later than the beginning of next week, however, my goal is this weekend for you guys. I have health problems and my daughter has been really sick while my other one got engaged, so things have been very very hectic. I won't ever leave you guys stranded, I love posting every day. I have MS though and sometimes that just becomes impossible. I will still always do everything I can to get them to you ASAP. The next chapter on 'He's No Angel...' is called "Waking Me Up" and as a teaser for those reading "Falling For The Fallen", the next chapter has a BIG moment for those two... think lemon... Thank you guys for all your encouragement, for reviews, follows and favorites. You are all awesome and I love you for sharing in my passion with me. I'm thinking at some point in writing a Mortal Instruments with Jace/Clary... we shall see... XxOo ~~Falling4theFallen~~


	12. Chapter 11 WAKING ME UP

**DISCLAIMER: _ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK_**

**_I apologize again for this update taking so long. I'm still struggling so not sure how rapid you will have the next but it is drafted so hopefully not too long. I know you guys are so supportive of this story and enjoying it so far from what I hear so I owe you for that support and encouragement. Thank you all so much leaving kind words of support._**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE AND THANK YOU'S! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>_

**WAKING ME UP**

Okay, now that you have all met my Aunt Dorothea, you can all understand the basic course of my life. I work my ass off to get perfect grades, Hank (daddy dearest) beats me, then I run to my Aunt for refuge where I hear my whole life planned out.

I mean, I love my Aunt to death and all, but... she's _CRAZY!_

Everyone has their good and bad points about them. As for my Aunt, it's obviously insanity.

She's like one of those gossip girls; she thinks that she's fifteen or something. That can be cool... _sometimes_. However, other times it can be just plain creepy. The last chapter proved that to all of you... hopefully.

She's really fun to talk to when the conversation doesn't involve boys, but once she gets to that point... _then _I need a puke bag.

I remember about a year ago when I was fifteen, my Aunt and I were having a conversation about (what do you know?) _boys_. Of course, what's the one subject that is related to the opposite sex? Making love.

SEX, for lack of better words.

I was expecting it to be one of those 'talks' that most kids have with their parents when they 'come to age', but nooooo. Not _this_. I was waiting for a 'teenage boys only want one thing' or 'wait until you're married' kind of thing from her, but it was the complete opposite. Do you want to know what she told me?

She told me to _use protection._

Use protection?! That's the big 'talk'?! Yeah, it was a shock for me too. I was like 0-0

Oooooookay...

I mean, I was _fifteen _for crying out loud! I wasn't planning on having sex anytime soon! Good God, woman!

Then she offered to buy me birth control when I became sexually active.

WTF?!

Do I _look _like a teenage beanie-booper?! Do I _look _like a little whore who goes and opens my legs up for everybody?!

-...-

You know what? Don't answer that question!

But I mean, who would _I _have sex with?!

- - little voice whispers in head - -

_Patch_

OMFG, I have _voices _in my head now?

0.o

Maybe I'm going insane. With Patch around, it's a very likely possibility.

- - little voice whispers in head - -

_No, I'm real._

AHA! So I'm _not _crazy! Wait a minute... what did you say before?!

- - little voice - -

….

Don't pretend like you're not there now! You said something about Patch!

- - little voice - -

_You're insane. I'm not real. Adios._

Hey! That reminds me: I had Spanish homework tonight!

Crap noodles...

Goodbye perfect grades.

- - waves goodbye through tears - -

… Oh God, I went completely off subject there. ADD moment, excuse me.

What was I saying? OMG, I don't remember!

Great, I guess that means that I have ADD and amnesia... or short-term memory loss like Dory from Finding Nemo.

God, I'm a nerd.

- - smacks forehead - -

Anyway, I guess that I'll just have to - -

- - thump - -

… I only smacked myself in the forehead _once_... so what in God's name was _that_?!

I quickly sat up in my bed and looked around my dark room carefully. Everything seemed to be in place, there was nothing out of the ordinary as far as I could tell. Did I just imagine that?

First there are voices in my head and now I'm hearing things. Maybe I _am_ crazy!

-...-

I _knew _it!

After a few seconds, I decided that it was just me and slumped back down on my pillow as I slowly closed my eyes.

- - thump - -

… Did you hear that?

That _can't _just be me. Come on! I sat up again and looked around my room a second time. What the hell was going on?!

Maybe someone was in my room...

When that thought came into my mind, I freaked the hell out of myself and pulled the covers closer to me.

I mean, what if a mass murderer- -

DON'T EVEN _SAY _IT!

Okay, okay, there's no one in my room... just _something_...

I suddenly remembered when I was about three years old, I used to believe that there were monsters under my bed. Haha

I never really paid any attention to the monsters under my bed... because I was more concerned about the ones in my closet...

I glanced over to my closet door to see that it was open a crack and I suddenly felt like I was being watched out of the door crack. I forced myself to look away.

I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared.

That was _years _ago- -

- - CREAK - -

OMG, THE CLOSET DOOR CREAKED!

-...-

Oh, wait... that was my _bed_...

- … -

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

THE MONSTERS UNDER THE BED ARE **REAL**!

- - little voice - -

_That was you, dumb-ass._

Oh... I knew that...

Hey! There's no need to get mean!

- - thump - -

This time, I actually _jumped _two feet off my bed, I admit it.

"Nora..."

My eyes went wide and my head swung around in all directions.

I JUST HEARD MY NAME!

What if it was a ghost? What if my house is **HAUNTED?!**

- - little voice - -

_Geez, calm down, it's just Patch outside your window..._

Yeah, I need to calm down, I- - … WHAT?!

Patch's outside my _WINDOW_?! How can I stay calm _now_?!

"Nora!"

- - thump - -

I glanced at the clock and saw the bright blue neon letters reading 1:03.

- - eye twitches - -

What the hell is Patch doing in front of my house at one in the effing morning?! People should be _sleeping _at this time... just like I should be.

I dragged myself over to the window and opened it right as a rock flew threw and hit me directly in the forehead.

I put a hand up to my now red forehead and let out a small 'ouch'.

That idiot.

"Patch! That hit me in the freaking head, you moron!" I hissed as quietly as I could so that I wouldn't wake my dad.

Patch shrugged innocently from where he was standing under my window.

"Umm... sorry...?" was his great apology.

Gee, thanks.

"Patch, what the hell are you doing here?!" I asked, a little peeved at his timing.

"I came to see _you_, of course," he said as if it were obvious.

Well... it kind of was.

"And that's why you're throwing rocks at my bedroom window at ONE in the morning?!" I asked angrily.

"Yup, that's about it," he replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Why did you decide to throw rocks? Why didn't you just call 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, there _was_ THAT option, but I thought that the whole 'rocks at the window' thing was so much more romantic," he said with a cheeky grin.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he continued.

"You see, I was watching this movie and- -"

"Oh, shut up! I get it, I get it!" I snapped. "And keep it down my dad is sleeping."

"Come on down," he said quickly.

"What?! It's _one _in the morning! Didn't I already tell you that?!"

"So? It's the _weekend_! It's not like you have something to lose sleep for," he argued.

"Shhhh! I said to keep quiet!"I warned. "And NO is my final answer."

"Angel! Come on!" he whined, not bother to be quiet at all. "just for an hour or so!"

"Why can't you just wait until tomorrow when people _aren't _actually sleeping!"

"I can't wait that long! We need to talk! Just sneak out for a little while! Your dad will never know!" he said, getting louder.

Gee, isn't he a positive influence on me?

SARCASM

I heard my dad stir from the room beside me and my eyes went wide. Patch was still standing outside, being loud as EVER!

If my dad wakes up, he's going to get it!

"Okay, okay! I'll come! Just shut up, already!" I hissed, seeing him grin in satisfaction before I turned away rushing to my closet.

I hurried up and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then threw my curls up into a messy ponytail. I didn't really care what I looked like. I mean, I'm with Patch, who cares? It's not like I'm trying to impress him. God forbid.

I slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and tiptoed quietly out of the door to go meet Patch outside.

Why couldn't it have been a _ghost_?

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

I lived pretty close to a public park nestled in the outskirts of Coldwater, so it only took us about fifteen minutes to walk there. Yes, we _walked_. It would have been nice if Patch had brought a 'getaway car' or something because my legs were just about ready to fall off. Wait a minute... how did _Patch _get to my house _without _a car...?

-...-

Is anybody thinking **Fallen Angel**, because I know _I _am.

- - moving on - -

So there we were at the public park at one in the effing morning. Of course, we were the only ones there. It would have been strange to see other people there who _should _be sleeping, just like us. I followed Patch to the swing set and we just sat there, swaying a little. It was a double swing set only meant for two people... what are the odds?

At first, there was an awkward silence between us, but Patch quickly broke it, just like he always did. I guess there _can _be some good points about Patch. Cherish that compliment, because I probably won't ever admit anything like that again.

"It's a good thing we don't have the baby anymore," he started. "I think one more day would have killed us."

He let out a small laugh and I smiled a little.

"True, but don't forget that we're going to get it back Monday," I reminded him, hearing him groan.

"Yeah, but until then..." he left his sentence to wander and it almost seemed relaxing to know that I had the whole weekend baby-free, even if it _was _spent with Patch.

Before I continue, is anybody confused? Let me explain.

Everyone read the _Home Ec: Parenthood 101 _chapter (which every seemed to enjoy :D ) so everyone knows about the whole 'baby' thing. Well, the babies are handed out every Monday to the parents and then the students return them to their teachers every Friday.

Then, the weekly data is recorded and graded into the computer and the week's work is cleared. Every Monday is a fresh start. At the end of the quarter, all of the weekly grades will be averaged and the final grades will be handed out.

They do this so that the students can have a regular weekend _without _any schoolwork to take home.

At least they showed us some mercy.

"Do you think we got a good grade?" Patch asked.

"We had better for your sake," I warned icily, taking a deep concern for my grades.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'm sure we did fine with Jordan," he assured me when he saw the deep worry on my face.

"Yeah, you'd better- - Hey! I already told you: we are not naming it!"

"And why not? That doesn't even make sense since we picked out a name. How would _you _feel if your parents hadn't named _you_? So when they wanted to call you, they'd be like 'hey, _you_! Get over here!"

"Patch, for the millionth time, THE BABY ISN'T _REAL_!"

"... You're just mad about the 'Patch Junior' part, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oooo! Let's name it something cool like... Napoleon Dynamite!"

- - crickets in the background - -

-...-

"... Isn't that a _movie_?" I asked, giving him a stupid look.

"No... Why- - Why would you think that...?" he asked, looking around with shifty eyes.

I swear, he must think I'm stupid.

"Well, anyway," I said, deciding to drop the subject at that. "We are NOT naming the kid Napoleon Dynamite!"

"Awww, why not?!" he whined.

He must have his hopes set really high.

"Do you want the kid to get beat up in school?" I retorted.

He seemed like he was going to say something at first, but upon hearing my words, he doubled over in laughter. I let out a snort as his face turned red from lack of oxygen. Patch was one of those people whose emotions were contagious.

He was mad, you were mad. He smiled, you smiled. He laughed, you laughed. (even if it wasn't funny)

I think that I've made my point.

"God, I love you, Angel," he said as he caught his breath.

"Yes, I can tell," I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. "You stalk me around, you destroy my social life, you blackmail me, and you force me out of my bed at one in the morning. Don't _I _feel loved."

"Aww, come on, Angel. Lighten up," he said, scooting his swing closer to me. "Where was the adventure in your life before_ I_ came? Hm? You know that you would hate it if I left."

"The only reason that I would hate it is because that would mean that _I _would be stuck doing the 'baby' project all on my own!" I snapped back.

Patch pretended to gasp and put a hand over his heart mockingly.

"I'm hurt, Angel. How could you?" he mocked.

I looked down at the ground as another silence fell between us. Patch's face became more serious as he cleared his throat and I already had a pretty clear idea of what he had been meaning to say.

"Look, Angel. There's one thing that I specifically wanted to talk to you about and I think you know what it is," he said softly.

I turned my head away so that he couldn't see my face, for if he did, then he would be able to sort out my lies easily. Hell, he knew me better than _I _did!

"Why did you lie to me, Angel?" he asked, being far from humorous.

I still refused to look at him and I didn't give him an answer either.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" he asked, pausing to see if I would answer. "Better yet, what _is _the truth?"

"It's nothing. Just forget about it," I said quietly.

"You've got bruises and cuts everywhere. You want me to just _forget _about it?!" he asked, becoming more firm.

"... I don't want to talk about this anymore," I said a little angrily, but holding a tearful expression.

I got up off of my swing and walked away and, of course, I could hear Patch do the same as he began to follow me.

"Where are you going?!" he demanded.

"Home," I replied, not bothering to yell.

"I'll just follow you," he pointed out.

No shit, Sherlock.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure _that _out," I snapped.

I felt his hand grab me around the wrist as he spun me back around to face him.

"Just stay and talk to me,' he said almost pleadingly.

"Okay, Patch, what do you want to know?!" I asked bitterly.

"I want to know the truth," he repeated. "What happened?"

"What happened? _Nothing _happened! Just drop the subject and leave me alone!"

"How can you tell me that it's nothing?! Bruises and cuts don't just appear out of no where! Quit lying to me!"

"Why should I tell you _anything_?! It's _my _business! So stay out of it! Stay out of my _life_!"

I had stopped walking away, but I still had my back to him. He was getting a little frustrated when I refused to give him any answers.

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" he demanded. "I'm trying to help you! Can't you see that?! Just tell me what's going on and I can _do _something about it! I'm doing all that I can here! Fuck, Nora!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around to face him, ready to blow up in his face.

"I don't need your help! I can deal with my own problems! Hell, I've been dealing with them my whole _life_! I don't think a few more years will kill me!"

Patch was taken back at my reaction. My voice held a shaky edge to it, the same voice that people get when they cry. My eyes had tears in them, but they refused to fall. He hadn't realized that he had pushed me this far and he was speechless.

"If you want to help me, then leave me alone; forget about me! Everything was fine until _you _came along! You're _ruining _my LIFE!"

There was a silence between us. I didn't know if I could go any further, so I waited for his reaction. He was staring at me with this deep look in his eyes, but I couldn't quite read what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry," he said, his face softening. "Don't cry, Angel, please..."

"I'm _NOT _crying!" I screamed.

He ignored me and suddenly stepped forward with outstretched arms, ready to pull me in a comforting embrace. However, I foresaw what he was going to do and jumped two feet back. I didn't want his comfort.

"No! Please, just... _don't _touch me..." I said, putting my hands out in front of me as a shield from him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so pushy; I just wanted to know what was happening," he said in a gentler tone.

"Why? Why do you even care?!" I hissed coldly.

"I know we play around and I aggravate you all of the time," he admitted, catching my interest. "But this is _serious_, Angel. If something is going on then I need to know. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm fine. It's nothing for you to worry about," I falsely assured him.

"Can't you just tell me?" he pleaded.

"No, and I don't want to talk about this. Can we please go back to naming out baby or something other than this?" I asked.

"Fine, fine," he said giving in. "If it makes you feel _that _uncomfortable, then we won't talk about it, okay?"

"O... kay..." I said, a bit surprised at how easily he withdrew himself from the argument.

Without another word, he dropped down on the ground and laid back. A moment later, he looked up at me and signaled for me to join him. I didn't see any harm in it, so I shrugged my shoulders and laid down beside him. A cool breeze air blew by, making the grass beneath me brush past my skin, tickling it.

As we laid there side by side in silence, all that we could do was stare up at the night sky. It was almost strange; I had never done anything like this before... not until I met Patch. After he came into my life, I was don't all kinds of crazy things.

He even stole my first kiss, which I strongly regret.

… but then another part of me is almost happy that I shared it with Patch.

Don't ask me why; it's just strange. I don't understand any of it. I don't even understand myself.

"Nora?" Patch called out softly from beside me, catching me by surprised.

"Hmmm?" I answered.

"Would you at least tell me when things were getting _really _bad?"

"... Of course," I replied, not knowing if it was a lie or not.

"Good. Then that's all that I need to know."

The silence returned and I watch how the stars twinkled in the sky and how the moon seemed to brighten the atmosphere. I had never taken the time to really look at and appreciate these things. But now I realized just how beautiful they were. Why hadn't I noticed these things before?

_Because I never opened my eyes._

"You know... they say that if you wish upon a star, your wish will come true," Patch started. "Whoever said that was a _liar_."

"Why? What did you wish for?" I asked curiously.

"I can't tell you that," he said.

"And why not?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"Well, I'm still hoping that there's a chance that it still might come true," he explained, smiling with the knowledge of his own secret.

"And if it doesn't?" I asked.

"Well... then I would be a little disappointed. But it wouldn't really matter that much."

"Why not?"

"Because I've got everything that I want _right here_."

I blushed a little and he saw it. However, he didn't make any comment on it.

When I turned to look at him, his eyes were closed as he savored this moment, for we both knew that things would be different in the morning. We would both be back to our normal selves just like nothing had happened tonight.

Like always...

I decided to take advantage of the moment. I turned on my side to look at him as he laid there peacefully. I had never seen him look so calm before. And, just like the sky, I felt like I was looking at him for the first time. I suddenly realized just how beautiful he really was. Not 'hot' or 'sexy' or any other of those sex related words.

Just _beautiful_... _angelic, like a dark angel.._

I had a sudden urge to reach out to touch him. Tonight would never come to our minds ever again, so why not? What was I waiting for?

My hand was inches from his and it crept slowly towards his. It was almost as if he was sleeping and I was being careful not to wake him. My fingers brushed gently against his skin and my eyes lingered on his face to see how he would react. However, his face remained emotionless, so I continued.

I brushed my hand against his again and then slid my hand fully into his. I knew that I would regret this in the morning, but when have I ever approved of _anything _that I've done with Patch.

Tomorrow I'll probably be freaking out and going on about how I must have been on crack, but... this is really _me_.

I almost gasped in surprise when I felt his hand tighten around mine as he laced our fingers together. His hand was warm against mine and somehow comforting. Tomorrow this would all just be a distant memory, I knew it. So I didn't pull back from him. I only moved closer.

From beside me, a smile of pure content spread across Patch's face.

"I think my wish just came true..." he whispered.


	13. Chapter 12 HOMECOMING DATE

**DISCLAIMER:**** I OWN NOTHING, ALL HUSH HUSH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BECCA FITZPATRICK**

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU, I HOPE THAT YOUR HOLIDAYS WERE GOOD. I HAVE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL AND MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL ON TOP OF SOME OTHER PERSONAL THINGS IT IS TAKING ME LONGER TO POST AND I FEEL SO SO SO BAD. I AM STILL HERE, STILL WRITING AND STILL THRILLED YOU ARE READING AND FOLLOWING! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS ARE PRICELESS... AND NOW ON TO THE STORY...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>_

**HOMECOMING DATE**

OH EM GEE!

I only have one thing to say... what the hell was I doing with Patch that night?! It's now Monday morning, but this has been bothering me all weekend. I was out of it, I wasn't myself that night.

I was on CRACK, I swear!

There's no way that I would _ever _be _that nice _to Patch.

Never.

I mean, what was I thinking?! Why didn't anyone stop me?! Why didn't _YOU _stop me?! Why didn't I stop _myself_?!

I hope that none of my Readers actually _approved_ of that mushy nonsense!

- - looks around at all the innocent Readers' faces - -

Hmph, suspicious...

- - _moving on_ - -

Great! Now he's going to think that things have changed between us and they HAVEN'T! As if I need to see more of Patch.

- - rolls eyes - -

I'm already insane, what's the next step after that?

_Little Voice: Well, you could always end up in some psych ward, seeing lots of hallucinated Patch's when he's actually not even there._

- - starts to sob - -

_Little Voice: Hey! Look on the bright side! At least you'll always have him literally close to your heart for the rest of your life!_

- - sobs harder - -

What did I do to make God hate me so much? What was he thinking when he made me and Patch 'soul mates' as everyone calls us?!

God, this is your last time to show that you do truly love me.

"Hey, Nora," a familiar voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

It was free time during second period and Scott had taken a seat next to me, making my eyes light up. As I recalled, the last time we made contact, things didn't go so well, but now it seemed like he had forgotten it.

He was cheery and sweet, the same guy I had known before. There were no signs of hurt or disappointment on his face and it only made my mood brighten. It was like starting over, a great feeling.

"Hey, Scott!" I said, cheerily, happy as ever to see him.

Maybe God does love me after all!

"Hey, Angel," came the Devil's voice from beside me.

My eye twitched as I felt Patch's arm wrap around my waist. I didn't even have to turn around to see that Patch had sat down on the other side of me. Both boys on either side of me were practically fighting over me and, of course, I just _had _to end up in the middle of it.

What were the _odds?!_

I mean, usually the idea of two guys fighting over you is a pleasurable thought to a girl, but not in this case! Just the silence was enough to kill, but things would have been _worse _if either of them had said a word.

It was insanity!

Scott's eyes first looked down at Patch's arm around my waist and then up at Patch where their eyes locked. Patch was very open about his dislike for Scott as he glared directly at him. Scott held his gaze, but did not glare back; he was much more polite than Patch.

And even though Scott didn't openly reveal it, I knew that he hated Patch just as much as Patch hated him. I cleared my throat to break the heavy tension and they looked away from each other.

I let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that they wouldn't kill each other at least, and Patch turned his attention back towards me. I saw an evil glint in his eyes as he sent a quick glance towards Scott before leaning closer to me.

"I love you, Angel," he mumbled loudly against my skin so that Scott could hear as he kissed me a few inches away from my mouth.

I could see Scott's jaw tighten from beside me and I almost stopped breathing. As soon as Patch pulled away, I quickly wiped the spot where he had kissed me, trying not to look too disgusted. I knew that Patch still had that video and, until I could get a hold of it, I would just have to know my limits.

However, Scott caught me wiping my face in disgust and gave me a questioning look. He seemed suspicious, but seemed to shrug it off.

_Scott, help me!_

"Umm... maybe I should just... go and... leave you two alone..." Scott said awkwardly, stqarting to stand up.

"No!" I cried out desperately, grabbing onto his hand to stop him from leaving.

Scott looked back at me, kind of surprised by my sudden outburst and Patch pretended to cough from beside me, reminding me about our 'deal'. I really didn't want Scott to go; his presence was comforting.

And besides, I didn't want to be alone with Patch, God kill me.

0.o

"You don't have to leave. I'd really like you to stay," I said sweetly, ignoring the dirty looks I was getting from Patch.

I smiled up at Scott reassuringly and he smiled back, seeming beyond delighted. He stepped back towards me and sat back down in his seat, keeping his eyes on me.

"Okay," he said with a nod. "As long as it's alright with your _boyfriend_."

He emphasized the word 'boyfriend' bitterly and shot a glance at Patch, who turned away with an angry grunt. I felt a little embarrassed at Patch's crude behavior. He was so blunt and open about his thoughts and feelings.

Why couldn't he just be polite and at least _try _to act kind, like Scott? I bit my lip and gave Scott an apologetic look.

"Ummm... don't mind him," I said awkwardly. "He's still a little upset from a family loss a few weeks ago."

Okay, I lied.

But what else could I say? Patch scoffed from beside me at my little white lie. I even think _Scott _had a pretty good idea that I was lying. However, he seemed to understand why I had done it and he accepted the situation.

"It's alright," he said with a smile, throwing the subject off. "So, how was your weekend?"

"I... err..." I didn't know what to say.

_Oh, my weekend was just GREAT! I spent it with Patch!_

_Lucky meeeeee!_

Psyche

"Uh... good, I guess..." I said awkwardly. "What did _you _do this weekend?"

I had hastily turned the question back to him so I wouldn't really have to answer. He didn't hesitate in responding like I did.

"Oh, nothing much. I just helped my mom out all weekend. It was really boring, but I'm glad that things went well for you. What did you do?" he asked.

Crap.

He had bounced the question right back to me and I couldn't even think of another lie to tell him.

I almost said something stupid like 'I went shark diving.'

Pfft! Too bad we live NO WHERE near where they do that.

"Uh... well..." I struggled.

Patch had suddenly become interested with the conversation and joined in from beside me. He laced his fingers together in front of him and his eyes glistened mischievously as he stared at me.

"Yeah, Nora, tell us. What _did _you do this weekend?" he pressed.

"It doesn't really matter; it isn't important," I said, glaring at Patch.

"Well, _I _think it was," Patch said bitterly, returning my glare.

"I honestly don't _care _what you think!" I spat back.

Just before we got ready to slaughter each other, Scott jumped in the way of our conversation. Thank God for him. He saved me the trouble of having to dispose of a dead body.

"Uh, guys, it's alright," he said quickly. "It was just a question. You don't have to take it so seriously or fight about it."

I looked at Patch one last time before turning back to Scott. I gave him a friendly smile, acting like nothing had just happened between me and Patch.

"Don't worry about it," I said sweetly. "So, how are you and Marcie doing with the 'baby project'?"

Everyone seemed relieved that I had changed the subject except Patch, who was still set on finishing what we had started. Scott was smiling again and so was I, but Patch was frowning beside me.

_Awww is wittle Patchy mad dat he not getting his wittle way?_

"Well, the damn thing never stops crying," Scott said with a laugh, making me grin.

"I know how _that _feels," I rolled my eyes. "It took _forever _to get ours to calm down."

"At least we don't have to get them back this week," he said happily.

"Why not?" I asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"Because this coming Friday is Homecoming," he explained, making my eyes go wide.

How could I have forgotten about this? Why didn't anybody remind me?!

"Our teachers are laying low on the classwork to give everyone time to prepare for the dance," Scott finished.

My eyes looked down at the floor, losing myself in deep thought. I could already tell that Patch was thinking up new schemes, so I had to work fast. Homecoming. Skipping wasn't an option; I really wanted to go. I also knew that I wanted to ask Scott to be my date for that night, but I couldn't let Patch EVER learn this. I had to be sneaky about it. I had to get Scott alone so that I could explain things; Patch couldn't be anywhere around. But how could I get rid of Patch? Even if I _did _get away from him, it wouldn't be long before he found me. So, I had to work quickly. An idea suddenly popped up in my mind and my eyes lit up mischievously. I picked up my pencil from beside me and examined it in my hand.

Then, without warning, I sent it crashing down on my desk, watching as the tip splintered and crunched. The sound had caught both Patch and Scott's attention and they looked at me questionably.

"Oops!" I pretended to be shocked as I lifted my hand to my mouth. "That was my last pencil... Patch, can you sharpen it for me?"

"You broke it," he pointed out. "Why don't _you _go sharpen it?"

I mentally hit myself in the forehead. I could tell that this was going to take some convincing. I moved closer to Patch and smiled lirtatiously at him while running one of my hands through his hair. He froze in shock, not used to me 'giving in' to him. I brought my lips dangerously close to his, but teasingly refused to touch them.

"Patch..." I cooed, watching his surprised reaction. "_Baby_..."

I decided to stop when I saw his eyes swirling with lust. I hadn't meant to turn him on and I didn't plan to push him any further. I knew that my plan had worked when I felt his hand tighten around my pencil, pulling it out of my grip and standing up, all while never taking his eyes off of me.

Then he turned away and walked off to sharpen my pencil. Once he was gone, I pulled out a pen and notebook paper and began to scribble. I knew that it would only take Patch a few seconds to finish his task and I didn't have time to explain anything to Scott. I quickly jotted down a messy written not to Scott and shoved it into his hand right as Patch had come back.

"Here you go, Angel," Patch said, handing me a newly sharpened pencil.

I smiled in gratitude and forced myself to sit still as he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. While I kept Patch preoccupied, I stole a glance over my shoulder. Scott had unraveled the note and was reading it to himself.

_Meet me at lunch. I don't have time to explain._

He looked up and nodded.

**~P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N*P&N~**

It had taken forever to lose Patch, but I did it. Now I just had to find Scott ans sneak him to a private place without being seen by Patch. I looked over the side of the stone pillar that I was currently hiding behind, looking like a complete idiot to anyone who just happened to be passing by.

_Wow, I feel like a secret agent._

I spotted Scott walking out of a classroom, looking around for someone who was most likely me.

"Pssst! Scott!" I waved my arms at my sides. God, I'm a moron. However, I did manage to catch his attention and he began to make his way towards me. I looked around carefully, checking for Patch before turning back to Scott who was now standing right in front of me.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked curiously.

"Not here," I told him, looking around at all of the people. "Follow me."

I turned around and began to walk off, hearing his footsteps behind me. Neither of us spoke while I led him to the big oak tree in the back of the school. Once we were there, I checked around again, finally satisfied with the small amount o students around us.

"What's all this about, Grey?" Scott asked, looking confused.

"I had to get you somewhere private so that Patch wouldn't find us," I explained.

Suddenly his face turned a light shade of pink. Was he... was he _blushing_?! I blinked a few times as he turned his head away and cleared his throat.

"I'm not like that, Nora," he said quietly and I had no idea what he was saying.

"What are you talking about? You're not like _what_?" I asked, puzzled.

"Don't get me wrong; I _do _like you. A lot. But you're with _Patch_. I'm not going to help you cheat on him. I'm not that kind of guy, Nora."

I just stared at him, shocked. This time, it was _my _face that was turning pink.

"No, No! That's not what I meant! You've got it all wrong!" I said quickly, feeling slightly humiliated.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds and then his face turned bright red, embarrassed by his mistake.

"Oh..." he said, looking down at the ground with discomfort as an awkward silence fell between us. "So... what _did _you want to talk about?"

I jumped into the subject right away, willing to take anything he threw at me.

"I haven't got much time, but I want to talk to you about Homecoming," I said, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What's there to talk about? You're going with your boyfriend and I hope you have a good time. That's it," he said, slightly clenching his jaw.

"No, that's not it. I-" I paused when I saw a certain someone in the distance. "This. Can't. Be. Happening!"

"What? What is it?" Scott asked, turning around to see what had caught my eye.

There Patch was, among the many passing students, looking for me. What the hell?! I've only been with Scott for about a minute or so. How did he find us so fast?! This is ridiculous! My plan hardly seemed half the effort.

Plan B: Time to relocate!

Patch's eyes suddenly flashed towards us and he became rather annoyed as he began to stalk forward. I quickly grabbed onto Scott's hand and ran like hell, dragging him behind me. I could no longer see Patch, but I knew he would follow. Right now he's probably having a heart attack after seeing me with Scott.

Talk about _possessive!_

Many students looked over at us as we ran past them. I could hear Patch calling my name, but it only made me run faster and Scott struggled to keep up with me, jock or not.

"Nora, where are we going?" Scott asked me breathlessly.

"Away from Patch," I answered, a little impatiently.

I dashed past the courtyard areas, still hearing Patch calling after me. He must have been running after us the whole time. I'm not surprised.

"Nora, can you please slow down?" Scott asked desperately from behind me. "I can't keep up with you."

I turned my head around to look at him while I kept a steady pace.

"We can't stop now. Just hold on a little-" but I never got to finish.

There must have been a rock or something sticking out of the ground, because the next thing I knew, I was flying through the air. I lost my balance and clumsily fell to the ground. I must have done a twist in the air, because I landed on my back with a THUD.

Klutz moment strikes again!

However, a second THUD brought a heavy weight down on top of me and I closed my eyes with a loud groan. The wind had been knocked out of me and it took me a minute to recover. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked up, suddenly blushing at what I saw.

Scott had fallen on top of me and his cheeks had turned the same bright pink shade as mine. We were in the same position that me and Patch were in on the first night we met. The only difference was that I didn't push Scott off of me, I just laid still.

He gazed down at me and I saw something flicker in his eyes. Then, very slowly, he began to lean down closer to me. My heart was pounding in my chest and my stomach began to flutter with nervous butterfly's springing loose.

He's going to kiss me!

It was like I saw it in slow motion. I could see his face closing the gap between us, his eyes scanning for signs of rejections, but I didn't have any objection. When his lips were almost on mine, I closed my eyes in blissful surrender, waiting for that perfect kiss... but it never came.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made us both freeze and look up. Patch was standing over us with his arms folded across his chest angrily.

God, I was in for it.

"I would appreciate it if you would get off my girlfriend," Patch ground out through clenched teeth.

As soon as he said that, Scott immediately got off of me, blinking in surprise and not knowing what to say. Patch could be... intimidating. I followed after him and quickly got to my feet, hating the beyond awkward silence. I fidgeted with my fingers as Patch's burning stare became directed at me.

"Uh... I'll see you later, Grey," Scott said before scurrying away.

Crap, crap, CRAP!

It was just me and Patch now and I waited quietly for him to say something. Apparently, he was too angry for words and, when I realized that he wasn't gong to answer, I quickly turned away and began to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in irritation, running and catching up with me.

"To find Vee and Bella," I swallowed my nerves.

"No you're not. I'm not finished with you!" he barked, making me flinch.

"You haven't even _started_," I rolled my eyes.

"What was that back there?!" he demanded, ignoring my comment and pointing over to where the 'incident' had happened.

It was obvious that he was jealous, but not just because I had almost kissed Scott. He was jealous because he thought that Scott had replaced his memory, our memory. He though that he had made it even _better_.

_That wasn't true..._

… I mean... What am I even _saying_?!

"It was nothing," I answered firmly.

"Nothing?! You guys were almost locking lips!" he said angrily.

"And so what if we were?" I shot back hotly.

"You're my _girlfriend_! You can't go kissing other guys!"

I stopped walking and turned around to face him. This time, I answered him calmly, but my tone held a bitter edge to it.

"Patch," I began, clasping my hands together in front of me and pursing my lips together. "I've told you this a million times, but you always seem to miss the message, so I'm going to say this as simple as I can... WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! We never were and we never _will _be!"

"Do friends go on dates?" he suddenly asked, catching me off guard. "Do friends make out after school? Do friends sneak out at one in the morning to go make wishes under the stars?!"

"Well, n-no, but-"

"Exactly! They _don't_! Even as much as you want to deny it, we're _together_!"

"We are just FRIENDS!" I screamed.

"Would friends do _this_?" he asked, stepping towards me.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me to him. My eyes went wide as his face came at me fast, his eyes already closed. I knew what he was going to do and I pushed away from him before his lips could touch mine.

"NO!" I cried, taking a few steps away from him. "Quit trying to kiss me! You can't force me into something that I don't want!"

It was then that I realized that we were starting to get a crowd. Lots of students had gathered around, curiously watching our argument. Embarrassed that the whole school had to witness that, I quickly turned around and hurried away.

"Nora!" a voice called.

"Go _away_, Patch!" I replied, aggravated.

"Nora!"

This time it was _two _voices. I turned around to see Vee and Bella following behind me, NOT Patch. I breathed in a sigh of relief and let them catch up with me, each of them taking a place on either side of me.

"What happened back there, Angel?" Vee asked, looking concerned.

"Just forget it," I said with a frustrated sigh.

"... Did you get into a fight with Patch?" Bella asked, sympathetic.

"... Yes," I reluctantly admitted. "I just HATE him!"

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before," Vee rolled her eyes.

"What? Are you saying that you don't believe me?!" I asked in disbelief.

Was NO ONE on my side?

"The boy is head over heals for you. He's never _given _you a reason to hate him," she began.

Never gave me a reason?! Oh, I could name quite a few!

"I know you better than you think, Angel. You don't _hate _him, you're just in denial."

"I _DO _HATE HIM!" My voice was filled with venom.

"... Then why is he all that you ever talk about?" Bella asked out of no where.

I opened my mouth for a comeback, but rapidly closed it when I realized that I had none. What she said had suddenly struck me and I took in the meaning of her words. At that moment, I saw everything from a different angle, a different point of view. I couldn't say anything; I was speechless.

"Let's face it, Nora. You're just as crazy about him as he is about you," Bella finished, making a though appear in my mind.

What if every word they said was true? What if I was actually _falling in love _with Patch?

That thought struck me HARD and I wanted to deny it _soo_ bad. I couldn't let it be true, never. Now, I was more determined than ever to make all of the possibilities false, to prove them all wrong.

I don't love Patch, I _don't_!

"Hey, guys," Patch said, appearing beside us.

Why won't he go away and forget about me?!

Vee and Bella greeted him with 'hey's and friendly smiles while I simply grunted stormily and turned away.

He was doing it again.

He was acting all friendly as if nothing had just happened between us. I moved to the side, letting Bella take my place so that me and Patch were as far away as possible. He noticed this and looked at me.

"Aww, Angel, don't be like that," he teased playfully.

"Don't talk to me," I folded my arms across my chest. "I won't answer."

"You're answering right _now_, aren't you?" he raised his eyebrows in a questioning expression.

Damn.

I answered him with my silence and he laughed.

I hate that idiot... making _me _look like an idiot... what an idiot...

"So, who are you asking to Homecoming?" Vee asked Bella.

"Well," Bella began, getting little excited at the new subject. "I was going to ask Joey, but he's already got a date, so I'm planning on asking Dante tomorrow."

"Oh, nice!" Vee commented. I'm already going with Rixon. He asked me last night on the phone."

Their girl gossip died when they suddenly turned to me with expectant glances. I looked at them with nervous glances and Patch smirked.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Well? What about _you, _Nora? Who are you going with?" Bella asked and Vee nodded.

Patch was pointing to himself behind their backs so that only I could see and I glared at him.

"Well, I was thinking of asking Scott to go-"

"Hey, guys, I have a cool video that I've been wanting to show you-"

"-but I'd _much _rather go with Patch!"

Does anybody have a baseball bat that I could borrow? It sure would come in useful right about now!

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!<strong>


End file.
